The World of Heroes Heroic Tales
by kingjustin1019
Summary: Stories of our characters in the World of Heroes Universe as they live in World Hero Academy or WHA. There will be many pairings. Rated T because of Bakugou's potty mouth.
1. Enter Class 1-A (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**Enter Class 1-A (Part 1)**

One year had passed since the Convergence happened. There sat Kiseki-Mirai, a city built only a year after the Collapse that struck humanity. A wall surrounds the city, armed with cannons and all other kinds of defenses. The city was constructed to have towers around the city. The city was big enough to cover a diameter of 14 km.

Within the heart of the city was the WHA or World Hero Academy. The building was designed to have characteristics similar to Beacon, UA, Luna Nova, and the DWMA. A large building shaped like a castle with different buildings next to it. The Dorms were built near the school while there was an arena shaped like the Colosseum. There was a park in the middle of campus where the students could hang out near a place filled with three or four fountains at best. A domed stadium was built similarly to UA's USJ (not to be confused with Universal Studios Japan) and has been built to simulate types of rescue situations.

Today was the first day as students left the busses for the academy. Izuku Midoriya left the bus and was headed for the building along side Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka.

"You know, it's amazing just how much everything changes in one year." Izuku said. "All of a sudden, we're transferred to a new school just a year after everything fell apart."

"A lot of people are attending the school!" Ochako said.

"Well, the city we're was made the new capital after Tokyo was devastated, so of course there would be a lot of transfer students today." Iida said. "Not only that, but it gives people without Quirks a chance at doing Hero work. However, that doesn't make them stand out from others. They have abilities that completely separate us from them."

"You mean people who don't have Quirks could have abilities that are just different from Quirks?" Ochako asked.

"Of course." Iida said. "Nowadays, just being Quirkless doesn't mean you are without a gift or anything anymore. You might be born a Ghoul or a person with magical powers. If you have just one special characteristic, it wouldn't matter."

"And all the Quirkless who are just ordinary people are being taught how to fight to prepare for what lies ahead." Izuku said. "I wonder what kind of people we'll be meeting..."

* * *

"No!" Kyoko Sakura moaned in her seat, refusing to get off the bus. "Leave me here to die!"

"Kyoko, we are not having this discussion again." Sayaka Miki said. "You agreed to come when you signed the papers so just get up and—!"

"No!" Kyoko said. "I don't wanna!"

"Kyoko!" Sayaka growled.

"Can I drag her out?" Homura Akemi asked.

"I wouldn't do that. Kyoko is... she's not having a good day." Mami Tomoe said.

"I never thought Kyoko would hate going to school..." Madoka Kaname said.

"We all had that thought before going to school. It'll be no different with Kyoko." Mami said.

"Come on Kyoko!" Sayaka said, dragging Kyoko out of the bus.

"Let me go! You're not my mom!" Kyoko said.

"I am your friend and we will get through this! It'll only be for 4 years here anyway!" Sayaka said. "You might find yourself a boyfriend for a change!"

"As if I'd want a boyfriend at all!" Kyoko said.

Mami sighed.

"She is still stubborn as ever." Mami said.

"Well at least we'll have the chance to meet some new friends." Madoka said.

"Which reminds me about something." Mami said. "When are you going to think about having a boyfriend?"

"H-Huh?!" Madoka asked.

"Mami, if you are suggesting that she needs a boyfriend, I don't find anything positive about that suggestion." Homura said.

"And what makes you say that?" Mami asked. "After all, you have never dated a boy at all."

"And I don't need a boyfriend." Homura said.

"Oh I don't know about that Homura." Mami said. "You haven't tried dating a boy before and this is a great opportunity for it."

Homura scoffed.

"We'll see about that." Homura said.

"Alright fine! I give up! I'll go!" Kyoko said.

"That's better!" Sayaka said. "We got to head for our classroom before class starts!"

"Ah! That's right! Our classes will start! We got to go!" Madoka said.

"Well then, off we go then." Mami said.

Homura sighed.

"Alright! WHA, look out! The Holy Quintet is knocking on your doorstep and is about to shake things up!" Sayaka said.

"You are really enthusiastic about all of this, aren't you?" Homura asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sayaka asked.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was not having any of it. A bunch of random extras just came into the room and they're all girls! At least that Deku wasn't here or this would have became a really annoying crock of shit right now. The Icy-Hot Bastard was also with him since they made it here first and obviously, he's more intrigued by all of this. Katsuki was angry as hell, but he was willing to keep his damn mouth shut because he didn't want to look like an ass in front of these extras.

* * *

Ruby Rose, along with Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna entered the room with much enthusiasm, or rather it was just Ruby and Yang with all the enthusiasm as Weiss merely scoffed at the architecture and Blake was... just her usual self. The young huntresses were a bit anxious about their new school. It was the first time they were ever transferred.

"Wow, this place is so big!" Ruby said.

"No kidding! The place looks big enough to fit at least a hundred students here." Yang said. "These guys must have thought about everything."

"It is bit lacking in a few departments, but I guess it will have to do." Weiss said.

"Eh." Blake puffed. "Not really interested."

"Of course you would say that." Weiss said.

"Eh, more classmates, more noise." Blake said. "Not really any different from Beacon."

Weiss turned to the cat Faunus, looking grumbly.

"You mean aside from the fact that the city it was built in has formidable defenses?" Weiss asked.

"Formidable or not, it really doesn't matter." Blake said. "So, what about the people on the list?"

"Well, team JNPR is on the list along with Sun and Neptune." Yang said.

"Sun? Here?" Blake turned to Yang in what was apparently anxiousness.

"That's what I just said." Yang said. "Also, most of the people on this list have pretty confusing names. Like, Katsuki Bakugou. I mean, what kind of name is that?"

**BOOM!**

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" A very angry male said.

The girls looked to the spiky sandy blonde haired boy of about 15-16 years old.

"WHO'S THE SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD WHO JUST SIGNED THEIR OWN DEATH WARRANT?!" The male yelled.

"Are you Katsuki Bakugou?" Yang asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is." Another male standing next to the angry male said.

The other male had white hair on the right side while it was red on the left side. Two different colors. His eyes were of different colors as well. Brownish dark grey on the right, turquoise blue on the left. The left side of his face was scarred. Judging from the shape and overall shape of this scar, it looked as though the left side of his face was burned.

"FUCK OFF TODOROKI!" Bakugou said.

"Oh, now since when did Icy-Hot started to sound boring to you?" Todoroki asked coldly.

"WHY YOU—!"

"Wow... he is... very angry." Ruby said.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." Weiss said.

"Oh come on guys, you know my temper doesn't go off that easily." Yang said.

"Remember that poor Ursa you punched for cutting a strand of hair off your hair?" Blake asked.

"Ok, I get angry when someone messes with my hair." Yang said. "Not particularly my fault though, he had it coming."

"Well remember that most of the people here don't have an aura, so you can't just pummel them like you would do with other combatants." Weiss said.

"Yeah, getting expelled for almost killing someone out of anger would throw my future under the bus." Yang said. "Still, I wonder why he's so angry."

"Still, what has him so angry when it's only the first day of school?" Blake asked.

"Let's ask that Bakugou guy." Yang said.

"I'd heavily advise against that." Weiss said. "He looks like he's about to explode."

**BOOM!**

The girls looked to see the angry male with his hands sizzling and... giving off sparks.

"DAMNIT!" Bakugou yelled.

The girls looked to each other. They all looked shocked.

"On second thought, let's ask that Todoroki guy." Yang said.

"Yup." Blake said.

"Totally." Ruby said.

"That is the better option." Weiss said.

The girls went over to Todoroki, hoping he might explain what this conundrum was all about.

"So uh... Todoroki was it? Do you know why your friend is... angry." Ruby said.

"Oh, just the fact that he's stuck with his childhood friend/rival." Todoroki said. "Isn't that right, Kacchan?"

Bakugou immediately turned to Todoroki with intense rage in his eyes as his hands fired off another big explosion.

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugou yelled. "I WILL BE BETTER THAN THAT DEKU! YOU'LL SEE! NOT EVEN THESE EXTRAS WILL—!"

Todoroki places his right hand on Bakugou before Bakugou's body was suddenly covered in ice. The girls looked surprised yet again.

"Uh... how did—?"

"I put him on ice? Well, I was born with these powers." Todoroki said.

"Born with them? You mean you have them for your entire life?" Weiss asked.

"That's what Quirks are. Superpowers inheritable to humans. They are bizarre indeed." Todoroki said. "Bakugou has Explosion, which creates nitroglycerin sweat that can be ignited by cells in the palm of his hands while my Quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot, allows me to generate ice and lower temperatures on my right side while I can create flames and raise temperatures with my left side, hence the hair and eye colors indicating such things."

"Oh... well that explains a few things." Weiss said. "So where did you get yours?"

"From my parents, as does everyone else with superpowers. They all inherited a Quirk from their parents, though not all of them are the same as their parents." Todoroki said. "An a entirely different Quirk might manifest itself and show it to be completely different from that of the parents."

"So it's like a Semblance, only it's more genetic." Weiss said.

"And what are those?" Todoroki asked with mild curiosity.

"It's like these Quirks you spoke of, only they manifest differently." Weiss said. "It is analogous to one's own character."

"Really now?" Todoroki asked.

"It's a more tangible projection of our aura." Weiss said. "Aura is essentially the manifestation of one's own soul and protects our body from most harm."

"Mine makes me run really fast!" Ruby said.

"The more hits I take, the more power I get to whack back with." Yang said.

"I can create a duplicate that takes the hit for me." Blake said.

"And I can create glyphs, as well as summon creatures that I have previously defeated." Weiss said.

"So if it is supposed to protect you, then why is there a scar on your eye?" Todoroki asked.

"Uh..."

"I... let my guard down while I was practicing and out of nowhere, a Grimm came out of nowhere and—"

"Gave you that scar before you killed it." Todoroki said.

"Y-Yeah..." Weiss said. "See... the Aura can protect you, but there are times where it can fail to do so if you're not careful with it."

"I see..." Todoroki said. "Hmph... interesting. Now what are your names?"

"I am Weiss Schnee, these are my fri—associates, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna." Weiss said.

"And together, we're team RWBY! And I am the leader of this group of Huntresses!" Ruby said before laughing.

"Ugh..." Weiss said. "Why doesn't everything go the way I want with you?"

"Huntresses?" Todoroki asked.

The ice began to shake. Bakugou blasted out of the ice that was thawing. He looked nettled. Super nettled. Yang stepped in front of Todoroki and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, there's no need to—"

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled as he blasted Yang in the face.

The smoke cleared and a few strands of Yang's hair fell to the floor, burning to a crisp. The girls immediately stepped back. Yang's purple eyes turned crimson red, matching Bakugou's eyes. Her hair glowed with light. Bakugou was confused at how she wasn't immediately thrown back by the explosion to the face. She immediately cracked her knuckles.

"Ok then... so that's how it's going to be." Yang said.

She immediately punched him in the crotch. Bakugou felt the force of the punch. He felt his scrotum getting smashed from the force of the punch. He fell too the ground, squealing from the pain. Her eyes turned to purple, her hair stopped glowing.

"Don't make me angry like that again." Yang said.

"Go fuck yourself..." Bakugou said, clutching his scrotum.

"To be fair, what you did was far from the worst decision you ever made." Yang said. "Just know that I don't pull my punches once I'm angry."

She turned to Todoroki.

"I'm sorry about that, I—"

"To be fair though, he tends to act out of pride a whole lot." Todoroki said. "It's hard to have a normal conversation with him. When he's like that, and he's always like that."

"Fuck you too, Icy-Hot..." Bakugou said.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Bakugou." Todoroki said. "Now what the hell is a—"

"Basically, we hunt monsters and keep people safe from criminals." Yang said.

"Alright! I made it!" A very energetic male voice said.

They all turned to see a male with black shaggy hair wearing the WHA uniform that all the students wear. It was like the uniforms similar to UA and a little bit like the uniforms of Beacon Academy students. His eyes were black.

"So this is the room I'll be in! Looks pretty big from here." The male said. "Name's Monkey D. Luffy, the soon-to-be king of the pirates!"

"You dumbass!" Another male, this time with blonde hair, smacking this Monkey D. Luffy over the head. "You don't go telling people stuff like that!"

"Ow! What was that for Sanji?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did any forget to mention that pirates don't publicly announce themselves everywhere they go?!" Sanji said. "Especially in uncharted lands?!"

"Yeah man, that's like painting a bullseye on your back, that is if the bounty on your head wasn't big enough as it is!" A long nosed male said.

"Yeah, Ussop is right. That was not needed." A green haired male said.

"He's right." A reindeer/human hybrid toddler said. "Haven't we been put through a lot of scrapes already?"

"Ok, I get it!" Luffy said. "Just keep your heads on, will ya?"

"We're all tense, you dumbass!" The other males near him said.

"Huh... Pirates... interesting." Todoroki said.

"Interesting? Don't you know what a pirate is?" Weiss asked.

"Aside from the jolly rogers people keep seeing in the oceans, and all the swashbuckling and 'shiver me timbers,' no." Todoroki said. "Besides, they don't look like they're here to cause trouble."

"Yeah right." Blake said.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking with his fellow soul-reaper cohort Rukia Kuchiki. He looked around as the two moved through the halls.

"This is one big building, I'll give them that." Ichigo said.

"Well, after everything that's happened, of course a this school was built to be like that since most of people in our new world can't defend themselves." Rukia said. "Ever since that giant singularity happened, the afterlife has become completely different."

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Ichigo said. "Some souls will just cross over to the other side without our help, some will need a funeral, and some of them are going to get eaten by someone or by a Hollow."

He sighed. If there was an advantage to any of these changes that have occurred in the afterlife, it's that he doesn't have to worry too much about a soul that moves on after death. Souls that do not turn into Pluses will simply move onto to the Otherworld where they shall be sent to either Hell or Heaven depending on their actions. Souls that become Pluses must be sent to the other side through a ritual known as the Soul Funeral. A simple tap on the head with the hilt of a Zanpakuto would simply send a soul off to the Soul Society. Kishin Eggs on the other hand are tricky. They cannot be sent to the Soul Society and they will inevitably go to hell one way or the other.

The souls of Witches are completely different. They will inevitably go to the Otherworld, but they can never be accepted into the Soul Society no matter what the circumstances are. These souls also attract Hollows great and weak, large and small due to having a high potency level.

And of course, thanks to the existence of a wish granting dragon, death could easily be reversed instantly. In fact, anyone could just easily wish to resurrect a whole group of people.

Ichigo and Rukia stop by a door that said 1-A on it. The two enter the room to find... quite an interesting group of people. The two looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Ok... this is... um... this is going to be one hell of a school year." Ichigo said.

"Tell me about it." Rukia said.

* * *

_**Several Minutes later...**_

Izuku, Ochako, and Iida entered the room to find that not only were their old classmates there, but there was a lot of other people with them. There was a lot of conversation going on.

"How many people are in here including our old classmates again?" Izuku asked.

"Let's see, there were 20 of us and judging by the crowds here, I'd say... barely over 100 students. And we comprise only just a fifth of those students." Iida said. "Give or take."

"I wonder where Kacchan is..." Izuku said.

"FUCK OFF DEKU!" He heard Bakugou's voice from across the room.

"Or he could just find us..." Izuku said.

Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. He turned around to see a girl with pink pigtails fall down. He froze up for a second as the girl looked up. Her pink eyes gazed into his green eyes.

* * *

Madoka stared into the boy's eyes. His green eyes gazed into hers. Without even so much as a second, her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. She looked upon his freckled face. Something inside of her sparked to life. Her chest felt tight and warm. What was this feeling?

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked.

His hand reached out to her. She took his hand and stood up, holding her bag.

"Yeah..." Madoka said.

She found herself back in reality and her cheeks flushed red. Steam blew out of her ears.

"I-I'm sorry!" Madoka swiftly said with a bow. "I didn't see you and—!"

"N-No, it's ok... I... uh... was just standing here with my friends and—"

"Madoka!" Sayaka's voice was heard.

Madoka turned to see Sayaka and Homura approach.

"There you are!" Sayaka said as she got over to Madoka. "Remember what Mami said about not splitting up! I had to leave Kyoko with Mami since Homura noticed that you were gone and—"

"What Sayaka is trying to say is to stay with us next time." Homura said.

"S-Sure..." Madoka said.

Homura turned to the boy with the glasses.

"Is this room 1-A?" She asked.

"Why of course it is." The boy said. "Are you part of our class?"

"Yes," Homura said. "Homura Akemi."

"I'm Sayaka Miki!" Sayaka said before wrapping her arm around Madoka. "And this is my friend Madoka Kaname!"

"Um... hi." Madoka said.

"Tenya Iida." The boy with the glasses said.

"The name's Ochako Uraraka!" The girl with brown hair said.

"Izuku Midoriya." The green haired boy said. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"We look forward to spending this year with you guys! Isn't that right, Madoka? Homura?" Sayaka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Madoka said.

Homura cocked her head to the side. "If it makes Madoka happy, then..."

"Sorry girls." Mami said as she had Kyoko in tow.

"Somebody kill me..." Kyoko said.

"Oh quit complaining Kyoko. You'll love it here." Mami said. "Besides, class might be fun."

"You better be right about this or else..."

"Oh! Mami-san!" Madoka said.

"That's Mami Tomoe, and the girl she's with is Kyoko Sakura." Homura said.

"Making friends already girls?" Mami asked.

"Yeah, totally..." Homura said sarcastically.

"So what's going on in there?" Kyoko asked. "Is there a convention going on or—"

**BOOM!**

"Oh no..." Izuku said. "Kacchan's at it again..."

"Kacchan?" Madoka asked.

The group went inside to see that a boy with spiky sandy blonde haired boy with red eyes who looked really mad at a girl with long blonde hair.

"Who's that guy?" Sayaka asked.

"Katsuki Bakugou... a guy with some serious anger issues and is very prideful about himself..." Ochako said.

* * *

"You want to fucking go asshole?! I'll kick your ass right here!" Yang said.

"Come and get it blondie! And no cheap shots this time, got it?!" Bakugou yelled.

Suddenly the two were wrapped in bandages.

"What the—?!"

"The fuck—?!"

"Enough."

* * *

Everyone looked to see a very tired looking man with eyes that appeared half open and looked very worn out and almost as if he had gotten out of bed super late.

"Oh... hi Aizawa-sensei... are you—?"

"Yes, I'm this class's homeroom teacher." The man responded. "If only they would give me a damn break for once..."

"So does that mean you're our homeroom teacher for this year?" Madoka asked.

"Yes." Aizawa said. "Now all of you, go to your seats."

"Right..." The group says.

He looks to the rest of the students with a glare.

"Well? Go to your seats." Aizawa said. "Are you all deaf? I said go to your seats."

The students went to their seats. He entered the room and got behind a desk.

"For those who already know who I am, I need no introduction, but for any of you who haven't, I am Shota Aizawa, or better known by my hero name as Eraserhead." Aizawa said. "Now lets get to the point. The reason the WHA exists to protect and lend a helping hand to those who now live in the world that we all now live in and to teach all of you everything about the very world we inhabit as well as train all of you to face threats that I think all of you are familiar with."

"Is that why I'm stuck with all these extras then?" Bakugou asked.

"These extras have seen more action than you have Bakugou, take my word for it." Aizawa said. "Besides, just because they don't have Quirks doesn't mean they are all defenseless. Ghouls have an organ that allows them to use what is called a Kagune. These things are as sharp as blades that can cut through anything. Demon Weapons could easily shape-shift themselves into weapons much like a gun or blade or even a blunt instrument. And there are certain individuals that possess forms of psychokinesis, magic, and some of them even have abilities that defy our aspect of reality. Some of them also have a completely different physiology, half-breed or not."

"Yeah... whatever..." Bakugou said.

"All of you may be different, but remember that because you are different means that when you work together, you can do anything if you set your mind to it." Aizawa said. "But understand that I'm not the kind of teacher who is going to pick favorites or praise you for doing something productive. I expect all of you to become the heroes you were meant to be, and I set the bar really high, so expect me to push all of you really far."

"You mean you're going to work us off to death?" Kyoko asked.

"Is there a problem young lady?" Aizawa asked, his eyes suddenly glowing.

"No." Kyoko said.

"That's what I thought." Aizawa said. "But don't worry, you won't get bored for too long."

"And why's that?" Yuki Yuna asked.

"Because you'll get to go on missions." Aizawa said.

"Really?!" Sayaka asked.

"Yes, on the board, there are missions for you guys in the Heroic's Department to take on. Be it recovery, recon, elimination, delivery, etc." Aizawa said. "Just take on mission and take it to a terminal, you'll also be needing a cuff link."

He got up and handed out handcuff shaped devices.

"Put them on your right wrist. They'll help track your position and act as communications between you and your classmates when you go outside the walls." Aizawa said. "We have set up the Amity Network that Irons had developed during our reconstruction period. It is far more superior to the Internet in terms of speed and data storage, as well as security. The cuff links will help us monitor your positions while you are outside the city, so hold onto them at all times."

"At all times?" Inuyasha said.

"Well at least we'll know where we are." Blake said as she picked up her cuff.

"But must I wear only one?" Death the Kid asked agonizingly, shaking his fist.

The class puts the cuffs on their wrists.

"Now that we have those out of the way, I'd like for us all to do one thing that will prove to me that all of you have what it takes to be here." Aizawa said.

"Huh?" The class muttered.

"Wait, you don't mean we're going to do another one of those—"

"No." Aizawa said.

The UA kids sighed with relief.

"You're all going to Training Ground Beta to knock some tin cans around." Aizawa said. "It will only take at least the next half of our class."

"KNEW IT!" The UA kids exclaimed.

"Tin... cans?" Penny asked.

* * *

A/N: And so begins a sort-of slice of life project including everyone's favorite characters!

**Shipping Concerns**

I have a list of shippings already in my head, but I'm kinda afraid to try them out for... obvious reasons... I don't want to trigger too many people all at once. I'm just being creative with these ok guys? I don't want any flame wars going on because I decide to ship one character to another based on my tastes and I know I'm going to get chastised for some of them.

**Aizawa as Homeroom Teacher**

Aizawa: Out of all the people you could have chosen, why me?

Me: Because when I asked Qrow, he was already dead drunk when I found him.

Aizawa: Damn it Qrow...

Me: On the bright side, you'll be like a dad to well over 100 kids.

Aizawa: Do I look like a father figure to you?

Me:... yes.

Aizawa: **Leaves**

Me: Wait come back!

**Madoka and the boys**

Look, MadoHomu shippers, I get it, but in my eyes, Madoka kinda deserves a boyfriend and honestly, as a compromise, I'll make Homura a overprotective big sister figure if that will appease you.

**Deku and Madoka**

I mean... Madoka and Deku look like a nice couple... **sweats**

**Bakugou and Yang**

Cough... Vegeta and Bulma... cough...

**Weiss and Todoroki**

I mean... they have daddy issues, they have ice abilities along with fire abilities, they're smart, and I they have scars on their face. And... well... You guys probably know what might happen next.

**The Afterlife**

Yeah, I had to make alterations to the afterlife since every universe is being mixed together now. Simply put, someone dies, their soul could get eaten, turn into a Plus and then a Hollow if left alone for too long, could be sent to the Soul Society or end up in the Otherworld. And of course Shenron could undo any and all deaths (I'm not sure if the Soul Society is going to respond to that one, but I'll try to compensate).

**Post-apocalyptic world**

A mix of _Destiny_ and _Death Stranding_. Other locations in the Converged World will appear in new continents that erupted in the pacific and atlantic oceans (The continents of Remnant and the worlds of Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunter x Hunter). Everything else is still the same.

Be sure to leave a review or a PM to share any thoughts. I will see you all again next time.


	2. Enter Class 1-A (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**Enter Class 1-A (Part 2)**

The whole class was standing in front of the entrance to Training Ground Beta. It was an urban environment built to simulate hero work in an urban area, be it a hostage situation, a robbery, a bombing, a murder investigation, and combat. The UA kids were wearing their Hero Costumes while other members of the class had their own set of clothing with them.

"Wow! Those are some muscles!" Eijiro Kirishima said.

"Oh... it's nothing." Son Gohan said. "It's just a gi."

"But still, where did you get those muscles man?" Kirishima asked.

"I just trained with my dad a lot. He's a really strong martial artist." Gohan said.

"Cool!" Kirishima said. "So uh... Gohan, right?"

"Yeah Kirishima?" Gohan asked.

"I was wondering, why are you wearing purple though?" Kirishima asked.

"What's wrong with purple?" Gohan asked.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong! I just never thought I'd see another person wearing mostly purple." Kirishima said.

"Well... it's kinda like my favorite color." Gohan said.

"Oh... ok then." Kirishima said. "I was just wondering."

"So, why are you mostly exposing the top half of your body?" Gohan asked.

"Well, my Quirk makes my skin really hard, so I figured 'screw it, I'll just fight without a shirt on' when I designed my costume." Kirishima said.

"But why didn't you try having someone make a skin tight suit based on your skin fibers?" Gohan asked.

"Oh... oh damnit! Why didn't think of that one?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Dang it..."

"I-I'm not criticizing or anything, I'm just—!"

"I-I know but... ugh... well, it's too late already..." Kirishima said. "At least the ladies thinks this costume rocks at least..."

* * *

"M-Madoka? You uh... look really cute in that dress..." Izuku said with red cheeks.

"T-Thank you... Midoriya-kun..." Madoka said with a blushing face.

Homura was tensely looking at Izuku. Mami noticed Homura looking at Izuku with such tension.

"Care to explain what you're thinking about?" Mami asked.

"She's not ready." Homura said.

"Not ready to have a boyfriend, you mean?" Mami asked.

Homura briefly glared at Mami.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Mami asked.

"You know she has no idea about boys." Homura said.

"She doesn't need to know. She needs to know through experience." Mami said. "Just going with the flow."

"Even so..." Homura said.

* * *

"Wow Senpai! You look so cool!" Miyuki Hoshizora and Mana Aida said.

"Oh it's nothing..." Nagisa Misumi said, scratching her head. "But remember, whenever we are on official business that you call me Cure Black. Got it, Happy? Heart?"

"We got it Senpai!" Miyuki and Mana said.

"Oh boy... guess being their Senpai is going to be one hell of an experience, that's for sure..." Nagisa said.

"Well, we are the first PreCure." Honoka Yukishiro said.

"Yeah but... I feel like I may have been the subject to some pretty high hype." Nagisa said. "Then again..."

* * *

Akane Hino, Reika Aoki, Nao Midorikawa, and Yayoi Kise were with Miyuki.

"You know, I'm glad we're here." Akane said. "This place is so awesome! And we get to meet some of our dream characters!"

"Just remember that we're also here as students." Reika said.

"Some of them are a bit scary..." Yayoi said.

"Not everyone is completely scary." Nao said.

"Then why does Mr. Bakugou sound so angry?" Yayoi asked.

"I guess he's just... grumpy all the time." Nao said. "Yeah... that's it."

* * *

Mana was with Rikka Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba, Makoto Kenzaki, and Aguri Madoka.

"There a lot of people with superpowers here." Rikka said.

"I guess that's because they have superpowers and really cool weapons." Makoto said.

"That and they look like they have experience when it comes to fighting." Alice said.

"Looks that way." Rikka said.

* * *

"So you're basically reapers out on the prowl for souls to send to the other side." Yusuke Urameshi said.

"And you're a spirit detective, which would explain how you're capable of seeing us." Ichigo said. "Here I thought we'd look as though we were late."

"Actually, everyone can easily see you." A voice said.

They turned to see Leonardo Watch. His eyes were glowing an ominous blue.

"You mean everyone knows that we're reapers?" Rukia asked.

"Yup, that's right. And it's all thanks to this Uh... giant bubble around us." Leonardo said. "You can't see it, but it's got a huge amount of energy surrounding it, probably spiritual too. It helps to make you look visible to others so the students know that you're still here. So even if you had some pill containing the soul of another being taking over your body, everyone would know where you're on campus. That and the cuff link has a feature that tracks the soul as well."

Ichigo looked to his wrist.

"All thanks to a little thing called Magic." Leonardo said. "Oh and these eyes? They are the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods that can see everything. Illusions are useless as they see the 'Truth' of the world around me. It even lets me swap the visions of others and it tells me a person's true name."

"Damn... that's impressive..." Yusuke said.

* * *

Edward Elric knew that if there was one thing that triggers him, it's when people ever bother to mention his height. He always hated being called things like microbe, small, ant, bug, midget, shorty, pipsqueak, small, pint-sized, runt, or even dwarf. Just cracking a single joke about his height was enough to send him into fury filled frenzy.

He hates it when he even admits to being short.

"So he's your older brother..." Natsu Dragneel said.

"Y-Yeah..." Alphonse Elric said.

"Then why does he look so small?" Lucy Heartfilia asked.

A vein popped on his head. But this was a girl. There was no need to go swiping at her like a bear in a beehive over something as mini—insignificant as—

"Um..."

A vein popped on Edward's head. Alphonse, being the big empty suit of armor he was, quickly restrained his very angry older brother.

"Brother! Calm down! This is the first day!" Alphonse said.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER AL!" Edward yelled as he flailed around.

"He hates being called short, doesn't he?" Lucy asked.

"You have no idea..." Alphonse said.

* * *

"You can fight with three swords?!" Sayaka asked.

"Of course I do. Why do you think it's called the Santoryu?" Zoro asked.

"Ha! Just because you can fight with three swords doesn't mean you shouldn't use it too much." Karin Miyoshi said. "Two swords is good enough."

"But what if it isn't?" Sayaka asked her.

"Wha—?!"

"Besides, coincidently, using three swords allows me to go for high speed attacks, direct attacks, and even compressed air projectile attacks." Zoro said.

"That's so cool!" Sayaka said.

"But it's not that easy to use." Zoro said. "You have to get used to having to carry a third sword in your mouth first, then you have to hold the sword on your left hand where the blade is pointing away from your opponent, making it possible to have multiple cutting angles and allowing you to attack in a variety of ways. That you need only the sharpest of blades to cut through your enemies."

"But can you teach us how to do it?" Sayaka asked.

"Out of the question." Zoro said.

"What?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"At least he's sensible." Karin said.

"Besides, you'd cut yourself long enough to die from blood loss. It's really dangerous." Zoro said. "Although, if I had some booze, I might tell you how to avoid cutting yourself in trying to learn the Santoryu fighting style."

"Booze?!" Sayaka and Karin exclaimed.

"That one was a joke." Zoro said. "Still, even if you did, I doubt you would master it in weeks."

"Oh..." Sayaka said.

* * *

"You use a slingshot as a weapon?" Jaune asked.

"What's wrong with using a slingshot?" Ussop asked. "Besides, I made this bad boy myself."

He hoists his fairly huge slingshot. It's name was Kuro Kabuto. The materials that comprised this slingshot were by far the best materials Ussop could find. Inside the sling was a carnivorous plant, Bakun So. The slingshot gets bigger through the infusion of water. The bigger it gets, the mightier the sling, meaning it could cover a lot of range.

"Trust me when I say that I really outdone myself with this one." Ussop said. "This bad boy is more powerful than any weapon known to man."

"But it's just a slingshot." Jaune said.

"Oh, but that's what everyone thinks," Ussop said. "But then these bad boys come into play."

He pulled out what appeared to be seeds.

"These are Pop Greens, and every single one of them has a high growth rate. Most of these are deadly plants that would gobble you up or probably even worse than that to you." Ussop said. "And once Kuro Kabuto has its fill of water, it'll be really big and I could shoot at a target miles from here."

"Seriously?!" Jaune asked.

"No kidding!" Ussop said. "You'll see."

* * *

"So you're telling me that he can turn into a scythe?!" Ruby said.

"Yup." Maka Albarn said. "Soul."

"Ready when you are." Soul Eater Evans said.

His body is engulfed in a bright light. Maka took his hand. She lifted him into the air as his body turned into a pole. The head of the pole suddenly has a blade grow out of it as Maka twirls it around. After twirling it, she stops the scythe as it's form was revealed. It had a single red eye with a single red blade on it. Ruby was shaking like a fangirl.

"Can I hold him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, you might—"

"Yoink!" Ruby said as she snatched it.

Her hands suddenly felt hot for some reason... oh... there was smoke coming from her hands.

"GAH!" Ruby yelled as she threw the scythe up.

Maka caught the scythe.

"Hot hot!" Ruby said.

"You need to attune your soul wavelength to match with his." Maka said. "If your frequency is too low, it'll be heavy to hold. If your frequency is too high, it'll be too hot for you to hold."

"Besides, you're not cut out for a cool weapon like me." Soul said. "Besides, you have your own weapon."

"Oh yeah... Crescent Rose..." Ruby said.

She pulled out her weapon. It quickly unfolded to reveal a sniper scope along with a scythe blade. Maka looked surprised.

"What in the—?"

"Be careful with it. It's also a gun." Ruby said.

"Nope, I'm still cooler." Soul said.

* * *

"Wow... an artificial city... it's unbelievable..." Usagi Tsukino said.

"That's the idea." Ami Mizuno said. "It's supposed to help us simulate things that would go on in an urban setting while we go out on patrol off campus."

"It looks like a maze..." Makoto Kino said. "It'd be bad if we get lost."

"Lots of opportunities for surprise attacks." Rei Hino said.

"That and the buildings are really tall." Minako Aino said. "But are any of them skyscrapers **scraping** the skies?"

Silence...

Rei turned to Minako with a sigh.

"Minako, we talked about your puns. Now is not the time to be throwing them around on our first day here." Rei said.

"Oh come on, her puns can't be that **tear**-ble!" Yang said.

"Hey! You beat me to the **punch**-line!" Minako said, doing a fist bump with Yang.

"Oh god no..." Rei said as Makoto was on the floor, trying her best not to laugh. Usagi was already rolling on the floor, laughing as Ami sighed.

"Going straight to the... **point** are we?"

"I haven't even **bee**-gun!"

"Stop!" Rei yelled before slapping a paper charm to Minako's face.

* * *

"So you're part cat." Momoko Hanaski said.

"Yeah, basically." Ichigo Momomiya said.

"I'm infused with the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet." Minto Aizawa said.

"I'm more of a Finless Porpoise infusion." Retasu Midorikawa said.

"I'm more of a Gold Lion Tamarin." Bu-Ling Huang said.

"Gray Wolf." Zakuro Fujiwara said.

"Wow... that's amazing..." Hinagiku Tamano said.

"Humans infused with animal DNA..." Yuri Tanima said.

"Hmph. So what? It doesn't really matter." Scarlet O'Hara said. "Just because they have animal DNA in them isn't enough. They'll need more than that if they want to be here."

"Oh, but we can prove that, just you watch." Zakuro said.

"Uh... Scarlet, there's no need to be... you know..."

She didn't respond. Momoko sighed.

* * *

Josuke Higashikata and Giorno Giovanna were looking to their friends as they socialized.

"So there are Stand Users outside of Japan..." Josuke said.

"Yeah... and I thought there were Stand Users only in Italy once." Giorno said. "Mine can endow life into objects. For inorganic objects, they can turn into living organisms. For living beings, it affects the thinking process and causes the mind to perceive things in slow motion, all while the body is still and motionless. There's a ton of things it can do."

"Mine simply restores things back to their previous state." Josuke said. "It's not as flashy as your stand. But it comes in handy."

"So what's it like in Japan?" Giorno asked.

"Well... in Morioh Town, things can be... bizarre at times since there are stand users living there. I know most of them." Josuke said. "Not a single day goes by when something unusual happens and suddenly leads straight to a fight afterwards. But by the end of the day, some people get something out of it. So what's Italy like?"

"Well, if you can ignore the hitmen coming after you for, Italy's a nice place." Giorno said. "There used to be a drug ring going around in Italy until it came crashing down."

"So pretty bizarre there too." Josuke said.

Okuyasu Nijimura was rolling on the ground laughing. Koichi Hirose looked visibly distressed.

"I can't believe you let yourself get mugged like that! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Okuyasu laughed.

"I didn't even know he was mugging me!" Koichi said. "Besides, that's not funny at all! My passport was with my luggage!"

"And that is why you don't leave it in a briefcase." Rohan Kishibe said. "The next time you go to a foreign country, just carry it on your person next time..."

"I'll be careful next time!" Koichi said.

Narancia Ghirga was rolling around, laughing as well while holding his sides.

"Dude that is so dumb! You didn't know you were getting mugged and you almost let it happen!" Narancia said.

"I don't know what's even more funny, the fact that Giorno almost robbed a midget or that one time he—!"

Guido Mista bursted out laughing. Bruno Bucciarati, Trish Una, and Leone Abbacchio watched as the scene unfolded before them.

"You know, I can't help but feel bad for the little guy. First day in Italy and he almost gets mugged." Trish said.

"Oh please, mugging is just child's play." Abbacchio said.

"And yet even the most childish things are common whenever you think about it." Bucciarati said.

* * *

"What are you wearing?!" Iida exclaimed.

Satsuki and Ryuko were wearing their Kamuis and put them in combat mode. They looked like skimpy suits of armor. They were really risqué. In Ryuko's case, the undersides of her breasts and her waist were exposed. In Satsuki's case, her cleavage and her midsection were exposed. Ryuko had a red face while Satsuki showed not even a tiny amount of embarrassment. She simply glanced at the shaking man in a suit of armor who is moving his arm up and down rapidly.

"These are our Kamui's. They feed off our blood and thus have power." Satsuki said. "There is nothing wrong about the form they take when they are active."

"Yes there is!" Iida said. "It's indecent! It's too revealing! And don't even get me started on the eyes!"

One of the eyes on the Kamui's glanced at him.

"They're like living beings made in the shape of clothing." Satsuki said. "It's only natural."

"Then why does it look like that?!" Iida said.

"Please... don't make this a big deal..." Ryuko said.

"That's hot..." Mineta said as he carelessly wanders near Ryuko.

She kicked Mineta in the face and sent him flying.

"As you can see, they augment our physical capabilities." Satsuki said.

"B-But still—!"

She turned to him with a heel click. A radiant light emerged from behind her.

"Tenya Iida was it?" Satsuki asked. "There are times where one must simply bow to the absurd no matter how absurd the absurdity is! To resist the absurd with logic is to never understand the absurdity that lies before you! Remember that well, you pig in human clothing!"

"P-pig?!" Iida exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright that's enough gawking around." Aizawa said. "Gather around."

He rung a bell he had on his person. The students gave him their undivided attention.

"Listen up. In here, you'll be facing off against our Villain Robots. They were built to imitate the villains you might be fighting one day, but don't assume every villain will be like these machines." Aizawa said. "All of you must work together in order to clear them out. The task is simple, as a class, reach up to at least 300 points. You have 1-point Victories, 2-point Imperials, and 3-point Venators."

"Hold on a minute!" Iida exclaimed.

"You have up until 3 minutes to get to 300 points while working as a team." Aizawa said. "If so much as fail, you're all getting expelled."

"EXPELLED?!" The class exclaimed.

"HEY! WE JUST GOT HERE!" Kyoko said. "YOU CAN'T JUST TOSS US OUT OF HERE ON THE FIRST DAY!"

"YEAH TEACH! THAT'S UNCOOL!" Soul exclaimed.

"Then move or lose it, all of you." Aizawa said.

The gate opened and the students wasted no time in running in.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Up in the Administration Office was Toshinori Yagi, Ursula Callistis, Klaus von Reinherz, Dr Franken Stein, Roy Mustang, Qrow Branwen, Jotaro Kujo, and Marie Mjolnir.

"The students look promising as ever." Klaus said. "All of them are uniquely different from each other and they have abilities that could complement each other."

"Not to mention that they did well in the aptitude tests." Roy said.

"That and some of them have some interesting anatomies." Stein said, twisting the bolt in his head.

"Can you not think about dissection for five minutes?" Jotaro asked.

"Can't. I tried it before, but it came back a minute later." Stein said.

"What I want to know is why I'm the combat instructor and Kujo here isn't?" Qrow asked. "More importantly, don't you guys know that I'm a walking curse of bad luck?"

"Yes, we all know that Qrow." Marie said. "But some of us have gotten used to bad luck."

"I think you're missing a few screws then." Qrow said. _'Can't believe I even got a job here. All because Ozpin needed someone to keep an eye out on Ruby. Can't blame him though...'_

"But will they get along?" Toshinori asked.

"Isn't that why Aizawa went through with this? To get them to cooperate?" Qrow asked. "I'm here and you guys seem unbothered by the fact that my semblance is literal bad luck. Aizawa pulls this and all of you have doubts on whether it will work or not."

"We're all worried that this might not work." Roy said. "Especially if he pulls out the Executioner all of a sudden."

"With the remote?" Marie asked.

"Yup." Qrow said. "The Arena Trap is on standby. All he has to do now is set it loose and the kids will have bigger problems on their hands."

* * *

**Training Ground Beta**

Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa were keeping an eye out. Nanoha had her Raising Heart staff online and awaiting orders as Fate kept her Bardiche axe close to her. With them were Gon Freeccs and Killua Zoldyck.

"Gon, I don't get it, why are going with these girls?" Killua asked. "They look serious and the look like they could defend themselves."

"But we cant leave them alone. What if those robots surround them?" Gon asked. "We got to be there to protect them at the very least."

"Yeah but..."

The red jewel on Raising Heart lights up.

"Danger! Enemy approaching!"

"Fate!" Nanoha said.

"I know." Fate said.

They had their backs together as one wheeled, two armed robots surrounded the group with machine guns on their arms.

"We have you surrounded humans!" One bot spoke.

"Great, now look where we are." Killua said. "I really hope you're happy with this because I am not happy with this."

"There's only one way out now!" Gon said.

"Yeah... I guess." Killua said.

An electric aura surrounded Killua as Gon took a stance.

"Well, it would seem the enemy has us outnumbered." Fate said.

"Then let's even the odds!" Nanoha said. "Raising Heart, Buster Mode!"

"Bardiche, Haken Mode!" Fate said.

"Yes master!" The two magical devices sounded off.

The staff transformed to have the head look more like a spearhead. Bardiche tilts its axe head to reveal an energy blade much like a scythe.

"Let's do this!" Nanoha said. "Divine Shooter!"

"Arc Saber!" Fate said.

The cartridges on both devices fired off. Pink energy bolts were being fired out at the bots while Fate swung the scythe, releasing an energy arc at the bots. The bots were destroyed by the energy projectiles.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji heard the explosions. And stopped.

"It's starting..." Zoro said.

"Yeah..." Sanji said. "Well Luffy, looks like we got company."

"Finally, about time!" Luffy said.

He took out the swords and placed one in his mouth while holding the other two, with the one on his left hand pointing backwards. Sanji's right leg suddenly lit up on fire. The Villain Bots gathered in front of the three men.

"Alright, I'll take the ones on the right, you take the ones on the left." Sanji said. "Luffy gets what's left."

"Hell no, I'm taking them ALL on!" Zoro said.

"That's the spirit, Moss Head!" Sanji said.

"Gear... Second..." Luffy said.

His body turned into a reddish-pink color as steam was coming off. His rubber body began to pump blood much more faster than usual.

"Let's go!" Luffy said.

The three men ran at the bots.

"Santoryu..."

"Diable Jambe..."

"Gum Gum..."

The villain bots started firing. Luffy applies armament Haki on his arms, turning them into steel and swings his arms around back and forth as though he was throwing punches. Zoro spins in a dragon-like cyclone as Sanji leaps into the air.

"Tatsu Maki!"

"Extra Hachis!"

"Hawk Gatling!"

Zoro slices through the group of robots as Sanji repeatedly kicks the group of bots as Luffy's punches smashed right through. The trio emerged from the group of robots.

"I got most of them!" Luffy said.

"Bullshit! I kicked most of their heads in!" Sanji said.

"Hell no! I cut them all down!" Zoro said.

The bots exploded behind them.

* * *

"Hero Punch!" Yuna said as she delivered a punch with an explosive amount of force.

The villain bot was sent flying into a building.

Fu Inubouzaki slashed a group of villain robots while her sister, Itsuki Inubouzaki used her strings to hold the bots down. Mimori Tōgō sniped a villain boy from a distance. More villain bots came up ahead.

"Man! These guys are coming for more!" Yuna said.

"Well, we got our work cut out for all of us!" Fu said.

* * *

Sayaka cuts down a villain bot before using her cloak to go into the ground to dodge the bullets. She appeared from above and stabbed a bot in the head. She kicked four more to some other bots. Karin cuts the arm of one down before cutting the legs of a second and decapitates a third. Sayaka jumped off and cuts a villain bot down. The two back into each other as more bots showed up.

"These guys are just asking for it!" Sayaka said.

"Then let's give them something that they won't be disappointed in!" Karin said.

* * *

_'One for All 20% Full Cowling!'_ Izuku thought as the Quirk flowed throughout his body.

He rushed off against a group of the bots before jumping up. He threw his hand out. Black tendrils latched onto the bots and pulled them towards Izuku. He kicks them and smashes through them. He punched a villain bot in the face and sent the others behind it flying. One of them in the back was about to shoot him, but a pink arrow of light went through its body. The machine exploded.

Izuku turned around to see Madoka breathing as she pulled the bowstring back, making another arrow of light. She launched the arrow at another villain bot. The bot was shot through the red eye and deactivated.

"That was incredible, Madoka!" Izuku said.

"M-Midoriya..." Madoka said.

Suddenly, he found himself suddenly close to Madoka and heard an explosion. He turned to the source of the sound to see multiple explosives go off.

"What in the—?"

"You can thank me for doing all the work for you." Homura said, standing beside Izuku.

"A-Akemi-san?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, she can stop time, and she's got a lot of things in that shield of hers." Madoka said.

"O-Oh... I... see..." Izuku said. "Wait... does that mean..."

"I'd tell you, but then I'd kill you." Homura said.

"Homura!" Madoka said.

"Don't worry, I have rubber bullets." Homura said.

"R-Rubber Bullets?" Izuku asked meekly.

**BOOM!**

"Is that Kacchan?" Madoka asked.

"Probably..." Izuku said.

* * *

Bakugou blasted a villain bot as Yang punched another one with her Ember Cilica gauntlets.

"Forget it blondie! I've beaten these things straight to hell before!" Bakugou said.

"Oh really now?" Yang said. "Guess you knock-'em out in a bang and I'll take them out in a **Yang**!"

A vein popped.

"Did you just make a pun?!" Bakugou exclaimed as he blasted another villain bot.

"Yeah, has an explosive charm to it, don't you think?" Yang asked.

Bakugou growled to her pun. He blasted a villain bot in the face before turning to her.

"What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut up so I can focus here?!" Bakugou yelled.

Yang punched a hole through a villain bot before turning to him.

"Could you at least laugh at my puns?" Yang asked. "The least you could is—"

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled as he fired a concentrated blast through one of his hands.

Yang ducked as the blast beam pierced a villain bot. The bot exploded. Yang looked to Bakugou looking a bit angry.

"Ok what the hell was that for?!" Yang said.

"I saved your fucking life, didn't I?!" Bakugou said.

"You almost burnt a strand of my hair off, you asshole!" Yang said.

"So that's the thanks I get?!" Bakugou asked before turning around and blasted a villain bot.

"At least—!"

An explosion caught Yang off guard. She rolled over and got back up. She noticed a strand of hair fell of her head. Her eyes turned red as a yellow flaming aura shot out with a mighty roar. She punched a villain bot before beating down another villain bot.

Bakugou watched as Yang began to tear apart every single villain part apart with her gauntlets. Never in his life did he think he would find someone more angrier than him. She was probably just as strong as him if not drastically close to him... this was the first time he was even admitting that she was close to him in terms of power. What in the hell was going through his head right now?

Yang smashed bee fist through its head and pulled out the cables before punching the body and used it as a flail to destroy the other bots. She turned to Bakugou, who just... stood there. Awestruck. Speechless. He couldn't say a word.

"Well what are you looking at?!" Yang asked, her anger still red hot.

He didn't answer. He just stood there as if he was some slack-jawed idiot.

_'Shit... she really is hot when she's angry... Wait what the fuck am I thinking?'_ Bakugou asked.

* * *

Kirishima and Ojiro gawked as Gohan kicked and punched the villain bots with his bear hands tearing through their metal. It was like watching All Might in his prime beating a bunch of rust buckets! They had difficulty getting through the armor, yet Gohan here is making it look extremely easy! What was he, a monster?!

"This guy's a monster!" One of the bots said.

"Every Bot for himself!"

Gohan fired ki blast after ki blast at the robots. He saw the robots giving up and relented as they retreated. He turned to the other two behind him and saw them gawking.

"Are you guys—"

"Dude, are you even human?" Ojiro asked.

"You cut those guys down like they were cheese..." Kirishima said.

"Oh, I don't know my true strength. It does that a lot." Gohan said.

The bots were coming back, this time in a pile. Gohan knew what this called for. He breathed in and out before placing both hands out, cupping them and put his cupped hands together. He pulls his arms back as a white aura surrounds Gohan.

"Ka... me... ha... me..." Gohan said.

As he chanted the words, a blue sphere of energy forms between his hands.

"HA!" Gohan said as he thrusts his arms out, firing a blue energy beam at the bots.

Ojiro and Kirishima held each other tightly as the beam blasted the pile of bots and reduced them to slag and smoldering fire.

"Dude... he's not human..." Kirishima said.

"No shit..." Ojiro said.

* * *

Ichigo slashes a villain bot. He slashes another. Rukia slashes another one down. The two backed off.

"These guys don't learn when to quit." Ichigo said.

"Yes, they don't." Rukia said. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

She turns the blade in a counterclockwise circle. The blade, hilt, and tsuba of the katana turns white. A white ribbon comes out of the pommel of the sword, the tsuba takes the shape of a hollow snowflake-like circle. Ichigo draws his spirit energy to his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. It glows blue.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as he slashes at the machines.

All of his spirit energy flows to the tip of the blade and a crescent moon shaped energy slash emerged and did more than slash to the machines. It vaporized them instantaneously. Rukia holds her Zanpakuto upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia said.

The blade glows. She drew a circle with the tip of her sword. Suddenly, everything in the circle froze instantly.

"So, did you end up destroying a portion of the city?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was silent as he looked at the collateral damage he had just caused. He tore up a few blocks.

"A few blocks..."

"Your voice is wavering."

_'Busted...'_

* * *

Black Rock Shooter shot down a villain bot with her Rock Cannon. She aimed the cannon at another bot and shot at it. The hyper accelerated rock slammed through the hull and hits a power generator.

Penny Polendina used her wired controlled swords to slice through the villain bots. She dodged the incoming projectiles and had her swords disperse and change into gun mode. Green energy beams showered the bots and destroyed a multitude of them.

"Please forgive me, for though we are mechanical, I must eliminate you or else me and my friends will get expelled." Penny said.

* * *

Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima has their Kagune out. Ken's was a Rinkaku type, a type that excels in brute strength. Touka's was a Ukaku type, a type that deals in high speed attacks. Touka's kagune began to crystallize. She fired crystalline projectiles from her kagune. The crystals go through the steel armor plating of the villain bots. Ken unleashes his kagune against the bots, taking them down with brute strength. Electricity came off Touka's kagune as she fires electrically charged energy bolts out of her kagune.

The bots were destroyed.

"These tin cans aren't tough." Touka said. "We can break them easily."

"Yeah... looks that way." Ken said.

* * *

Natsu unleashes one fiery blast that destroyed a group of villain bots.

"These guys don't learn to give up..." Natsu said.

"You're telling me!" Lucy said as light envelopes her body. "Regulus!"

She kicked one of the villain bots in the head, knocking it back away from her.

"How do you like that?!" Lucy said.

* * *

Aizawa was impressed with how well the kids were doing. He pulled out a remote with a red button on it.

_'These kids are troublesome...'_ Aizawa thought. _'Time to raise the stakes.'_

He pressed the button.

* * *

The ground shook before a giant robot emerged from the ground. It had treads for legs and looked very menacing. The class grouped up and looked at the robot.

"Dude! That's too freaking huge!" Ussop said.

"Getting flashbacks here!" Kirishima said.

"That is one big robot!" Usagi said.

"We faced them before, we'll—"

"Actually guys, let me handle this." Gohan said.

"Dude are you nuts?! There's no way you'd be able to put a dent in it on your own!" Kirishima said.

"Just stand back." Gohan said.

He got up front and breathed in. Maka senses something rising from Gohan.

_'What in the—!'_ Maka thought.

"Oi! Maka! What's wrong?!" Soul asked.

"That feeling... his soul wavelength is... its resonating..."

"Resonating?" Kid asked.

"Hey... does anyone get that feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah... this is... his spirit energy is rising..." Rukia said.

"What is this?" Killua asked.

Gohan roared as a golden aura erupts. The ground gives way to an incredible force. The whole group looked in awe.

"Such a pretty light..." Nagisa said.

"I can't deal with bright lights!" Crona said.

"His hair!" Sanji said.

Gohan's hair turned gold and went straight up. His muscles barely bulged. Gohan's eyes turned emerald green. His aura was jagged.

"Incredible..." Maka said. "His soul wavelength... it's even more powerful than I thought..."

"What's with that aura?" Weiss asked.

Gohan stepped forward and cupped his hands together and pulls them back.

"Ka... me..."

A blue light grows between his hands. It grows exponentially.

"Ha... me..."

The aura expands as the ball gets bigger than his hands can hold it.

"Move it!" Satsuki said.

The class got back as Gohan was about to fire a particularly strong blast.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

He pushed his hands out as a giant blue beam fired forth as he roared with the voice of a great beast. The beam rushed towards the giant robot before it literally engulfs the upper half of its body. The beam shot straight up towards the sky. The beam dissipated and the upper half of the machine was melted down into slag.

"Holy..."

"Shit..." Yang said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?! A MONSTER?!" Ussop freaks out.

"Damn..." Ichigo said.

"That was..." Usagi said.

* * *

The teachers were all shocked, Stein on the other hand looked amazed.

"Scary..." Toshinori said.

"They are... surely going to be a handful..." Ursula said.

"I need a drink. Right now." Qrow said.

"They have quite the potential..." Klaus said.

"Give me a break..." Jotaro said.

"And they want us to teach those kids..." Roy said.

"They can't be too bad, right?" Marie asked.

"Interesting..." Stein said, twisting the bolt in his head slowly.

* * *

Aizawa dropped the remote. His eyes twitched.

_'Why is it that I'm left with the most destructive students on the planet?'_ Aizawa thought.

* * *

A/N: Poor Aizawa, I feel bad for him.

**MadoIzu**

I mean... it's not a **bad** idea. I just know people have been shipping MadoHomu for so long that shipping Madoka with a guy would seem completely unorthodox and I fear that some will react negatively to this ship for several reasons.

**BakuYang**

I guess he just likes his women how he likes his food, spicy hot.

**Kamehameha**

The poor robots... they never stood a chance.

**The Teachers**

Toshinori, Chariot (Ursula), Roy, and Klaus would make for cool teachers. Roy though... he's Roy Mustang. Knowing him, he's going to be slightly distracted by the miniskirts. Marie would totally be like Chariot in regards to acting like a mom. Stein is... Stein. He's just that guy who loves to dissect things. Qrow and Jotaro would definitely be little bit rough with the students.

Until next time folks!


	3. Enter Class 1-A (Part 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**Enter Class 1-A (Part 3)**

The classmates went back to class and stayed in the room discussing what had just occurred.

"It took me an arm to knock one of those down and he managed to blow up one robot without even having to touch it..." Izuku said. "He must have some kind of..."

He was beginning to mutter to himself.

"Damnit..." Bakugou cursed as he had his face planted into the desk. "There's no way that I'm out classed by some... damnit..."

"That Gohan kid really blew up a giant robot..." Kyoko said.

"Yeah... that was..."

"His power is greater than we could have thought." Homura said.

"He seems like a nice person though..." Madoka said.

"Yeah... a nice person who could blow up the planet if he wanted to..." Sayaka said.

"But he wouldn't actually blow up the planet, right?" Madoka said.

"First Luffy, now this guy? Is there anyone else who isn't human?" Sanji asked.

"You do forget that there are people who can turn into weapons, right?" Zoro asked.

"Don't remind me!" Sanji said.

"Well... you have definitely become popular." Leonardo said.

"Well... its a long story." Gohan said.

The door opened and came in a really buff blonde haired man with two streaks standing upright.

"I AM HERE!" The man said.

"All Might!" Izuku said.

"Who?" Most of the class asked.

"Hello there youngsters! It is I, All— OH MY GOD!"

Smoke bellowed as the buff man turned skinny and had a triangular face with disheveled hair. Izuku stood frozen. Most of the class was in shock as the man coughed blood.

"Sorry about that..." Toshinori said. "I am Toshinori Yagi and **cough** I am your Heroic Studies teacher for this year..."

"You look like a skeleton!" Josuke said.

"Well that's what happens when you lose a lung... **hack**!" Toshinori said.

"Lost a lung!?" The class yelled.

"All Might... just because Eri helped you to get your Quirk back doesn't mean you should—"

"I know young man... takes time to getting used to it all..." Toshinori said. "Sorry for the conundrum kids... I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Um... can you still teach?" Atsuko Kagari asked.

"Of course I can! Just because my health is this bad doesn't mean I can't teach!" Toshinori said. "Besides, as a Pro Hero, it is my duty to ensure that the next generation is better than the current generation by teaching you youngsters the way of the Hero."

"Even when you look like you might die?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, that too." Toshinori said. "As your teacher of heroism, I must ensure that you kids are groomed into the best heroes this world has ever seen despite whatever origins you have, be it a swashbuckling Pirate or a half-breed between man and demon."

He went into a coughing fit. He pulled out an inhaler and used it. His coughing stopped.

"Damnit... these coughing fits are a pain to deal with..." Toshinori said. "Anyways, let's just get to the basics. What a hero should do as opposed to what a hero should not do."

"Like what?" Kyoko asked.

"No stealing." Toshinori said.

"Even when you're poor, don't have any money to buy food and when you're desperate to survive?" Kyoko asked.

Toshinori was silent.

"Well—"

"No no. Go on. I'm not mad. I'm just saying I would 100% do it if that were me right now." Kyoko said.

Toshinori cleared his throat.

"A hero must always smile. It makes the people feel safe and comfortable whenever a hero comes in smiling to reassure the people that they shall have nothing to fear." Toshinori said. "I know you have to look serious, but smile so that morale does not sink."

"Do we have to?" Blake asked.

"Why of course young Belladonna! A hero must always show the people support in times where they are in distress or despair." Toshinori said. "Another thing a hero must do is to ensure that all civilians are accounted for and are away from the danger zone."

"At least that way we can fight at full power!" Luffy said.

"And that we don't risk any fatalities." Tony Tony Chopper said.

"Exactly, Young Chopper!" Toshinori said.

"But what about the villains?" Bakugou asked.

"Oh that's easy, a hero must capture the villain by either subduing him or by making him lose the will to fight or run." Toshinori said. "Cover every possible escape route and set up barricades so he has nowhere to run and sweep the area in case he goes into hiding."

"But what if he has a hostage?" Diana Cavendish asked.

"Well then it is standard procedure to assess the situation first. The villain will most likely have a list of demands to be made before he thinks of releasing the hostages." Toshinori said. "Make sure to get the villain while his mind isn't mainly focused on himself and the hostage. Speed, precision, and intelligence are vital. Never forget any of those."

"Do we wait for the police or not?" Ruby asked.

"In some cases, it is better to have the police come to back you up as you'll have more manpower to take the dastardly villain down." Toshinori said. "Though there are times where you'll have to get the villain before calling it in to the police."

"But what if we can't subdue him? What if he refuses to give in? Will we have to use deadly force?" Homura asked.

"Well yes and no." Toshinori said. "You're supposed to catch the villain, not vaporize every atom in his body. Killing another person is bad."

"Pretty sure some of us are not children anymore." Sucy Manbavaran said. "Also, if killing a person is bad, does that mean killing a Grimm is a good thing? Isn't killing just killing?"

Toshinori and the class was silent.

"Sucy, it's not that deep..." Tsuyu Asui said. "Kero."

"I'm just saying..." Sucy said.

"Nonetheless—!"

The bell rings.

"Well, that's my cue. I got to go kids..." Toshinori said.

He buffed up one last time and flexed his muscles.

"And remember: Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" All Might said before speeding out to the hallway laughing.

The classroom was quiet.

"So... who's our teacher for our next class?" Lotte Jansson asked.

"I don't know." Kagome Higurashi said.

A woman with dark blue hair tied into a small ponytail and red eyes entered the room. She was wearing the standard Luna Nova staff uniform. A dark violet hooded dress reaching up to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, a single brown strap on the chest area, and the dress' inside is colored a deep red; a black choker; a dark violet witch hat with a dark blue band decorated with a red feather and a golden crescent-shaped object; dark blue knee-high boots with a deep dip and red tips. She had black oval framed glasses over her red eyes.

"Hello there Class, my name is Ursula Callistis." The woman said. "Although, I am known by another name."

She took off her glasses and tossed them into the air. Her hair tie came off. She took her hat off, letting her hair flow down. She spun around a bit. Her clothes turned white. She wore a white jacket with long sleeves with the appearance of a corset or vest. She had coattails on the sides of her hips; and two blue buttons holding everything together; a blue skirt; a brown body-belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle; blue thigh-high stockings that have been folded over themselves; white boots with a diamond-like shape in the tip, two parallel buttons right under it, along with a red tip and heels; and also a red cape with a brown strap and golden buttons.

She caught her hat that turned into a white witch hat with a blue hatband and a red-and-blue diamond/spade-like symbol with a golden four-pointed star in the middle. She caught her glasses as well and stored them.

"My real name is Chariot Du Nord and I once went by the stage name of Shiny Chariot!" She said. "Performing great magical spectacles unlike any seen before in any part of the world with great success!"

"Cool..." Most of the girls said.

"Now that's my kind of woman..." Sanji said.

"Hubba hubba..." Mineta said.

"NO OGLING!" Akko said, smacking the two with a paper fan.

"I'll be teaching all of you English for this year." Chariot said.

"Huh?" Akko asked.

"What happened to teaching astronomy?" Sucy asked.

"Well... I am in the company of a lot of people who don't speak English, so I decided to teach English." Chariot said.

"Ok, good enough." Sucy said.

"Now then, let's get to the basics, shall we?" Chariot said.

_'At least this will be better than with Present Mic...'_ The UA kids said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"ACHOOOOOO!" Present Mic sneezed. "Damn this cold is throwing me off beat today..."

* * *

**World Hero Academy**

The bell rang.

"Well kids, it's been fun for today. Later now." Chariot said before she left.

As soon as she left however, a chair was speeding toward her. She jumped to side as the chair went straight into the room. The chair fell over, and so did Dr Franken Stein. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona cringed from the sight.

The man got back up along with the chair and proceeded to park the chair behind the pedestal.

"Why hello there kids—"

"Stein! We talked about this!" Chariot said.

"Oh please, no harm was done." Stein said. "At least not yet."

Chariot squinted her eyes in suspicion. She closed the door. Stein turned to the students who were now slightly terrified by the man's appearance.

"Hello kiddies, the name's Stein, but please feel free to call me Professor Stein." Stein said. "Now before we begin, does anyone—?"

"Why is there a screw in your head?" Izuku asked.

"Oh this thing? Well that's a long story. I don't want to talk about it since it's boring. Moving on." Stein said. "Now before we begin, who's up for a few dissections today?"

The room was dead silent.

"Oh come on kids. It'll be fun..." Stein said.

"Admit it already, you came here because you want to dissect most of our classmates for being interesting to you." Soul said.

"WHAT?!" Most of the class exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." Stein said. "But I guess you knew that I'd get fired if I actually did dissect someone in this class."

"No shit..." Bakugou said.

"Anyway, I'll be teaching Biology." Stein said. "And boy is biology fun."

"I'm starting to hate it now..." Bakugou said.

"Wait, if you're not the medical doctor here, then who—?"

"Oh, just some old hag called Recovery Girl is taking over as medical doctor." Stein said. "All because she can apparently heal people with a kiss."

* * *

**_Headmaster's Office_**

"YOU PUT STEIN IN THERE WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?!" Spirit Albarn exclaimed.

Ozpin tipped his glasses back in order.

"Look, Mr Albarn, I have looked into this man myself and I can assure you, he will not—"

"HE EXPERIMENTED ON ME WHEN WE WERE YOUNG!" Spirit sobbed.

"Please Mr Albarn, calm down." Nezu said.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING CALM WHENEVER HE'S INVOLVED! OH THE TORMENT! THE TORMENT!" Spirit sobbed. "CALM NEVER GAVE ME A DAMNED THING WHENEVER I ASK FOR IT!"

"Look, we have warned Stein that if he tries to dissect the students, he will have a pink slip in the morning and will he booted off the premises." Ozpin said. "And thankfully, he hasn't done that yet."

"But what if he actually does it? What if he actually experiments on my daughter because of her dormant weapon gene? I gotta do something... someone needs to—"

**SLAP!**

Spirit was knocked out by Glynda.

"So, do I call security?" Glynda asked.

"Please do... I have a headache..." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Class 1-A**

The bell rang. Stein was on his rolling chair.

"Well, it's been fun kids." Stein said. "Well, at least for me."

He slid backwards, only for the chair to bump on the exit and cause Stein to fall off the chair. He got back on the chair and slid on out.

The class breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god... we won't have to see him again..." Inuyasha said.

"I hope the next teacher is better than the last one." Kirishima said.

Roy Mustang entered the room. The girls looked completely captivated by his looks.

_'Who's that guy?'_ The girls thought.

"Hello there Class, I am Roy Mustang and—"

"Colonel?!" Edward said.

"Oh Ed, I didn't know you were in this class." Roy said. "Couldn't see you there since you're so small in this big room."

A vein popped in Ed's head. Alphonse quickly restrained his brother.

"Did you come here to crack jokes about my height and this room?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Ed..." Alphonse said.

"No, I'm just here to teach mathematics." Roy said.

"C-Colonel?" Mostly everyone but Inuyasha said.

"The hell's a Colonel?" Inuyasha asked.

"A very high military rank." Weiss said.

"And does he outrank the shogun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"I knew it. Foreigners are dumb..." Inuyasha said.

"Sit." Kagome said.

Inuyasha face-plants into the ground.

"What's with the gloves?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh these? They're made out of a material that causes sparks. The circles on these gloves allow me to conduct alchemy by expanding the air as the sparks are generated, meaning..."

He snapped his fingers, causing a spark. A small burst of flame shot forth.

"They do that." Roy said.

"C-Cool..." Kirishima said. "Wait, what's alchemy?"

"Well... it's like this: I can transmute objects into different ones depending on the elements, chemical make up, and transmutation circles. However, it's like science. Energy is used as a catalyst to transmute materials, and both matter and energy can't be created from nothing or destroyed to the point nonexistence. That means that an object of one kilogram would simply be transmuted into parts that weigh a sum of one kilogram." Roy said. "Another thing to consider is that an object made out of a certain material will only transmute into a material with the same basic makeup and properties of the initial material used. Meaning that an object made of water can only transmute into another object with the attributes of water."

"I see..." Ami said.

"Huh?" Luffy said, scratching his head.

"Try to cheat your way out of the laws of equivalent exchange will cause a Rebound, something you want to **avoid** when using the kind of alchemy you saw being used the first time." Roy said. "Just remember that Alchemy goes in three steps, comprehending the object's structure and properties of the atoms comprising it along with the flow and balance of kinetic and potential energy within, destroying the object, reducing it to its parts and then reconstructing the object while it is in a malleable form so it has a new shape. But enough about Alchemy."

"Big question though, why is some guy with a military ranking doing here?" Neptune asked.

"Why that's easy my friend." Roy said. "Tiny mini-skirts!"

There was a deafening silence. Roy felt the eyes of every single girl in the class drawing beads on him.

"Please don't kink shame me..." Roy said. "The other teachers had already kink shamed me enough."

"Just don't go into the girl's locker room, got it?" Yang asked.

"Yes ma'am..." Roy said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Qrow was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You fucked up Aizawa! You made the kids go a bit too far!" Qrow said.

Aizawa was livid and Qrow didn't have a care in the world.

"I thought one of my students would have told the others that it was a hoax, but I guess now it seems like they forgot and now I have to put up with the media asking why there was a blue energy beam going all the way out to the sky." Aizawa said.

"Give me a break..." Jotaro said.

"Still, maybe now you'll learn that it's not always best to use expulsion as a—"

"Oh don't you start." Aizawa said. "Now that I think about it, Katsuki is probably pissed off at the fact that the gap keeps widening."

"Honestly, why shouldn't he?" Jotaro asked.

The bell rung.

"Ah, lunch already... guess I'll get ready for the next class." Klaus said. "Jotaro,"

* * *

**_Lunchtime_**

Inuyasha was eating the ribs like there was no tomorrow and so was Luffy. Zoro was absolutely disappointed at the fact that there was no booze to drink. All he had now was some energy drink. The girls were having conversations about their lives at their former schools. Most of Class 1-A was enjoying lunchtime at the cafeteria, but...

Neito Monoma was at it again. Belittling Class 1-A like it was his job or something. Unfortunately, he belittled a bit too much... especially when he dissed Josuke's hairstyle.

Josuke puts his spoon down and promptly got up, pulled his comb out, combed his hair, and looked at Monoma dead in the eyes, filled with enough anger to put him in a blind rage.

"Buddy, would you mind rephrasing that? Before somebody gets hurt?" Josuke asked menacingly.

"J-Josuke? Could you—?"

"Midoriya. Shut it." Josuke said.

Never before did Izuku hear such anger in that voice. It was like Kacchan's but more profound.

"That's right. That hairstyle is so old that it's just so... stupid!" Monoma said. "Hell, I bet birds would like to lay their eggs in that stupid nest-head of yours!"

"Monoma, I really think you're going a bit overboard with this." Izuku said.

"Oh what's he gonna do? Punch—"

**DORA!**

Without warning, Crazy Diamond manifested and punched Monoma hard in the face, cracking the guy's skull.

_'H-Huh?'_ Monoma thought.

"Now you really **_pissed_** me off..." Josuke said. "Now you're going to regret it..."

Crazy Diamond pulled its fist back, Monoma's blood dropped from his nose. He wiped his nose and noticed the blood.

_'My... blood... this is... my blood... he hit me...'_ Monoma said. "You... you hit me..."

His nose suddenly went back to the way it was. All of Monoma's face was back to normal. He looked angered.

"If you don't want me to hit you again, I suggest you do yourself a favor and get out of my face." Josuke said. "And while you're at it, go fuck yourself."

"YOU SICK BAS—!"

**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!**

Crazy Diamond punches Monoma as fast as a machine gun with the power of a shotgun with each punch.

**DORAAAAA!**

One final punch sent Monoma into another table. He fell off the table as it fell over. Izuku looked absolutely terrified. Josuke sat back down and continued to eat. Izuku could only look in shock. Itsuka Kendo roughly apologized for Monoma's behavior while the rest of his Class 1-B classmates came to help the guy up. Monoma's injuries were strangely all healed up. He was just unconscious.

* * *

**_Later..._**

Klaus von Reinherz stepped into the classroom looking very friendly despite the protruding fangs on the lower jaw.

"Hello there, students. I'll be teaching history since I'm rather good with history." Klaus said.

"Uh... sir, what's with those fangs?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, it's just my under-bite." Klaus said.

"Oh... for a second there I thought you were a vampire." Izuku said.

"Well... I am part Blood Breed, which is technically the same as a vampire, only they're more deadly than vampires." Klaus said. "That and any means of killing a vampire wouldn't work on them."

The class was silent.

"Don't worry kids, I don't have any intentions of drinking your blood. In fact—"

"I think we get it, Mr. Reinherz." Ami said. "I believe we still have a lesson or something of the like."

"Ah yes, history!" Klaus said. "Now where was I?"

* * *

**_Headmaster's Office_**

"So the dorms have been set up?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. We have just finished placing all of the personal belongings in the rooms of the all dorms." Glynda said. "With this, the students will be able to live here."

"Indeed," Ozpin said. "It's been one year since those days. All of that destruction and horror from when the world suddenly changed without warning."

He looked to a photo with all the faculty in the picture frame. Ozpin sighed.

"You know, I always wondered what lied beyond Remnant." Ozpin said. "I never expected this of course. It was quite the surprise. A world without Dust. A world without Grimm. A land of peace and tranquility. That is before the worlds suddenly merged."

"Headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"Did you know that... on this world, there was no Grimm or Dust? It was just a world that was structured rather differently from Remnant." Ozpin said. "Large pieces of land separated by vast oceans. Eurasia, Africa, the Americas... without any Grimm, we wouldn't fear to expand across the globe, creating large communities that would eventually culminate into... this. So much peace and tranquility. What a wondrous life that could have been. But then the Convergence happened and everything started to fall apart. The mightiest heroes assembled, put an end to all of the mindless death and destruction, and established peace once again. Now here we are, trying to keep it all together."

Ozpin looked out the window. He looked upon the vast city itself.

"Now we have to protect all of this and so much more." Ozpin said. "That is the sworn duty of the World Hero Academy. That's why we are here. And its why this bastion of a city exists. To safeguard the future of humanity."

* * *

**Class 1-A**

The bell rang.

"I hope to see you tomorrow kids." Klaus said. "Take care of yourselves."

He left the room.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Mina Ashido said.

"I wonder who our next teacher will be..." Chopper said.

"Hopefully it's someone like Klaus." Yang said.

Jotaro walked in the room. The students looked at the man and watched him enter the room.

"Alright class, the name's Jotaro Kujo, I'll be your PE teacher." Jotaro said. "Get your PE uniforms on and meet me on the PE Grounds. A Qrow Branwen, who is your combat instructor will be waiting for you along with me. Now move it."

"UNCLE QROW IS HERE?!" Ruby exclaimed. "HE'S EVEN OUR COMBAT INSTRUCTOR?!"

"I just said that." Jotaro said. "Now get to the lockers and get into uniform."

"Uncle Qrow?" Luffy asked.

"He's our uncle." Yang said as she held Ruby.

"Wait, he's your uncle?" Izuku asked.

"Of course he is!" Yang said. "He's like the coolest uncle ever! Just ask Ruby."

"Are you going to get into uniform or not?" Jotaro asked.

* * *

**_Later..._**

The class was on the PE Grounds in their PE uniforms. They were like the UA PE uniforms. Of course, to compensate for different sizes and the like, the materials the uniforms are made out of are elastic and durable.

"This is so cool..." Ruby said.

"Does this make my tail stand out?" Inuyasha asked.

"It looks perfectly symmetrical. Just how I like it to be." Kid said.

"Now that you kids are here, we can finally get to work." Qrow said, drinking out of his canteen.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby said as she jumped toward Qrow at blinding speed.

Jotaro stopped her with Star Platinum. He puts her back on the ground. Ruby whined as she turned back.

"Education is important, but training is also essential. For that reason, I was selected for the job." Jotaro said. "Qrow here will be your combat instructor for the duration of the year. We'll be helping you grow both physically and mentally. Remember that."

"Yes sir!" The students said.

"Good, let's get started." Jotaro said.

* * *

**Teacher's Lounge**

Toshinori drank a cup of some Earl Gray Tea that Ursula brought in.

"Ah! This is some good tea..." Toshinori said.

"If you'd like, I'll bring more with me to work." Ursula said. "Or maybe you'd like to know how to cook Earl Gray Tea."

"Honestly, I'm more into coffee." Stein said. "I wonder how Jotaro is handling the students. He is their PE teacher after all."

"I'm sure he's doing his best for the kids." Ursula said.

* * *

"I can't keep going..." Sayaka said as the girls were jogging on the track while she was struggling to maintain her stamina.

She felt a cold glare coming from Jotaro.

"Sir... please... I can't keep running..."

"Did I say we were taking breaks?" Jotaro asked menacingly.

"Never mind..." Sayaka said.

* * *

"I don't know, I feel like he might be a bit tough on the students." Klaus said.

* * *

"Ouch!" Madoka said as she sprained an ankle.

Jotaro came up to her and helped her up.

"Mr Kujo?" Madoka asked.

"Your ankle sprained." Jotaro said. "Josuke should fix it up."

* * *

"But he seems like a nice guy." Toshinori said. "I mean sure, he's kinda cold, but at least he warms up from time to time."

* * *

Kirishima fell onto the ground.

"I can't go on..."

"Do I have to beat some sense into that overcooked noodle you call a head?" Jotaro asked.

"NOPE! I'M GOOD!" Kirishima said as he quickly got up and ran.

* * *

"I don't know, he sounds harsh." Stein said.

* * *

"Mr Kujo... I can't feel my legs..." Jaune said as he panted.

"Then rest Jaune. It's not like you'll die if you do." Jotaro said.

"T-Thank you sir..." Jaune said.

* * *

"But he seems like a really nice guy." Ursula said.

* * *

"Do you want to die?" Jotaro asked menacingly.

"N-No..." Kyoko said.

"Then quit it with the back talk." Jotaro said. "Or I might have to add _**please**_."

_'Damn this school...'_ Kyoko thought.

* * *

"I'm sure it will work out just nicely." Toshinori said.

* * *

The kids were sweating and they were tired.

"Alright, that's enough training for today. Your last class will begin shortly, head back to the classroom after you've showered and changed." Jotaro said.

"Yes sir..."

* * *

**_Later..._**

Marie Mjolnir entered the room.

"Hello kids! I am Marie Mjolnir and I'll be your art teacher for today!" Marie said.

"Um... it's been exactly a minute and a half since class started..." Izuku said.

"I have a terrible sense of direction..." Marie said. "I mean how am I supposed to know where to go in this giant maze that I've barely understood for over the course of a year?"

"If it makes you feel better, Zoro's sense of direction is so bad, he could be on a straight path and get lost on said path literally in seconds." Ussop said.

"I don't get lost, you guys get lost all the time." Zoro said.

"Said the man who thought going towards a cloud that **moves** and **changes shape** was ever a good idea." Ussop said. "Especially when it **wasn't** a good idea."

"Well time to make up for lost time!" Marie said.

"Um... what's with the eyepatch?" Nora asked.

"Oh, this thing?" Marie asked, pointing to the eyepatch. "I don't remember. It probably doesn't matter anyway... back to class!"

* * *

**_Later..._**

The class was over. The bell rang.

"Well Class, that was the bell. Now it's time for our favorite part of being here!" Marie said. "Since WHA is a boarding school..."

"Oh god no..." Blake said.

"You all get to live in Dorms!" Marie said with the voice of an angelic choir.

"DAMNIT!" Bakugou cursed as he fired off a pair of explosions.

Marie karate chopped Bakugou in the head.

"No explosions or profanity in this classroom Bakugou..." Marie said with an utmost threatening voice.

"What are you, a gorilla cyclops?" Inuyasha asked.

"WHO ARE CALLING GORILLA CYCLOPS?!" Marie yelled before karate chopping Inuyasha.

_'This is worse than the damn beads...'_ Inuyasha thought.

Both boys fell down pretty fast.

"Now kids, grab your things and make for the dorms." Marie said in a cheery tone.

_'Scary...' _Most of the students thought.

* * *

**_Later..._**

The class and Aizawa was standing outside a building that had six stories.

"Welcome the WHA Height Alliance. You'll be living in these dorms for the rest of your entire life here." Aizawa said. "Also, you have individual rooms and the genders are again separated like usual."

"Curses! Foiled again!" Nora cried out.

"Damn you Aizawa..." Mineta said.

"Just as long as my room isn't the fourth one in a floor and isn't on the fourth floor." Mista said.

"You know, I'm starting to realize that whole expulsion thing you said earlier is kind of pointless now." Leonardo said. "I mean, if we failed to even get 300 points, would we even fail at all?"

"Actually—"

"It was a hoax." Tsuyu said.

Everything was silent.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mostly everyone yelled.

"It was a hoax the whole time?! You were deliberately screwing with us?!" Narancia asked.

"GREAT! NOW I WISHED YOU WERE ACTUALLY SERIOUS THAT TIME!" Bakugou yelled. "NOW IM STUCK WITH ALL THESE FREAKS OF NATURE SURROUNDING ME!"

"Aren't we all freaks by definition?" Gohan asked. "I'm not even entirely human."

"SO YOU WEREN'T HUMAN AFTER ALL!" Kirishima yelled.

"Well I'm half human, aren't I?"

"Look, I can shoot a laser from my belly button, but you don't see me firing a beam that melts a giant robot in half." Yuga Aoyama said.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT!" Bakugou yelled.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm glad that we are here again!

**Jotaro and kids**

I mean... there was that divorce, but... you know... Jolyne... Gay Priest... that idea...

**Toshinori and Kids**

He's a good dad and he can totally be a good dad.

**Ursula/Chariot and Kids**

She'd be like the best mom aside from Marie who I think is more like an aunt desperate for marriage.

**Klaus and Children**

I'm sorry, I can't help but feel like he'd be grandpa or something, I don't know.

**Qrow and kids**

Qrow is... Qrow. I mean he drinks, but someone's gotta keep him in control.

**Stein and Kids**

Stein is... Look, let's just say he'd fit in the weird uncle category for reasons we probably know.

**Marie and Kids**

I mean... Marie likes kids, right?

**The Dorms**

Sorry Mineta, but you need to be cucked.

Until we meet again!


	4. Enter Class 1-A (Part 4)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, ****Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**Enter Class 1-A (Part 4)**

The students entered the dorms. It had a table with some couches and chairs along with other smaller tables. The students looked around and walked over to the furniture.

"Wow! This is a pretty cool place!" Luffy said. "Though, now wish we had the ship..."

"Let's see... according to this diagram, the boys' rooms are on the left side and the girls' rooms are on the right side of the building." Satsuki said. "I think it is in our best interest that we 'check out' our rooms."

"Who's room is first?" Uraraka asked.

"On the second floor... Midoriya's room is the first on the left, Kagari's room is the first to the right." Satsuki said.

"Wait what?" Izuku muttered.

"Let's check Midoriya's room!" Luffy said.

"WAIT NO DON'T—!"

The whole class went upstairs and headed for Midoriya's room labeled 101. Izuku was red in the face, waving his hands incredibly fast.

"NO SERIOUSLY THIS IS A BAD IDEA—!" Izuku panicked as Luffy touched the doorknob. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT—!"

He opened the door and... it was full of posters of All Might. There were even figures of All Might in the room. Other than that, it was an ordinary room. Izuku looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Ok, Midoriya, do you see the guy as your god or something?" A concerned Inuyasha asked.

"No... I'm just his number one fan..." Izuku said.

"FUCK YOU, I'M HIS NUMBER ONE FAN!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"To be honest, I still think that he might be All Might's secret love child." Todoroki said.

"And I think you're just being delusional." Weiss said. "I mean, in what way are they genetically related?"

"They have the same quirk." Todoroki said.

"Todoroki, I wouldn't make the kind of assumption." Penny said. "According to Izuku's medical records, he is not even remotely related to All Might."

"Even records can be manipulated." Todoroki said.

"Odd. I find no indication of the records being tampered." Penny said.

"Still, that doesn't—"

"Can you guys... stop for a minute?" Izuku said with a red face. "This is embarrassing... no..."

"It looks like an otaku's room..." Madoka said.

"Yeah, cus he's a nerd." Kyoko said.

"So, where to?" Akko asked.

"To your room, Kagari." Satsuki said.

"Eh?" Akko asked.

The class went over to Akko's room and opened the door to find...

"Shiny Chariot posters..." Madoka said.

"Are you Chariot's secret love child?" Todoroki asked.

"No..." Akko said with a red face. "Just her fan..."

"TODOROKI! IT IS INAPPROPRIATE TO ASSUME ANYONE IS SOMEONE'S SECRET LOVE CHILD!" Iida exclaimed.

"But..."

"The idea of someone like her being Chariot's biological daughter? Repulsive..." Diana said.

* * *

**Tokoyami's room**

It was dark with candles lit with purple flames and a sword. Zoro went over to the sword.

"Touch it, you die." a bashful Tokoyami said. "NOW GET OUT!"

"Ok... geez..." Zoro said as he backed away.

* * *

**Penny's room**

"Wow! It's almost like a mechanic's workshop!" Izuku said.

"Well, I have to be able to self maintain myself." Penny said. "I am an android after all."

"I know a certain person who would like to meet you, though I'm not sure how she'll react..." Akko said.

"I bet she must be interested in my internal workings." Penny said.

"She'll dismantle you in your sleep." Sucy said.

"Sucy!" Lotte exclaimed.

* * *

**Edward's room**

"That's a lot of books..." Blake said.

"Well, being an alchemist, I got to have lots of knowledge on hand." Edward said. "Especially with all these new elements I never saw in Amestris."

"How can you be this smart and yet look so short?" Blake asked.

A vein popped in Ed's head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Edward yelled. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE BELITTLE ME FOR MY SIZE AND CRACK JOKES ABOUT IT!"

"Just drink milk then!" Ruby said. "I'm sure you'll grow taller if you do!"

Edward jumped up and spins before Yang caught him by the throat and glared at him with her red eyes.

"Don't." Yang said.

* * *

**Mako's Room**

"Wow Mako, you actually did something nice with the place." Ryuko said.

"I've never had my own room in a dorm before." Mako said.

"You'll get used to it." Sucy said.

* * *

**Kid's Room**

Everything in the room was symmetrical. All the candles, the picture frame, everything was symmetrical.

"What's with the symmetry?" Uraraka asked.

"Well Uraraka, I just love symmetry as much as I adore just how symmetrical your hair is." Kid said. "But I straight up abhor things that look chaotic, like Bakugou's hair for instance."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said as the boys held Bakugou down.

"And even the slightest thing that is out of position can ruin something perfectly symmetrical." Kid said before pointing to the strand of hair on Yang's head that is pointing upwards. "Like that disgusting strand over there for example!"

"Hey! Don't the diss the hair!" Yang said.

"Then cut it off! It looks disgusting!" Kid said.

"YOU AIN'T CUTTING **JACK** SHIT!" Yang said as her eyes lit up with fire.

* * *

**Trish's room**

"Why is everything so pink in here?" Usagi asked.

"Well it beats whatever else is in here." Kyoko said.

* * *

**Black Star's Room**

"Wow! There's a guitar here!" Jirou said.

"Looks better than all the others, right?" Black Star asked.

"Challenge accepted motherfucker." Bakugou said.

* * *

**Rei Hino's Room**

It looked like the room of a shrine maiden. There were a pair of crows in the room.

"Great, now I'm stuck with two shrine maidens. One of them is a quack and the other has fucking crows living with them." Inuyasha said.

"Sir boy!" Kagome said.

His head slammed into the floor. Tokoyami went over to the crows.

"Caw."

The crows responded to him by cawing.

"Wait, you can speak crow?" Jaune asked.

"I have a bird head." Tokoyami said. "It's really not that hard to talk to birds when your head is shaped like one."

"Is it though?" Ren asked.

"It was tough at first when I tried cawing to some birds, but I got the hang of it." Tokoyami said.

"Deimos and Phobos seem to like you well." Rei said.

"Well, my head is shaped like a bird." Tokoyami said.

"They seem nice." Koji Koda said.

"Thank you." Rei said.

* * *

**Gohan's Room**

Most of the class was dumbfounded by all of this. It looked like a library.

"What? My mom wanted me to live a normal life." Gohan said.

Kirishima lied down on the ground. He just lied there on the ground.

* * *

**Madoka's Room**

"It's so ordinary..." Most of the class said.

"Well... since I'm living in my own room like everyone else, i thought ordinary was good enough..." Madoka said.

"It doesn't look half-bad." Izuku said. "In fact, it almost reminds me of when I used to live with my mom."

"It does?" Madoka asked.

"Was your dad not home?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah... must be when he worked overseas." Izuku said. "I wonder if he still works overseas..."

"Hm...". Todoroki scoffed.

* * *

**Luffy's Room**

"Wow! It looks like the room of a pirate galleon!" Sayaka said.

"That's because I am a pirate!" Luffy said. "And soon enough, I'll be king of the pirates!"

* * *

**Homura's Room**

It was kind of dark and gloomy for some reason.

"What... is this?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know..." Sayaka said.

* * *

**Zoro's Room**

"It's like a samurai's room!" Momo said.

"Hey, what's this sword?"

"DON'T! TOUCH!" Zoro said. "That is Sandai Kitetsu!"

"That's it's name?" Sayaka asked. "Cool..."

"That thing is cursed!" Zoro said. "It hungers for blood and makes you slash without direction!"

"Cursed?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yeah, now stop touching it!" Zoro said.

* * *

**Sayaka's Room**

There were CD albums everywhere.

"Wow... she liked music a lot." Jiro said. "Guess I might need a singer after all."

"Really?" Sayaka asked. "I... think I'll take a violin."

* * *

**Sanji's Room**

"Wow... so many recipes..." Usagi said.

"A catalog full of spicy food..." Bakugou said. "Finally, somebody with some motherfucking good taste around here."

"I learned a great deal from a veteran chef." Sanji said.

* * *

**Kyoko's Room**

"I never lived under a roof since my house got torched, so... yeah. This is where I live. Happy?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh... kinda?" Pyrrha said.

* * *

**Chopper's Room**

"Wow... looks like a doctor's office, only with barrels." Madoka said.

"I'm a doctor, not a plush toy." Chopper said.

"You say that, but you're so small." Mami said. "Most people would think of you like a pet."

"Oh yeah... he's like a baby reindeer person." Madoka said. "That might explain the pet thing."

"Oh yeah, that." Sayaka said.

"I'm over 17 years old!" Chopper said. "I'm not a child! I'm a 17 year old reindeer!"

"And you're awfully cute for a reindeer the size of a human baby." Mami said.

Chopper began doing the dirty old man dance.

"Are stupid? Your compliments don't mean a thing to me! Idiot!" Chopper said awfully cheery and looking strangely happy.

"Then... why are you dancing?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Mami's Room**

"It looks like your apartment, Mami!" Madoka said.

"Yeah... it totally looks like it..." Sayaka said.

"I had to make a few compromises." Mami said.

"Cool." Killua said.

* * *

**Ussop's Room**

The Kuro Kabuto was mounted on the wall along with several other tools that Ussop had.

"Wow..." Madoka said.

"I know, it's my prized collection of tools I've used back in my day when I was a pirate captain." Ussop said.

"Liar." Sayaka said.

"I am not lying." Ussop said.

"Yeah you are." Luffy said. "Even I know how bad I am at lying."

"Oi."

* * *

**Bakugou's Room**

"By god!" Edward said.

"Is this a gym?!"

"I can't compete with that..." Black Star said.

"Why is there a photo of me on that punching bag?" Izuku asked.

"Whose face would you want me to imagine pummeling?" Bakugou asked.

"Never mind..." Izuku said.

* * *

**Uraraka's room**

"It's looks so cheap..." Kyoko said.

"YOU VIXEN!" Kid exclaimed. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH SYMMETRICAL BEAUTY AND HAVE SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL MESS LIKE THIS?!"

"You make it sound as if she committed adultery..." Tsuyu said.

"Look my family is poor, alright?! Now get off my case!" Uraraka said.

"Bitch, I was homeless, and there is no way I would live in that dump!" Kyoko said.

"Honestly, it reminds me of home..." Mako said.

"I don't see a problem." Makoto said.

"Eh... it's not too bad. Sure it's like Mantle, but at least you have outdoor heaters." Weiss said.

"Please stop..." Uraraka said.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

"Ok, that's all the dorms we have checked." Satsuki said.

"But what about my room?!" Mineta asked.

"No one is going in there." Kaminari said.

"I believe that to commemorate the beginning of our first year here, I say we shall have a celebratory cup of tea." Satsuki said. "Soroi?"

Mitsuzo Soroi came in with boxes of tea cups and at least 20 or so teapots.

"Earl Grey Tea Hot as you ordered madam." Mitsuzo said.

"Thank you, Soroi." Satsuki said. "My classmates, have a cup of some Ear Grey Tea... hot."

"Do look I like Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise?" Bakugou asked jokingly. "Is this also the part where I have to take my shirt off like William Shatner acting as James T Kirk?"

"Where's the booze?" Zoro asked.

Satsuki looked very threatening to the boys.

"Then again, I don't mind tea." Bakugou said, picking up a tea cup.

"It'll do." Zoro said as he mirrored Bakugou.

The entire class picked up a tea cup that was poured with Earl Grey Tea. They tapped their cups together.

"For our first day here in this academy!" Satsuki said, hoisting her tea cup. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They all drank the tea.

"It'll be honor to graduate from here with all of you." Satsuki said. "Now for the feast."

"As you wish Lady Satsuki." Mitsuzo said.

He brought out prepared dishes onto the table.

"Now then, let's celebrate." Satsuki said.

* * *

While all the students celebrated, Kyubey, Luna, Artemis, Jama-P, Mipple, Mepple, Candy, Pop, Kero, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Ai, and Kon were on the rooftop.

"You know, it's nice to see them all so happy." Kero said. "After all they've been through, I'd say they deserve a break from all the fighting they've been through."

"But they will have to at some point." Kyubey said. "WHA isn't just a school. It's an organization dedicated to what humans define as world peace. They will have to fight in order to ensure that there is peace."

"But at the moment, it would be best for them to well... be children." Luna said. "Besides, they won't stay as children forever."

"And as they do grow up, they'll make sure that the next generation has a brighter future." Artemis said. "Sure, there will be struggles up ahead, but as long as the teachers guide them through life, they'll be able to turn hardship into something else."

"But can they handle the stress of being the protectors of the world?" Jama-P asked.

"Oh come on, I've seen Shinigami cut down a bunch of Hollows, these kids can totally handle it." Kon said.

"But..."

"It's ok Jama-P." Mipple said. "They can handle it. I know they can."

"That's right." Pop said. "If they all work together, they can do anything!"

"But then what would they do when their emotions begin to interfere with the task at hand?" Kyubey asked. "If their emotions interfere with the tasks that they are doing, it could jeopardize the mission of world peace."

"They'll find a way." Candy said.

"But what if—"

"Kyubey, aren't you worrying too much?" Pop asked.

"Incubators do not worry." Kyubey said. "I am merely stating something that must be taken into consideration when—"

"See? You're worrying." Pop said.

Kyubey was silent. He looked away from Pop. He turned back to Pop a few seconds later.

"You _**are** _aware that my kind have no understanding of and lack human emotions, correct?" Kyubey asked.

"Pretty sure most of understand human emotions, and we aren't even human." Pop said.

"That is... correct." Kyubey said. "I just realized that. How did I not—"

"You know you don't have to ask questions about things you don't understand." Mepple said. "Like why are there three moons in the sky?"

"It would be best to assume that because of the countless singularities that have drawn our respective universes together, two other moons appeared." Kyubey said. "One appears to have a large crater on it in the shape of a four pointed star while the other moon has chunks of itself broken off the moon. It is almost fascinating that these two moons and the new continents now a part of the Earth have affected the ocean currents and not causing detrimental effects across the global environment."

"Never mind..." Mepple said.

The group except for Kyubey all began to laugh. Kyubey looked to the sky and looked at the broken up moon.

_'This world is a very fascinating... such an event like this has never happened in the history of the universe.'_ Kyubey thought. _'I wonder...'_

* * *

It was almost time for everyone to go to bed. Madoka looked at a picture frame of her father, her mother, her kid brother, and herself in the tomato farm.

_'Well Mom, Dad, I... I'm going to be spending the rest of my life being a hero like everyone else...'_ Madoka thought.

"Hey... uh... Madoka?" A voice called to her.

Madoka turned to see Izuku by the door.

"M-Midoriya-kun..." Madoka said.

"It's just us. You can Uh... call me Izuku or... uh... Deku." Izuku said.

"Deku? Like the Japanese word for 'you can do it?'" Madoka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku said. "So... uh... this is a thing now... us being in a academy/organization dedicated to world peace..."

"W-Well... Sayaka always thought of being like a hero when she became a Magical Girl." Madoka said. "To be honest... I'm worried."

"About what?" Izuku asked.

"Well... it's my family." Madoka said. "They didn't want me to go because they were worried about what the world had become. After what happened a year ago, they were right to feel that way..."

The Collapse. An age where humanity plunged head first into total chaos after the Convergence happened. At first, it started with amazement, but then there were acts of terrorism committed by Villains and Ghouls who did not want to bow to the system. The Villains and Ghouls began to fight each other over territory. Then came death. Then there was madness.

Then the Grimm attacks happened.

The world was completely destabilized by the Grimm attacks and both the Villains that were widespread and the Ghouls who were hostile towards humans began to take advantage of the chaos. Many terrorist groups began to take over. There was violence, discrimination, death, poverty, it was horrible what had happened. The world was no longer the same as it once was for anyone. It was a world where survival mattered above all. Izuku knew what it was like on multiple occasions.

"You know... I always wondered why it happened. The timing was practically the worst since there was so much trouble going on in my hometown." Izuku said. "To think that civilization fell apart just like that form a bunch of singularities..."

"And now... here we are. One year from that day, and we managed to reconnect and start all over." Madoka said. "But even so... I'm afraid we might lose it all again..."

"Yeah... me too." Izuku said.

Madoka looked into his eyes. Izuku looked into Madoka's eyes.

"So... Deku... uh... is there a reason for you to be up here?" Madoka asked.

"Yes Midoriya, what are you doing up this late with Madoka?" Homura asked calmly with a gun pressed against Izuku's head.

_"Homura!"_ Madoka telepathically exclaimed.

_"I don't like how he's been so chummy with you all of a sudden."_ Homura said._ "_**Especially** _since it's the first day we've been here."_

_"Just put the gun down!"_ Madoka said.

She withdrew the gun.

"You're lucky she didn't want me to blow your head off." Homura said. "But if I find out that you either emotionally or physically hurt Madoka or even find a single hair off her head, and I won't hesitate to drop you"

_'Scary...'_ Izuku thought._ 'It's like she's Madoka's big sister...'_

Homura left and went to her room.

"I'm sorry about Homura. She is awfully protective over me. Like a big sister." Madoka said. "She can be like that sometimes."

"It's ok..." Izuku said.

He turned around.

"Later, Madoka." Izuku said.

He left. Madoka went to bed and snuggled in it.

_'This year is going to be a great one. I know it.'_ Madoka thought.

* * *

A/N and thus the Introduction Arc is over.

**How things will go from here**

It'll be like a bunch of short stories with everyone doing various hijinks and the like. There will also be side story arcs.

**Continuity**

It's not going to be grounded in the BNHA canon since this is basically it's own thing, but TWoH will have its own sort of universe and Class 1-A will go on multiple Class Missions where the Class will participate in a mission of its own.

**How the Academy will operate in Missions**

Class 1-A, being a part of the Heroics Department, will be paired up with a class from the Support Department, aiding in helping Class 1-A by providing support through logistics, analysis, support items, and more.

**Villains**

There won't be a shortage of Villains here. The League of Villains, Aogiri Tree, and many others will be here.

Alright then guys, see you next time!


	5. The Class Representative

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, ****Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, ****Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**The Class Representative**

The class entered the room. Aizawa was already in the room.

"I hope you kids had a wonderful time sleeping last night." Aizawa said. "Because for homeroom, you guys will be choosing the class representative who will be representing our class in the Representative Court."

"But we've been here for a day..." Gohan said.

"And I don't care." Aizawa said. "Now thankfully, we have a procedure for this."

"Oh thank god..." Iida said.

"Five of you will be nominated and the rest of you will vote for those five and you have to vote anyway." Aizawa said. "So don't try an half-ass your way out of this."

"Wait, what about the student council?" Madoka asked.

"That's what the Representative Court is." Aizawa said. "Now shut it and find five people to nominate while I sleep and vote."

"In that case, I nominate myself." Satsuki said, standing up.

"Not like I care how you go about nominating that is." Aizawa said before getting into his sleeping bag and began to sleep on the floor.

"HOW IS THAT ALLOWED?!" Iida exclaimed as he swung his arm multiple times.

"Hey Madoka, how would you like to be class rep?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't know... maybe Homura would be better at that kind of thing..." Madoka said.

"Uh... Mami's right here in case you forgot about her." Kyoko said.

"Well, I am good in leadership skills." Mami said.

"Ok then it's settled!" Sayaka said.

"But what about Homura?" Madoka asked.

"I don't want it." Homura said.

* * *

"Obviously, I should be nominated." Weiss said.

"Weiss, this isn't team WRBY." Yang said.

"Well it's better than having someone like Bakugou being the class rep." Weiss said. "Besides, if Ruby can be team leader, I am definitely a shoe-in for the class rep role."

"I totally nominate Weiss!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"See? Even Ruby believes in me." Weiss said.

"I don't know..." Blake said.

* * *

"Obviously, I should be nominated." Kid said.

"Hell no. Maka is definitely the better option here." Soul said. "The last thing the class needs is to 'look symmetrical' like you want it to be."

"Have you ever seen the seating chart?" Kid asked. "It's so asymmetrical that it hurts to even look at it."

"I'd say we nominate Maka..." Crona said.

"Alright, have it your way." Kid said.

* * *

"In the name of the Cavendish family, I shall nominate myself!" Diana said.

"Diana, you can't just nominate yourself!" Akko said, looking puffed up.

"And yet Satsuki gets away with it." Diana said.

"There is no way everyone is going to vote for you." Sucy said. "But go ahead, I don't care."

* * *

With the nominees selected, it was time for the speeches. Satsuki went first. She clicked her heels and a light dazzled from behind her.

"We are here for only reason to be the protectors of the world. To maintain the peace that has been established and upheld for over a year." Satsuki said. "And in order to do that, we need a strong leader! And I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am capable of being such a leader!"

_'So... bright...'_ Most of the class thought.

The light faded as Satsuki stepped off. Next was Mami.

"It is important that we always remember that as students, it is our duty to ensure that we graduate and become the people we want to be." Mami said. "But as heroes, we have to make sure that the world is safe and that it is in peace as it has been for the past year. That is why WHA exists, not only for us to have the education to be who we want to be, but to also be the protectors of the world we live in."

Everyone seemingly applauded. Next was Weiss.

"As you all know or don't know, I am just so happened to be a part of the Schnee family of expert huntsmen and huntresses." Weiss said. "As a Schnee, it is my responsibility to ensure that I help lead others to the destination they seek and offer them protection along the way. And that is something I intend to do as a member of the House of Schnee in the name of its honor."

Everyone looked at her with distinction. Next was Diana Cavendish.

"Before I stand here before all of you, I used to be Luna Nova Academy's top students. One of the best may I add in the art of magic." Diana said. "Though not everyone here is equal in terms of their abilities, we are here for a reason, to ensure peace and prosperity. If I must represent our class on the Representative Court, I will make sure they know of our undying commitment to world peace."

The students applauded.

"Yeah!" Akko said. "You rocked it Diana!"

_'That bumbling... oh whatever. The speech was good nonetheless.'_ Diana thought.

Next was Maka.

"From where I come from in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, there was only one thing that mattered, other than to create a weapon worthy of Lord Death to wield, it was to commit to world peace by defeating those who would commit evil acts." Maka said. "Evil is something that has never been tolerated and never will be tolerated. When we face fear, we face it with bravery, for with bravery, there is strength to challenge what is unknown to us. To go where no one has gone before. And I hope we can go beyond our limits together here."

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled.

**BOOM!**

Bakugou glared at Black Star, who immediately sat down.

"What's his problem?" Black Star asked.

"Why is he so constantly angry? How can anyone deal with that?" Crona asked.

"That's just Bakugou being Bakugou." Uraraka said.

* * *

Now came the voting. All the students placed their votes and anxiously waited for the results. When the results showed up on the board, Satsuki and Mami were close to each other, with Satsuki having a one vote lead over Mami. Maka was third, Diana was fourth, and Weiss was last.

"WHAT?!" Weiss said. "I don't get it! I had a good speech! What gives?! I demand a recount!"

"No one was going to vote for some flat chested girl." Black Star said.

"CHOP!" Maka yelled, karate chopping Black Star with a book.

Black Star lied down dead on his desk.

"I... I can't be **that** flat, right? Right?" Weiss asked. "I know they got bigger... they had to have gotten bigger..."

"Welcome to my world." Maka said.

"You're in third place! What right do **you** have to talk like that?!" Weiss said. "First Jaune gets to be team leader, then Ruby gets to be team leader, and now this?!"

"It's not all bad Weiss. We're still friends." Ruby said.

"Shut up... you don't know my pain..." Weiss said.

"Huh... here I thought Mami would be Class Rep..." Sayaka said.

"At least she gets to be Vice Representative." Madoka said. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I hope it is..." Kyoko said. "Satsuki sounded very serious..."

"Why does everything I try to do always go this way against me?" Diana asked.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Diana." Akko said.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that there were perverts in this class?" Diana asked. "Dang it Akko, you never said there were those kinds of people in Japan..."

"That one... kinda slipped my mind." Akko said.

Aizawa woke up.

"Ok, who's the class rep?" Aizawa asked.

"That would be me, Mr Aizawa." Satsuki said. "I have experience when it comes to leadership roles."

"Alright then, I'll leave the class in your care then. The bell is just about to ring, which means All Might will be coming in any second now." Aizawa said.

He grabbed his sleeping bag as the bell rang and walked out. Toshinori came in his true form.

"Ok students, prepare your things." Toshinori said. "Today, we'll be commencing Battle Trials over in Training Ground Beta. And since this involves combat, Instructor Qrow will be joining us."

"EEEEEE!" Ruby squeals.

* * *

A/N: Ok, short chapter, nothing too substantial, just getting something out there.

**Satsuki and Mami**

They both like tea... and... leadership skills... and... thats it really.

**The woes of flat chested girls**

It sucks to know that despite being a teen, flat chested girls just can't get bigger boobs.

Weiss: It's infuriating!

**Satsuki as representative**

We all know how Satsuki is when she has the leadership role. Tends to be harsh, but not truly heartless, invaluable in some standpoints if not all standpoints, and is boasting with charisma.

Later folks!


	6. Battle Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

* * *

** Now before we actually begin, I looked into a review that asked for a roll call for everyone in Aizawa's class and have put it under consideration. Since I know that doing so is going to take a lot of time, I'll try to make this go by faster the only way I know how.**

**MHA:**

**Mostly everyone in Class 1-A (UA)**

**RWBY:**

**Team RWBY**

**Team JNPR**

**Penny**

**Sun**

**Neptune**

**HxH:**

**Gon**

**Killua**

**Soul Eater:**

**Maka Albarn**

**Black Star**

**Death the Kid**

**Liz and Patty Thompson**

**Tsubaki**

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Crona**

**Ragnarok**

**FMA:**

**Edward Elric**

**Alphonse Elric**

**PMMM:**

**Madoka Kaname**

**Sayaka Miki**

**Homura Akemi**

**Kyoko Sakura**

**Mami Tomoe**

**Yuki Yuna is a Hero:**

**Yuki Yuna**

**Fu Inubouzaki**

**Itsuki Inubouzaki**

**Togo Mimori**

**Miyoshi Karin**

**Sailor Moon:**

**Usagi**

**Ami**

**Rei**

**Makoto**

**Minako**

**Wedding Peach:**

**Momoko Hanasaki**

**Hinagiku Tamano**

**Yuri Tanima**

**Scarlet O'Hara **

**Blood Blockade Battlefront:**

**Leonardo Watch**

**Bleach:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Rukiya**

**Cardcaptor Sakura:**

**Sakura**

**DBZ:**

**Son Gohan**

**One Piece:**

**Luffy**

**Zoro**

**Sanji**

**Chopper**

**Ussop**

**Black Rock Shooter:**

**BRS**

**Mato Kuroi**

**JJBA:**

**Most of the main cast from Part 4 and Part 5**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

**LWA:**

**Akko**

**Sucy**

**Lotte**

**Diana**

**Nanoha:**

**Nanoha**

**Fate**

**In total, I'd say well over 100 students.**

**Teachers**

**Toshinori**

**Aizawa**

**Qrow**

**Stein**

**Klaus**

**Marie**

**Chariot (Ursula)**

**Jotaro**

**Roy**

**Yeah... that should be it. Hopefully I didn't forget anyone else. Alright back to the action.**

* * *

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Battle Trials**

The students reported to Training Ground Beta once again. Toshinori was with Qrow.

"You may have faced a bunch of robots, but here, you'll be fighting actual people, or in this case, your own classmates." Toshinori said. "The idea here is to help you students learn how to fight against villains. A number of things are involved when fighting a villain, like civilians, collateral damage, and of course persevering peace and order to maintain the stability of society."

He pulled out a handbook.

"Alright... let's see... Ah! There it is!" Toshinori said. "Here is a good scenario: the villains have stolen a nuclear bomb and have hidden it in a building. The heroes narrowed the location of the building, but cannot ascertain the floor that the bomb is in. The heroes win if they capture all the villains or deactivate the bomb. The villains win if they capture all the heroes or the five minute timer runs out."

"You had a scenario prepped for this?" Kid asked.

"Yes," Toshinori said. "Qrow?"

Qrow sighed.

"You'll split into teams of five." Qrow said. "The computer has assigned all of you together into said teams of five. You'll—"

"NO! Make it eight! Eight!" Kid interjected. "Five isn't a symmetrical number!"

"Sorry, I don't make the rules, Kid." Qrow said. "Just go along with it."

"But... symmetry..." Kid said.

"Anyways... here are the results. Now get together." Qrow said. "They'll show you up in your cuff link."

Everyone looked at their cuff links and a letter appeared. The students gathered around and sorted themselves out.

* * *

"D-Deku!" Madoka said as her cheeks were red. "We're working together?"

"Y-Yeah... looks that way..." Izuku said, looking red in the face.

His hero costume consisted of a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, arm braces, knee pads, and high tech gloves, along with red boots covered by metallic soles. He also had a mask and a metal respirator. The mask itself, had long ear-like protrusions that were similar to All Might's hairstyle in his muscle form. However, he wasn't going to wear it.

Madoka was wearing a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles at the hem of the dress itself was a heart-shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She was also wearing white gloves with pink trims, white knee-high stockings and dark pink heels. Almost like a princess in a way.

"You look uh... kinda cute in it..." Izuku said.

"What's with all the stuff, Midoriya?" Luffy asked.

Izuku turned to Luffy, who was wearing a long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons that showed an X shaped scar over his chest. He was also wearing a straw hat over his head and some blue shorts with a yellow sash tied to it.

"Um... Luffy, what's with the scar on your chest?" Izuku asked.

"Oh! That was when I almost get melted!" Luffy said.

_'Melted?!'_ Madoka and Izuku exclaimed.

"How did that happen?!" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I got it from fighting a Navy Admiral called Akainu." Luffy said. "He's a Devil Fruit user, like me. But in his case, I think it was something to do with magma..."

"D-Devil Fruit?"

Luffy stretches out his cheeks really wide. Madoka freaked out from seeing it.

"Elasticity!" Izuku said.

Luffy released his cheeks.

"Yup! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said. "Devil Fruits have really wicked powers and if you eat one, you get some insane powers!"

"I... I had no idea..." Izuku said. "Wait, you said 'rubber man,' right? So does that mean—?"

"Yup! My body is completely rubber now!" Luffy said.

"Amazing! That means you can't be hurt by bullets, blunt force, and not even electricity can harm you!" Izuku said. "But that still leaves you vulnerable to getting cut..."

"That and I can't swim." Luffy said. "See, eating a Devil Fruit means you can't swim anymore due to some curse."

"But... you can still drink water... right?" Madoka asked.

"Yup." Luffy said. "I just can't swim."

"Oh..." Madoka said.

"Now again, what's with the gear?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! It's for my Quirk." Izuku said. "Since Quirks are a part of my anatomy, I have to make use of this costume made by the support department for me to use for Hero work. Simply put, my Quirk augments my physical strength and speed to the point where it can changes in air pressure."

"Amazing... it's like you're Superman..." Madoka said. "But I'm not really into hero comics..."

"Problem is... I can't use 100% of its power." Izuku said. "It's so strong that if I tried using 100%, I'd be breaking my bones."

"It's that powerful?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah..." Izuku said. "For that reason, I stay reasonably at 10-15% and 20% would only leave a extraneous toll if I use it for too long."

"Hey guys!" Akko said, holding a rod with seven green jewels in it in the formation of the Big Dipper.

"Oh, Akko, you're on our team?" Izuku asked. "Hey, what's that you're carrying?"

"Oh, it's the Shiny Rod." Akko said. "It's a powerful magic wand. It has multiple forms that I can use while also allowing me to cast magic spells."

"It can transform?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah! Watch!" Akko said.

She breathed in and out before holding it tightly. It glowed.

"Noctu... Orfei... Aude... Fraetor!" Akko said.

The rod suddenly began to change shape. It turned into a bow.

"I call this the Shiny Arc!" Akko said. "And the next one is..."

The bow glowed again.

"Phaidoari... Afairynghor!" Akko said.

It turned into a black edged axe.

"This is the Shiny Ax!" Akko said.

"That thing looks sharp." Luffy said.

"Yeah... I tend to not use it on people..." Akko said. "It is good for cutting trees down... and breaking stuff... a lot."

"Yeah... that looks dangerous..." Izuku said.

"Oh come on, my Crescent Rose is even more dangerous." Ruby said.

She pulled out a red object that quickly unfolded to reveal a sniper rifle combined with a scythe blade that flipped out.

"That looks completely dangerous!" Izuku, Madoka, Luffy, and Akko exclaimed.

"And it's also a gun!" Ruby said.

"That's even worse!" Izuku, Madoka, and Akko exclaimed.

"Meh. Bullets can't hurt me. Though they do make my body tingle a bit." Luffy said.

* * *

Weiss was petting Inuyasha a lot. Inuyasha wanted to punch her, but something was keeping him from doing that.

"Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" Weiss said, coddling the half-demon dog.

"Stop it..." Inuyasha said.

He knew Blake was looking smug.

_'Suffer.'_ Blake thought.

_'Damn feline! Quit looking down at me!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Yup. We're doomed." Ren said.

"I never knew Weiss was a dog person..." Diana said. "Still, I wish those two would act a bit more mature than this."

* * *

"You're a what?" Kaminari asked.

"An android." Penny said. "A machine with a human appearance."

"That's so cool!" Kaminari said. "So you're like a robot that totally looks human!"

"She just said that." Nora said.

"I know, but I never actually got to actually meet one!" Kaminari said. "I bet she can do a lot of stuff!"

"Yes, I am capable of lifting heavy objects, moving at high speeds comparable to Mach 1, solving complex equations and the like." Penny said. "However, I have yet to fully understand human nature."

"Well then you have a lot to learn about humans." Kyoko said. "And unfortunately, I don't give out lessons about it."

"And why is that?" Penny asked.

"Because there are things about humanity that can be... a little dark." Kyoko said. "Just don't slow us down when we actually get to the fighting."

She walked off.

"What's her deal?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe she... just likes working alone." Kaminari said.

"Hm..."

* * *

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO ASSHOLE?!" Yang yelled.

"I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOUR BITCH ASS!" Bakugou yelled.

"Could you two calm down?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Bakugou... just uh... cool off." Kirishima said.

"Could you two please stop it already?" Maka asked.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, FLATCHEST!" Bakugou yelled.

**CHOP!**

He got karate chopped with a book.

"You touched the chest button." Soul said. "Never touch the chest button."

Maka turned to Yang, who quietly backed off.

* * *

"Uh... Mato? Are you there?" Sayaka asked.

Mato Kuroi stood still. Her hair looked different from when she was a second ago before her eye burst into flames and became... this. She was wearing a black jacket with a black bikini under it. She turned to Sayaka.

"Sorry. I'm her other self." Mato said.

"Huh? Other self?" Sayaka asked. "Oh! Like a Persona! That's awesome!"

"For now, call me Black Rock Shooter for now." BRS said.

"Sure Rock!" Sayaka said.

"How in the hell did I get stuck with you?" Karin asked.

"Oh come on Karin, it's not that bad!" Sayaka said.

"Yeah Karin, I think we might have a chance at this." Itsuki said.

"Easy for you to say!" Karin said.

"Ladies, can this wait?" Fu asked.

"Tch! Whatever!" Karin said. "I just hope these two don't slow us down!"

"Hey!" Sayaka said.

* * *

"So you can see everything that no one else can't." Todoroki said.

"That's how they basically work." Leonardo said. "My eyes tell me the truth about the world, allowing me to see through illusions and even know where a danger is."

_'That might be useful...'_ Todoroki asked.

Zoro and Sanji were fighting each other.

"We're doomed..." Lucy said.

"No. Not really." Todoroki said.

* * *

Mami was sipping tea with Mimori Togo.

"You know, this tea is great." Togo said.

"I made it myself." Mami said. "Well boys, don't you want tea?"

"We're good." Sun said. "Besides I'm already pumped for this!"

"Yeah! We totally got this in the bag!" Neptune said.

"Yah! Yahoo!" Black Star said.

"I wouldn't mind having some tea." Tsubaki said.

* * *

"That shield is your weapon? That's pathetic." Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok... that's not nice." Crona said.

"Oh no, the shield isn't the only weapon I have." Homura said. "It has its own pocket dimension where I can store items up, including weapons."

She reached into her shield and pulled out a nightstick.

"Like this nightstick." Homura said.

She puts it back in the shield and pulls out a golf club.

"And this golf club." Homura said.

She placed it back inside. She then pulled out a shotgun.

"And this shotgun." Homura said.

She puts the gun away.

"I have dozens of weapons stored here." Homura said.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" Crona asked.

"If I did, then what?" Homura asked.

"That's... scary..." Jaune said.

"Y-Yeah... very... scary..." Pyrrha said.

"Just don't blow up anything..." Lotte said.

"No promises are made." Homura said.

* * *

"There is no shame in me wearing this." Satsuki said.

"Just don't stare... got it?" Ryuko asked with a red face.

"How can we **NOT** stare?!" Ussop said.

"THAT KIND OF CLOTHING IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Iida said. "IT IS WRONG! IT IS HORRIBLE WRONG!"

"YOUR BOOBS ARE DIFFERENT SIZES!" Kid exclaimed.

Liz smacked Kid on the head.

"DON'T YOU GO ABOUT _THAT_ AGAIN!" Liz said.

"At least they aren't buck naked..." Momo said.

"Boop." Patty said, booping Momo on the nose.

Momo sighed.

* * *

"I can defend myself, you know." Killua said.

"Well you're still a kid." Makoto said.

"Well I don't need some girl trying to protect me." Killua said. "I can protect myself. I don't need some girl trying to protect me all of a sudden."

"And you might get decked in the face harder." Touka said. "So drop the attitude."

"How about you drop it?" Killua asked.

Touka smacked Killua in the face. He fell to the floor.

"You are terrible when it comes to girls." Neptune said.

"Shut it..." Killua said.

"That's gotta hurt." Koichi said.

* * *

"Alright, now that all of you are in your teams, we can finally hit it off." Qrow said. "Toshinori."

Toshinori dug into a pair of boxes, pulling out a white orb and a black orb. On the orbs were the letters A for the white orb and C for the black orb.

"Team A will be the Heroes and Team C will be the villains!" Toshinori said. "Now teams, to your places! Everyone else, with me!"

"Wait... we're Team A, and Bakugou is in Team C... oh boy..." Izuku said.

"FINALLY! WE CAN FINALLY SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bakugou said.

"Does he always have to yell?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah... he does." Izuku said.

* * *

**_Later..._**

Izuku and the rest of his team stood in front of the five story building. He still remembered that day back when he was starting out in UA.

"So Midoriya, what's Bakugou like?" Luffy asked. "Is he really strong?"

"Oh there's no doubting that. In raw power, you can't exactly expect yourself to shrug off an explosion to the face." Izuku said.

"Oh really?" Luffy asked.

He bit his thumb and blowed on it. His arm suddenly became very big, about the size of that of a truck if not bigger.

"How about now?" Luffy asked.

"Uh... wha—"

"I call it Gear Third." Luffy said.

"Wait, then Gear Second?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's just regular me, except I'm faster with my blood circulating really fast." Luffy said.

"Incredible! You've learned to use your own rubber anatomy to further increase your power!" Izuku said.

"I'm a rubber man after all!" Luffy said as his arm returned to normal size.

"So what does that bow do?" Ruby asked.

"It just shoots arrows of light when I need them." Madoka said. "Of course, I can also shoot an arrow that calls up a bombardment of arrows."

"Cool!" Ruby said.

"You know... I never thought I'd use my magic against an actual person. Sure, dragons, and bunch of monsters and stuff, sure, but people?" Akko asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. It's not like they'll die without an Aura surrounding them." Ruby said. "As long as they have that, they won't actually get hurt. Sure the pain will be there, but at least you won't cut someone's head off or shoot an arrow into their heads."

"So Ruby, since Yang is your sister, do you think you can tell us how she fights?" Madoka asked.

"Well, she likes to punch first, ask questions either later or never." Ruby said. "But hey, that's Yang for ya!"

* * *

"So... what's your beef with Midoriya?" Yang asked.

"My beef with him? If you had half a brain, you'd think I hate his guts or something." Bakugou said.

"That's what I'm asking. Do you hate him or—?"

"No." Bakugou said. "He just pisses me off."

"In what way?"

"By trying to be better than me." Bakugou said. "Every time we actually fought one another, I would always knock him down, but for some reason, he just won't stay down and accept that I'm still better than him."

"Don't you think that's because he wants to be strong?" Yang asked. "I mean, you look powerful from where I'm standing."

"Damn right I am." Bakugou said.

"So then why the aggro?" Natsu asked.

Kirishima went over to Natsu.

"He's got a... kind of superiority complex..." Kirishima whispered. "He was... kinda spoiled when his Quirk manifested."

"Spoiled?" Natsu muttered.

"DAMNIT KIRISHIMA!" Bakugou yelled. "DONT GO TELLING THESE EXTRAS SHIT ABOUT ME!"

"You don't have to shout." Soul said. "It makes you look uncool."

A vein popped in Bakugou's head.

**BOOM!**

Bakugou turned to Soul with a menacing glare.

"What was that, punk?!" Bakugou yelled.

"I'm saying that you're being uncool." Soul said. "Are you deaf or something?"

"Why you—!"

Maka smacked Bakugou over the head with a book. Bakugou held his head as he was on the floor. She then did the same to Soul.

"What did I do?!" Soul asked.

"Instigating a fight at a possibly crucial moment is what you did." Maka said. "And Bakugou, I don't want to hear any complaints from you either."

"You're not my mom..." Bakugou said. "Why the hell is he even here? Isn't this supposed to be five on five anyway?"

"He's my weapon partner." Maka said. "He's an exception to that rule."

"A weapon? That guy, he looks just about as ordinary—"

Soul's body lit up as it suddenly began to change shape. At first, it was a staff, but then a blade with a sharp edge came out from the top of the staff. Maka grabbed the scythe and held it aloft.

"Whoa..." Yang said.

"Ok... that's new." Natsu said.

"Is anyone in this room still human or something?" Kirishima asked.

"Well..."

"On second thought, forget what I said." Kirishima said.

"All teams! At the ready!" Toshinori's voice was heard in their earpieces.

"Looks like it's starting." Maka said. "Kirishima, I need you here to defend the bomb with me. Yang, Natsu, go with Bakugou and intercept the heroes."

"Wait, we're just gonna stay here?!" Soul questioned.

"The enemy are mostly close range fighters. So we need heavy hitters to meet them head on." Maka said. "Bakugou—"

"I don't need you to tell me what do..." Bakugou said as he got up.

"And start!" Toshinori said.

He turned and left with Yang and Natsu going with him.

* * *

Luffy and Izuku took point with the girls following them.

"We have to be careful. Knowing Kacchan, he'll most likely—"

"They're already here." Luffy said.

"Huh?" Izuku asked. "They're here already?"

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"I can feel it. They're really strong." Luffy said.

"Alright, then let's be careful." Izuku said.

They entered the building. They kept themselves tightly close together. Luffy stopped. His eyes momentarily glowed red.

"Down!" Luffy said.

"Eh?" Izuku muttered.

Luffy pushes Izuku down as Yang suddenly came out of nowhere and punched Luffy in the face before popping off a shot with her gauntlet shotguns. Luffy's head bounced off from the force and his neck bends backwards as it stretched. Luffy's head suddenly snaps back and slams into Yang's head.

"Gomu Gomu no Kane (Bell)!" Luffy said as had headbutted her.

Yang was knocked back and got back on her feet, completely puzzled by what just happened.

"Wha—?! How did you—?!"

"Kenbunshoku Haki is useful for knowing what might happen." Luffy said. "That and it picked up on your presence and intent."

"Cool..." The girls said.

"I GOT YOU NOW DEKU!" Bakugou yelled as he came out of nowhere.

Luffy stretches his arm back as Bakugou was about to swing his.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"DIE!"

"RIFLE!"

Luffy's arm spun as it came back and punched Bakugou in the face. The spinning force of the punch knocked Bakugou back. He got back up, a little dazed from the punch.

"You were being too loud." Luffy said.

"What the hell are you?! A monster?!" Yang exclaimed.

"No, I'm a rubber man." Luffy said.

Izuku seizes the change and switches on One for All: Full Cowling at 15%.

_'Detroit...'_

He quickly turns around and instinctively punches the nearest opponent, that of course being Yang.

_'... Smash!'_

The punch lands, knocking Yang back with a fairly decent blow to the head. Izuku stopped after realizing he had just punched a girl in the face.

"I'M SORRY!" Izuku said.

"She tried to punch your lights out!" Akko said.

"But she's a girl! A hero would never punch a girl, even if it were for self-defense!" Izuku said.

"Oh so when you punch a guy, that's perfectly fine." Bakugou said. "But then you punch blondie and you get uppity about it!"

"Well—!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu said as his feet were on fire.

He propelled himself towards the group as his flames propelled him. Luffy blocks the attack with his leg.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy said.

Madoka pulled the bowstring back and fired an arrow, forcing the Salamander back. Natsu backed off as the arrows kept coming. Bakugou fires off some explosions to propel himself into the air. Izuku quickly turned to Bakugou and pushed One for All up to 20%. He snapped his fingers, causing bursts of air to shoot out of the holes in his gloves like bullets. Bakugou began to dodge the bullets by maneuvering with his explosions. Izuku charged towards Bakugou.

"Texas..."

"Now die!"

"... Smash!"

They both threw their arms at each other. Izuku's punch landed on Bakugou's face. Bakugou blasted Izuku in the face, the air blast knocks Bakugou back while Izuku was similarly knocked back. The two boys quickly got their footing back to prevent themselves from tumbling.

"I'll help!" Madoka said.

"No, go on ahead!" Izuku said. "We can handle this!"

"But you can't fight a guy who uses fire! He'll burn you to a crisp!" Akko said.

"Then I'll take that chance!" Izuku said. "A hero has to take serious risks!"

"Deku..." Madoka said. "Do your best!"

The girls went off to the right.

"We'll have to finish this quickly!" Izuku said.

"No argument there!" Luffy said. "Gear Second!"

His body turned pinkish red once again as steam is generated from his body.

"Hey! Pink head! Take the rubber bastard on!" Bakugou said.

"Would you stop shouting for—"

Black energy tendrils grabbed Natsu.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu said.

He looked to see Izuku being the source of the tendrils.

_'Blackwhip Manchester—!'_

Izuku pulled Natsu toward him. He rears his leg up.

_'... Smash!'_

Like a battle axe, he slammed his foot down on Natsu, hitting the Salamander with enough force to render him unconscious while cracking the ground.

_'One down!'_ Izuku thought.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Bakugou said, rushing at Izuku.

He quickly jumped to the side, avoiding an attack from Bakugou. He grabbed Bakugou using the black energy tendrils from both of his hands to restrain Bakugou. He held Bakugou tightly with the tendrils.

"Damn you! Release me!" Bakugou said. "I'm not done with you!"

"Sorry Kacchan, but it's over. Give it up." Izuku said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Incredible! It's like he's fighting like Mr Aizawa!" Sun said.

_'Geez young man... show some restraint... you're making me feel jealous...'_ Toshinori thought. _'And using Aizawa's way of fighting on top of that... man...'_

"He's got moves." Qrow said.

"Still, when we was he born with a Quirk like that?" Leonardo asked. "A Quirk that carries another Quirk? I never thought it was possible."

Toshinori spat out blood. He turned to Leonardo.

"Um... uh... how do I explain this? Uh..." Toshinori struggled to find a good excuse.

"Does it matter?" Todoroki asked.

"Well my eyes are—"

"Can we just uh... focus on what's going on?" Toshinori said.

* * *

"... Jet Bazooka!" Luffy said as his body charged into Yang.

Yang was knocked back and tumbled before managing to recover.

_'Damn! This guy just doesn't know when to give up!'_ Yang thought. _'My punches aren't even putting a dent in him!'_

Luffy stretches his arms out and grabs Yang by the arms.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

_'Damn!'_

"Jet Missile!"

He plunged head first into her abdomen and jumped off her.

"Gomu Gomu no Yari!" Luffy said as he put his feet together and stretched his legs out.

Like a spear, the blow jabs her midsection. She hits a wall and gasps. She was finding it hard to breathe.

_'Damn... he's too tough...'_ Yang thought.

She saw a strand of golden hair coming down. Suddenly, something snapped in her. Her eyes turned red as her hair flared up. She roared like a dragon unleashed.

"Uh oh..." Luffy said. "In that case..."

He bit his thumb.

"Gear Third!" Luffy said.

He blew air into his thumb, pumping his bones full of air, making his arm big. His arm was covered in a steel-like layer of skin. He reared his arm back.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Yang roared as she propelled herself towards Luffy with unrelenting rage.

"Elephant Gun!" Luffy said as he threw his giant arm at her.

He threw his punch at her as she did the same at him. The strength of both attacks were powerful and generated shockwaves across the floor. However, in the end, Luffy's arm pushed forward and slammed into Yang's body. Her aura mitigated as much damage as possible as the hit smashed her into the wall.

* * *

Kirishima and Maka felt the building shake.

"Bakugou, what's going on down there?" Maka asked. "Damnit, talk to me!"

The door to the room was blasted down. Madoka, Akko, and Ruby entered the room.

"Alright evil doers! We have you cut off! Your allies have been beaten, and you will surrender or we will have to ruffle your feathers!" Ruby said.

"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Kirishima said. "In fact..."

Kirishima's body began to harden. It kept hardening and hardening, his appearance becoming jagged and almost... monstrous.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh... that's just his Quirk..." Toshinori said. "His body can harden, especially across his entire body, bolstering both offensive and defensive power. And what you're seeing is..."

"Red Riot Unbreakable." Kirishima said. "Let's see you try and break this wall down."

Ruby immediately went for a headshot on Kirishima. The bullet bounced off his head. He crunched his shoulders.

"Yeah... no." Kirishima said. "Bullets aren't going to help you sweetie."

Akko turned the Shiny Rod into a grappling hook that caught Kirishima. Akko then swung the hook, throwing Kirishima out of the building.

"Enjoy the climb back up!" Akko said. "And now to finally get that bomb!"

She makes a mad dash for the bomb. Maka gets in front of the bomb.

"Not this time!" Akko said. "Metamorphie Faciesse!"

Suddenly, Akko turned into a mouse. Maka quickly caught the mouse and threw it back. Ruby aimed the barrel of Crescent Rose away from Maka and pulls the trigger. With great speed, she closed in on Maka. The meister guarded well with her scythe as Ruby swung her scythe at Maka. Maka delivered a mean punch to Ruby's face before pushing Ruby back. Madoka pulls back on the bowstring and shoots an arrow at the scythe, hoping to disarm Maka. Maka twirled the scythe to snag the arrow of light and toss it back at Madoka, who promptly ducked.

"Sorry girls, you'll need more than that to get past me." Maka said.

"Besides, I don't think you'll do it no matter how cool you guys try to be." Soul said. "But you're welcome to try and fail anyways."

* * *

_'Damn... that rubber bastard managed to beat Blondie... and I already have Deku here going at me...'_ Bakugou thought.

He looked to one of his gauntlets. He snickered.

_'Guess I'll have to make use of these again!'_ Bakugou thought.

He pulled back on the gauntlet bracer, revealing a grenade pin. He had his arm out towards Luffy.

"K-Kacchan no!" Izuku said.

"Kacchan yes!" Bakugou said as he pulled back on the pin.

A huge burst of fire blasted out of the gauntlet and went towards Luffy. Luffy activates Gear Second as the flame burst came towards him. Part of the building was blasted off. Luffy suddenly appeared right in front of Bakugou. Luffy's arm was stretched out.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

He swung his arm.

"Jet Pistol!"

Luffy makes a solid hit with Bakugou's head.

"Midoriya!" Luffy said.

"R-Right!" Izuku said.

He jumped up using One for All at 20% and goes for an axe kick.

"Manchester..."

_'No! I can't lose! Not to him! I can't lose to that nerd!'_ Bakugou thought. _'Damn you... Deku!'_

"... SMASH!" Izuku said, bringing his leg down on Bakugou.

Bakugou was kicked into the floor with incredible force. Bakugou felt his conscious fading.

_'Damn you... Deku...'_ Bakugou thought. _'I... I can't lose... not to you... not like this... Damnit...'_

Bakugou lost consciousness and laid flat down on the floor.

_'I... beat Kacchan... no... I didn't. I beat him, but not by myself...'_ Izuku thought. _'This isn't a real victory. I only won because Luffy was with me. Kacchan's going to be pissed if he wakes up.'_

"Phew... I'm beat..." Luffy said.

"Yeah... me too." Izuku said. "Wait, what happened to Yang?"

"I knocked her out." Luffy said.

"Oh thank god..." Izuku said. "Wait, she's not dead, right?"

"She's fine. If she were dead, the teachers would have known." Luffy said.

* * *

_'Tai is going to kill me...'_ Qrow thought.

"Sweet Jesus! Is she dead?!" Liz asked.

"No, she's just barely conscious." Kid said.

"Oh thank god..." Usagi said.

* * *

Maka blocked another attack from Ruby. Akko, in her mouse form, jumped off Ruby's head and touched the bomb. She reverted to her human form.

"Bomb secured!" Akko said.

"Hero team wins!" Toshinori said.

"Ok that was uncool!" Soul said.

"It totally was cool." Ruby said.

"No, it's not." Soul said.

"Yes it is!"

"It's not."

"Is cool!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Totally uncool."

"Totally cool!"

"Will the both of you stop fighting?" Madoka asked.

* * *

**_Next Matchup_**

Homura, Crona, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Lotte stood outside the building.

"Where do you think the bomb will be?" Jaune asked.

"Well... it's got to be on either the fourth or fifth floor." Lotte said.

"Does it matter which floor it's in?" Ragnarok asked. "I just want to beat some idiots around!"

"Ragnarok..." Crona said. "You know this is just..."

"Oh don't worry, everyone has an aura, so there's no need to worry." Jaune said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, our clothing has those chips that projects an aura around us." Lotte said. "As long as the chips work, we should be fine."

"And begin!" Toshinori said on the speakers.

Homura's shield suddenly opened up and revealed a mechanism. The shield spins for a bit before everything stops moving. The flow of time had stopped. All was still. Homura began to move into the building. She reached into her shield and pulled out some explosives. She tapped them, arming them and tossed them into the halls. The explosives began to stop moving in midair. She went up the stairs and went up. She pressed the detonator and pushed a button on her shield.

The flow of time began to move, and the explosives she armed went off a second later.

* * *

Inuyasha and Blake got away from the explosions and began to look around. The ceiling began to crumble.

"Look out!" Inuyasha said before pushing Blake back.

The ceiling fell. Inuyasha rolled out of the way.

_'What was that?!'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"The path is clear, move forward." Homura said on the earpieces everyone had.

"H-Homura?! What—?!"

"I'll explain later, now move it." Homura said.

* * *

"What was that?!" Narancia asked.

"Explosives." Abbacchio said.

"But where's Homura?!" Uraraka asked. "What happened to her?!"

"Oh that's simple my dear Uraraka." Mami said, drinking her tea. "She stopped time and quite possibly made use of whatever she had on her to cause those explosions."

Everyone looked at Mami, including Toshinori.

"She... **stopped** time?" Ami asked. "As in she literally **halted** the flow of time and space itself?"

"That's correct." Mami said. "Her shield doesn't just serve as a means of defense. It's also her means to fight."

"Seriously?!" Everyone said.

"Wait! How the hell is that possible?!" Edward asked.

"Because of magic." Mami said.

"She has time magic?" Akko asked.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"That's just like Jotaro-san's Star Platinum..." Koichi said.

* * *

"What's going on down there?!" Weiss asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! It all came out of nowhere!" Inuyasha said. "Wait... what the hell?! She was right—!"

Static.

_'What the hell is Blake doing?!'_ Weiss thought. "Blake!"

Static. Weiss was at a loss. Was this an enemy attack? What the hell was going on? Her plans were coming apart.

"You look surprised." Homura's voice was heard from behind.

Weiss turned to see Homura with her hand on the bomb.

"It's already over." Homura said.

_'I... I lost?'_ Weiss thought.

"H-Hero team wins!" Toshinori said.

* * *

**_Next Matchup_**

"You're sure you want this?" Kaminari asked.

"Just zap me already!" Nora said.

"Oh..." Kaminari said.

His body shot a discharge of electricity into Nora's body. While there was pain at first, he began to hear her... laughing.

"Oh yeah! I feel it! The power! Oh it's flowing in me! More! I need more!" Nora said. "Hit me with everything you got you human taser!"

_'First stun gun, now taser? What's next, rail gun?'_ Kaminari thought.

"I believe you can now stop." Penny said.

He stopped giving her electricity. Nora chuckled as she gripped her hammer tightly.

"Oh... Kaminari, we are going to have so much fun together..." Nora said. "Just watch..."

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is everyone?" Zoro asked.

The wall suddenly breaks as Nora swung her hammer. Zoro quickly ducked and pulled his swords out. He blocked her next attack before backing away. She rushed at him with the battle equivalent of a sugar rush. He tried to block the attack head on, but the force was enough to break his guard. He was smacked around by the hammer.

_'Where did this all come from?!' _Zoro thought.

Ren tried to land a hit on Sanji, but his kicks redirected the attacks. Sanji got into a one hand handstand and quickly throws a kick to the ribs, knocking Ren to the side.

"Selle!" Sanji said.

With the momentum in his legs, he threw a kick to the lower back. Ren was spinning in midair as he was lifted off the ground. Sanji got on his two feet. His leg lit up.

"Diable Jambe..."

He jumps up and kicks downward, hitting Ren's side.

"Flambage Strike!" Sanji said.

Ren was knocked down. Yuna came in and delivered a powerful punch to Sanji's face. A cow like fairy was hovering around Yuna.

"Hero Punch!" Yuna said as she punched with all her might.

Sanji was knocked back and rolled over the floor before coming to a stop. Ren slowly got up.

"Watch for his kicks... they hurt like hell." Ren said.

"Got it!" Yuna said.

Sanji darted for Ren, kicking him in the face.

"Having a girl fight your own battles! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Sanji said.

"I didn't do anything..." Ren said before falling to the ground.

Kyoko got her spear at Sanji's neck. He quickly backed away.

"Sorry, I don't fight women." Sanji said. "A man should never hurt a woman, no matter what the reason."

Kyoko growled.

"Stubborn..." Kyoko said.

Red diamond like chains surrounded and held Sanji to the floor.

"This is fine. As long as I don't have to hurt a woman." Sanji said. "But just so you know, I won't let you pass."

"Then you leave me with no choice..." Kyoko said.

Copies of Kyoko suddenly began to appear one after the other. Kyoko took out a chocolate bar as her duplicates had their spears around his neck.

_'Sayaka... that idiot. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten over my regrets...' _Kyoko thought. _'At least now I can use this again...'_

"You think I'll give up because you're threatening me? I could break those weapons in an instant." Sanji said. "Not even cross dressing men could break me."

"Cross dressing men?" Kyoko asked. "Oh I get it..."

She snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Sanji found himself surrounded by okama, men who dress like women.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF! KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME!" Sanji said.

"I'll make them leave if you tell us where the bomb is." Kyoko said.

"TORTURING ME ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" Sanji said.

"Ah... but you don't want to hurt girls, don't you?" Kyoko asked. "I guess I can't blame you."

She snapped her fingers and Sanji was now surrounded by multiple... sexy ladies.

"Hubba hubba!" Sanji said.

"All the ladies are yours if you tell us where the bomb is." Kyoko said.

"Deal!" Sanji said. "Third floor!"

The girls were suddenly gone. Kyoko smirked as Sanji looked in anger.

"BRING THE LADIES BACK!"

"Can't believe you fell for that." Kyoko said with a sinister smile. "Later."

"PLEASE! BRING THEM BACK!" Sanji said.

"NICE GOING, DUMBASS!" Zoro yelled.

"SHUT IT YOU IDIOT MARIMO!" Sanji yelled.

* * *

**_Next Matchup_**

"DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!" Kid yelled as he kept repeatedly shooting at the girls who quickly took cover.

"Ok... would anyone care to explain why he's gone off the edge?" Ussop asked.

"He hates anything that looks so symmetrical, yet has one tiny thing out of alignment like anything off to the left or to the right by a few centimeters." Satsuki said.

"Will you please calm the hell down?!" Sayaka asked. "We can work something out!"

"THEN FIX THAT GOD AWFUL HAIR OF YOURS!"

"HEY! MY HAIR IS NOT THAT BAD!" Sayaka said.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Well students, that was quite a rousing round of battle trials." Toshinori said. "So now that we got through most of this, I think it's time we head on back to the classroom and get ready for your next classes."

"Yes..." Most is the class said.

And so the trials had ended.

* * *

A/N: And this long ass chapter is over. Thank god, I have class tomorrow and college shit to do.

**Luffy and Midoriya vs Yang, Bakugou and Natsu**

I guess this fight was sort of the focus of this chapter. I guess I just wanted most of Class 1-A to see just how incredibly strong both teams were.

**Gum Gum Elephant Gun to the face**

Yang'll walk it off. I know her better.

Until next time, goodbye!


	7. Patrol Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Patrol Missions**

School was over and the students went out in several patrol missions handed down by the various divisions of the city's Consensus. The Consensus was the ruling body of the city that is allied with the city state's military force known as the Vanguard. The Vanguard was split into three divisions, the Scouts, the Garrison, and the Order. The Scouts head out beyond the walls to look for possible threats to the city and to look for ruins left behind by the destruction caused by the Collapse while also leaving patrol beacons for members of the WHA to come across in the wild. The Garrison was in charge of protecting the walls of the city from any and all threats. The Order specialized in intelligence and data gathering.

There were also numerous factions under the rule of the Consensus. The Cryptarchs were mostly archeologists and scholars who would study artifacts, lost fragments of data, and much more. The Porters were essentially focused on delivering cargo to various parts of the city, be it from beyond the city walls or within city limits. The Green Leaf were interested in fauna and flora and would often request people of the WHA to help them study various animals and plants that arrived during the Convergence.

The Consensus was not without law enforcement however. They had the Military Police that were essentially the police force given military equipment, but not the kind of equipment that was Vanguard grade equipment. They had mobile artillery units, missile launchers, helicopters, and hover bikes. The military police specialized in dealing with criminals and terrorists alongside anyone working with the WHA.

Izuku, Madoka, Ruby, and Akko were outside the city walls. They had found a beacon left behind by the Scouts. Izuku pulled out a device that looked like a walkie talkie. He hooked the device up to the beacon. The details of the mission were coming in. He looked to the cuff link.

**MISSION INFORMATION**

**CLIENT: VANGUARD SCOUTS**

**REQUEST: HEAD UP TO POINT 1-5-0 AND INSTALL A RECON POST.**

"Alright, it says we'll have to take a recon post and have it installed at these coordinates." Izuku said. "And that puts us through... the old Deika City Ruins."

"Deika City Ruins?" Madoka asked.

"There used to be a City there... but now it's... it's just a massive crater now..." Izuku said. "Millions died there. They... didn't have a chance..."

A recon beacon came out of the beacon. Izuku grabbed it and the group set out for the coordinates.

* * *

**_Later..._**

They arrived at the ruins of Deika City. They were observing from a cliff. There was a large crater. The girls looked shocked and horrified by the crater.

"What could have done this?" Ruby asked.

"Not a _what._ A who." Izuku said. "There's only person I knew who did this and... he's out there somewhere."

"A person did this?" Akko asked. "He caused that crater?"

"Yeah... lets keep going." Izuku said.

The group went down the cliff and made it for the coordinates. As they did, Izuku could only tighten his fist.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Before Convergence Day_**

"You mean... Deika City was..."

"That's right, Midoriya, or was it Deku now? Not that I give a shit of course." Tomura Shigaraki said. "I turned that whole city into a crater. So many people died Midoriya. And the worst part about it was that there was not a single Hero to stop the chaos from crashing down upon that city."

Izuku had never felt so angered by all of this. He looked at Shigaraki in anger.

"B-But why?! Why did you have to do it?! The people did nothing wrong to you!" Izuku yelled.

"They fucking asked for it." Tomura said. "See... here's the thing, when my Quirk manifested, it destroyed an entire house. A house, in literally a few seconds flat. And my family? Dead. Because I killed them. And the hands? Well, they're the hands of my family members."

Izuku had never heard something that gut-wrenching. It was hard for him to stomach.

"But of course, I never remembered that incident... until the Meta Liberation Army decided to fuck with me. All while I was taking on a man who was big as a giant for the past... few months, give or take." Tomura said. "And when I remembered, they all paid the price. Whatever was left of them hastily decided to join me. And when they did... hoo boy, you would not believe what I was capable of long before I became this."

Tomura took a step closer. A black electric aura surrounded Tomura. He reached his arm out.

"And now... I'm going to kill you." Tomura said. "Let's see how much you've changed during these four months, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

**_Present Day_**

_'All those lives lost... Tomura Shigaraki...'_ Izuku thought. _'He's out there... I know it.'_

"Izuku?" Madoka asked.

"O-Oh! Sorry. I was... I was just reminiscing something." Izuku said.

The group made it to the coordinates and planted the beacon. It began to activate and released pulses throughout the area.

"Alright, the beacon is working. Let's head back." Izuku said.

"Right..." The girls said.

* * *

Todoroki, Weiss, Kid and Homura were investigating the ruins of one of the old cities that fell during the Collapse. They had scanning equipment attached to them to study the ruins with. Among them were shoulder mounted devices with a five pointed symmetrical star like design.

"The Grimm really tore this city apart..." Todoroki said. "They didn't waste time in tearing everything down."

"That's the way they are." Weiss said. "They have a natural hatred towards mankind. Of course they would rip everything in this city apart."

"They truly are savages." Kid said. "They left this city in a purely chaotic mess."

"It's part of their nature to destroy everything, even order." Homura said. "Do we have enough data?"

"Looks like we do." Todoroki said. "Let's report back. I don't like this place one bit."

* * *

Yang was riding on her bike, Bumblebee, carrying supplies for a delivery mission from the Porters to deliver to a distribution center. The cargo was being carried on her bike. The cargo was medicine for a nearby settlement. She saw the distro center and drove near it. The gate of the distro center opened up. The bike entered the distro center. The stopped the bike by the terminal and got off. She got the cargo loaded on a conveyer belt and pressed a button on it. The cargo went through the belt and went up. A hologram of a man shows up.

"Wow. Thanks for the supplies you sent in. We were wondering when the delivery was coming." The man said.

He looked to his right.

"Perfectly intact..." The man said. "Thanks for the hard work. We'll take it from here."

"It was no biggie." Yang said.

She got on her bike as the hologram faded out. She rode on out of the distro center.

* * *

A fire was going on and the fire department had arrived. The firefighters went to work to stop the fire from raging. They sprayed water on the fires, hoping to put them out. The firefighting hero Backdraft was on the scene, directing the firefighters.

Bakugou and Kirishima were in the building looking for civilians trapped inside. They were by a door where they detected life signs. Kirishima hardened his body before breaking the door down. They found a woman coughing.

"It's alright madam! We're heroes!" Kirishima said.

"I'll blast us an exit!" Bakugou said as he went off to find a spot to make an exit.

Kirishima grabbed the woman and got her up. Firefighters came in and took the woman off his hands. Bakugou blasted a hole.

"Hey! Get a rope up here!" Bakugou said.

The firefighters had a rope set up and sent it down. Kirishima got over to Bakugou.

"It's bad! This building is going to fall on top of us in less than a few minutes!" Kirishima said.

"No shit. Did you get everyone out?" Bakugou asked.

"All of them!" Kirishima said. "Now let's book it!"

The two boys began to get out of the building as it begins to collapse. The building begins to fall down. Columns of concrete pressed against the building, keeping it from falling. Edward and Alphonse breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it..." Edward said.

"Yeah..." Alphonse said.

Fire extinguisher bombs were dropped in and began to extinguish the flames.

* * *

A gang of Ghouls were eating a few human corpses until the door was blasted open. Mista entered the room and opened up with a whole clip of Q bullets. His stand, Sex Pistols, began kicking the bullets around, redirecting them at the Ghouls. The Ghouls were knocked down as the military police began to enter one by one.

"Don't move!"

"You're under arrest!"

"Hands up where we can see them!"

Mista swung his head down after he opened the revolver magazine. The bullets in his hat slid down and fit into the chambers before he closed the mag and spun it. A few Ghoul investigators came in. They were with the Military Police Ghoul Investigation Division that investigate Ghoul related incidents. This division is made up of Ghouls and humans armed with Quinques to combat Ghoul related crime.

"Thanks for your help. This gang has been violating the law by killing humans in this area." One of the investigators said.

"It's no problem." Mista said. "I'm just that good."

The investigators looked to the Ghouls.

"Alright, the lot of you are in a lot of trouble." The investigator said. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in court. You also have the right to an attorney."

The police restrained the Ghouls with special restraints that disables kagune by sending impulses that inhibit the formation of a kagune. The police took it from here.

Ghouls were given equal rights in this city, allowing them to freely roam the city among humans. However, to deal with Ghouls that might commit crimes, the Ghoul Investigation Division was founded to arrest Ghouls who were conducting criminal activities.

To allow Ghouls to live in the city, they were given food synthesizers that could manufacture food for them. At first, the synthetic food tasted disgusting, but after a few advancements, the synthetic food began to taste better. These food synthesizers needed to be restocked of course with all the necessary ingredients in a tank and a special filter to make the food healthy for Ghouls to consume by flushing out contaminants.

The synthesized food was also in the market for Ghouls to buy in case they didn't have a synthesizer.

* * *

Mami fires her musket and guns down another Witch. The labyrinth began to collapse as the grief seed laid bare on the ground. She picked it up and gently pressed her soul gem against it. The seed absorbed the darkness in her soul gem, allowing it to glow brighter.

Satsuki came out.

"Well, I see that you managed to kill it before it became problematic." Satsuki said. "Do Witches usually encourage this kind of behavior in regular humans?"

"That's right. They usually cast curses on anyone and simply make them their puppets through their influence." Mami said. "It generally leads to madness or even suicide."

"I see..." Satsuki said. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"Yes, quite right." Mami said. "So, a cup of tea when we get home?"

"Yes. I think we do need a refresher." Satsuki said.

* * *

Gohan kicked a giant villain in the face, knocking the villain down. Luffy had his giant hand reared back.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

He swung his arm forward.

"Gigant Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he punched another giant villain.

The giant villain fell down. The two breathed a sigh. The villains were subdued.

* * *

The sailor scouts were picking up. All the trash they could find in the park. Usagi's back was hurting.

"I swear, if we ever find the litterer, I'll give him a piece of my mind..." Usagi said.

"Still, who litters in a park like this?" Makoto asked.

"I don't care." Rei said. "Now can we finish this up?"

"I just want to rest..." Minako said.

"Let's see... that clears up that section..." Ami said. "Alright, next section."

Usagi whined. She stopped to notice a man discreetly dropping a crumbled wrapper on the ground.

"LITTERER!" Usagi cried.

The man bolted as Usagi ran after.

"Off she goes..." Minako said.

"Oh... dear..." Ami said.

"Should I stop her or—"

"No." Rei said.

* * *

"Sit down you punk! This is a robbery!" A robber said.

"Yeah, and if I don't?" Josuke asked.

"Then I'll blast your stupid hairdo along with your face!"

There was a silence. Josuke looked enraged.

"You are already dead."

"Huh?! Don't try to screw with me with that Fist of the North Star—"

**DORA!**

Crazy Diamond punched the robber in the face. His buddy whipped out a gun at Josuke, but not before a turtle came flying to take the bullet. The robber suddenly felt as though he got shot in the back. The man fell.

Josuke got his cool back and stroked his hair with a comb. Giorno got up.

"Did you really have to do that?" Giorno asked.

"My pride was on the line." Josuke said.

"Yeah... pride..." Giorno said.

The military police showed up and took the robbers away.

* * *

**The City Government**

Yeah... Destiny... again. Also elements of Attack on Titan... and a Death Stranding reference (cleared it just by the end of 2019).

**The Setting of TWoH**

Yeah, this is set after the Meta Liberation Arc and cleverly enough, its set right where MHA's war arc is. And since one year just went by after the world supposedly collapsed from all the Grimm attacks and whatnot, the war essentially is now put off.

**References, References everywhere**

I couldn't help myself.

Well, that's all folks! Till next time!


	8. A Villainous Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**A Villainous Meeting**

Tomura Shigaraki was walking in an abandoned building that was in what is now called the Dark Zone, an exclusion zone set up after a massive operation to drive the Grimm out of Japan using advanced weapons developed by Atlas. The Grimm were annihilated and were ultimately driven out. The Dark Zone could be seen at night from above as an area that looked like a black spot. There were many casualties. No one would ever forget what happened here. Not ever.

Along with Tomura was Gigantomachia and Kurogiri. The giant traveling with Tomura was All for One's loyal servant. His physical abilities are heightened to a degree that no army could best him in combat. It was reported that All Might had fought him in the War of the Collapse, but even the Symbol of Peace could not best Gigantomachia. No one knows if he was born with a Quirk that gave him this godlike strength. No one who has ever fought Gigantomachia has ever figured out the secret to his indomitable physical prowess. He has never been captured by anyone. The Atlesian military couldn't even restrain him with their technology.

The humanoid covered in a dark mist with yellow eyes was Kurogiri, a Nomu or Artificial Human created to house multiple Quirks through the extensive bodily modifications of the human body. The modifications however result in all brain function in a Nomu to cease functioning. This rule however implies to Nomu of a lower grade. High-end Nomu retain some brain functionality to keep them intelligent, but since their brain functionality has downgraded as a result of these extensive modifications, speech and behavior are inhibited.

Tomura Shigaraki has changed a lot since a year after the Collapse War ended. The modifications he had received during that monumental four month operation he had didn't change his physical appearance too much. He had numerous scars from the operation. In regards to his Quirk, his Decay has become increasingly strong, especially when it awakened. The operation also gave him a power more terrifying than any other.

All for One and One for All, mixed together with his Decay.

Tomura called it All for Nothing. It was a fitting name for a Quirk that now symbolized just how much of a failure society was. A Quirk that could tear society down in an instant. A Quirk that would induce a Second Collapse.

With the ability to steal Quirks, decay objects through physical contact, and a power containing stockpiled strength, Tomura had now become the very Symbol of Evil like Tomura. He could remember all the Quirks he stole from a few individuals he had on a list of certain people he hated.

Hero Killer Stain, Overhaul and members of the Shie Hassaikai, including the Eight Bullets, and perhaps even some heroes with Quirks he finds interesting enough to incorporate into his Quirk. All those people he killed with all of their Quirks at his command. He already has an army with the Paranormal Liberation Front. All he has to do is simply destroy everything that All Might and the WHA had built.

But he knows there are things he can't take on yet. The Emperors of the Sea or Yonko like Blackbeard, Big Mom, Kaido and Shanks were all out of the question. Blackbeard has an unstoppable Devil Fruit. Big Mom had a large army. Kaido was the strongest beast and was unkillable. Shanks was so strong that no man in their right mind would challenge Shanks, as doing such would be tantamount to committing suicide.

Tomura knew why he was here. All for One wanted him to meet with someone, or a whole group of people. These were the coordinates his master gave them. Gigantomachia sniffed.

"I smell Ghouls… three of them." Gigantomachia said.

"Oh, three Ghouls? So soon?" Tomura asked. "Doesn't matter."

He kept moving forward. He heard footsteps. He stopped to see a giant hulking one eyed monster creeping toward him. That monster was a Ghoul in a kakuja state. He could tell from the fact that the eye was a kakugan. Spiky protrusions could be seen on the back. There were two men, one of them looked Chinese. The other was probably Japanese.

"Are you All for One?" The one eyed ghoul asked.

"No. But I am his… successor." Tomura said. "I'm sure you've heard me somewhere."

"Oh, I have." The Ghoul said. "I heard you single handedly massacred a group of Pro Heroes and that you are responsible for releasing All for One."

"Yeah… 100% did all of that." Tomura said. "And you, the One Eyed Owl, just so happen to be in charge of a terrorist group calling itself the Aogiri Tree."

"Of course you would know me. I have gotten the attention of the world after all." The One Eyed Owl said. "Are we the only ones here?"

"I can assure you that we are not the only ones here." Kurogiri said. "Isn't that right, Lady Cinder?"

Cinder Fall walked in. She had an eye patch over her left eye. She wore black tank top and shorts that were mostly covered with a black cloak worn over her left arm, all of them having gold trimmings. She had a blue feather accessory over the right side of her chest. She had a black and gold band over white bandages, a black band on her right wrist, a glove over her left arm, covering her arm. She also wore black knee-high laced heeled boots and two earrings.

"Just get this over with. I didn't agree to come here just because you wanted me to come here." Cinder said.

"Why of course, we just need one more person and everything will be complete." Kurogiri said.

Cinder frowned upon hearing that. Suddenly, she saw a spider crawling up her leg. She didn't hesitate to swat it off her. The spider jumped off and went over to a spot. Multiple spiders converged to the one spider and began to pile on top of each other. As the spiders continued this, a figure was developing. The spiders coalesced to form an extremely woman in her mid-30s.

"Arachne Gorgon. I was almost afraid you wouldn't show." Kurogiri said.

"I had to travel quite the distance here, I hope it was all worth it." Arachne said.

She pulled her fan out. A clapping sound could be heard. The sounds bounced off. Everyone looked around. A light shone upon a man wearing a mask and a simple suit, sitting in a chair. The mask itself had a breathing apparatus installed. The mask looked like a skull. The man's presence was filled with authority.

"Are you All for One?" The One Eyed Owl asked.

The man got up. The man breathed deeply before he could reply.

"Why of course I am All for One, my One Eyed Owl." The man said. "Or should I say Eto Yoshimura?"

The One Eyed Owl didn't respond, but the Owl's subordinates seemed rather intrigued by what he just said.

"So it is true. You truly are one of the world's most dangerous Villains." The Owl said. "Well you got me anyways."

"So then, All for One, why exactly have you called us here?" Arachne asked.

"Well… I had an idea that has grown in my mind." All for One said. "I'm sure we all have something in common. Although that is not always the case, I'm sure we all have things that we all want. Like for example, destroying a system."

"Well… the WHA is no different from the DWMA, so… I guess there is that motivation." Arachne said.

"Humans have always acted like everything is under their control." Eto said. "I think it's time that all changed."

"I only want one thing in mind." Cinder said. "And that's revenge against a certain person."

"I kinda know how you feel." Tomura said. "Man, I didn't think we'd be best friends."

"Then it's agreed." All for One said. "From now on, this shall be your base of operations. It's quiet. None can bother you, and you're free to do whatever you want here. Just don't give the authorities a reason to jump all over this place."

He snapped his fingers and a warp gate opened.

"Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." All for One said. "Behave yourselves."

He went through and Kurogiri closed the portal. Tomura mentally smirked.

'_The party just keeps getting bigger…'_ Tomura thought.

* * *

A/N: Not an entirely long chapter.

**All for Nothing**

Ok, I may have gone a bit insane with this one because now it's basically more OP than either AfO or OfA and Decay just makes it ridiculous.

**RIP Villains**

Let's be honest, what was Tomura going to do if he got to Tartarus aside from busting All for One out of jail? Kill everyone he hated while taking their Quriks along with the Quirks of some people he could make use of.

**Villains with Haki**

The very aspect of heroes and villains having Haki would be too ridiculous.

* * *

Until we meet again! Do not change that dial.


	9. Heroic Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Heroic Tales**

**Heroic Bonding**

As Class 1-A continues to study at school, the bonds between the students and teachers begin to grow.

* * *

_**Madoka and Izuku**_

"You mean it all began when you met Homura?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. It was strange at first when I saw her. I remember seeing her in a dream where she was fighting a Witch." Madoka said. "It was odd that she knew where I live, where I would usually go, and stuff like that. Turns out… she's a time traveler."

"A time traveler?! Really?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much. She didn't want me to become a magical girl. But… I kinda became one anyway." Madoka said. "I guess I can understand why. Being a magical girl is… kinda dangerous. You're risking your life to protect people from something that they can't even see."

"Huh…" Izuku said. "Wait… did she take multiverse theory into account?"

"Multiverse theory?"

"Well… it's like this. Time isn't as 'linear' as you'd think. It's like… it's like… um…" Izuku stuttered. "Ah! I think I got it now!"

"Well, what is it?" Madoka asked.

"See, it goes like this: when you go back in time, you are actually going to a separate universe." Izuku said. "I mean, sure, I could just go back in time and prevent All Might from suffering that horrible injury he suffered, but it wouldn't be the same All Might."

"Huh?!"

"That's the thing about time travel. You can go back in time to change something, but it wouldn't have changed anything in the time period you came from because it's not the same universe at all." Izuku said. "Every action creates a branch in the timeline, meaning there can be multiple parallel universes."

"How do you know all of this?" Madoka asked.

"Gohan said something about a time traveler coming to his world to give his dad some heart medication." Izuku said. "He explained the whole thing to me."

"Oh…" Madoka said.

Homura was outside the room, just listening in on the conversation that has now left her… pretty shocked.

'_I apparently know less about time travel than I should...'_ Homura thought.

* * *

_**Todoroki and Weiss**_

"Your youngest brother is the head of a company?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes, he is the head of the Schnee Dust Company and thankfully, he managed to keep things afloat, even after my father who founded the company was arrested for… conspiracy." Weiss said. "I'd rather not get into the details."

"Ever bothered to visit him?" Todoroki asked. "I usually visit my family every sunday."

"No, since he has to run the company and everything, I can't afford to distract him." Weiss said.

"You should visit him when he gets the chance." Todoroki said. "Does he have anyone with him?"

"My mother is taking care of him. With my sister and I attending this school, she thought it would be best for her to stay with him." Weiss said. "But enough about my family, what about yours?"

"Well, my father is the No. 1 Hero since All Might retired. Back then, he was only at the No. 2 spot." Todoroki said. "I have at least one sister and one brother. Although I did have another brother, he's dead now."

"Oh… I-"

"No… you don't have to apologize." Todoroki said. "To be honest, I wasn't sure what killed him. A villain? A disaster? It could have been any of those. To be honest, I even thought my father killed him."

"Wha—?! You just said he—"

"Remember when I said he used to be the No. 2 Hero below All Might? He wanted to surpass All Might by any means necessary, even if he has to have his own children do it for him." Todoroki said. "I **hated** my father for that. He wanted to surpass All Might so bad that it didn't matter what he did. All that mattered to him back then was just surpassing All Might. And that got me this scar."

Weiss was shocked by all of this.

"He didn't-"

"No… let's say it was unfortunate timing. My mother was on the phone with my maternal grandmother and when she saw me, she instinctively threw a pan of hot water at me." Todoroki said. "I couldn't blame her. He had abused her for the time they were married. Like I said, he wanted to surpass All Might by any means necessary."

"I… see… so you had that kind of father too then…" Weiss said. "My father… he-"

"No. I think I already know what it must have been like for you." Todoroki said. "All he cared about was power, right?"

"That's… one way of putting it." Weiss said. "So… when All Might retired, did your father-"

"Funny enough, he had the strangest idea of a family feast and even invited me to it." Todoroki said. "It was like he just had an epiphany about being a terrible dad and immediately sought to fix that."

"Wait, seriously?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not joking." Todoroki said. "That was literally what he did."

* * *

_**Bakugou and Yang**_

"Seriously? All of this just started when you were only four?" Yang asked.

"Is that a problem?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, I mean, sure having a really cool power is one thing, but I wouldn't just pummel a guy you've known since childhood over something like having a Quirk." Yang said. "I mean, when I got my semblance, sure it was awesome at first, but when my dad began to freak out, I had to reign it in. You don't see me pummeling someone with it."

"You have a very powerful semblance and you don't even bother to use it very much?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, first, I have to take damage first. My aura can absorb the hits and then stockpile it. Then I unleash that strength and BAM! I officially end it all in one hit." Yang said. "So really, I can only use it once I take damage."

"And that's what the gauntlets are for?" Bakugou asked.

"Pretty much. Adds more power to my punches." Yang said. "Just like how you use your explosions to do even more damage."

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" Bakugou asked. "You can't even hold a candle to me."

"See, that's where you're wrong. With enough training, my semblance will get stronger." Yang said. "And as they get stronger, I'll be having these bad boys upgraded to match my strength."

"HA! I'll just train even harder! I'll make sure you'll never be able to surpass me!" Bakugou said.

"Is that so?" Yang asked. "Let's see who really is the strongest person here."

* * *

_**Satsuki and Mami**_

The two girls were drinking some hot tea.

"My, this tea is wonderful, Mami." Satsuki said.

"Well, I've learned to hone my ability in making tea." Mami said. "So how was that last meeting?"

"There wasn't a problem." Satsuki said. "Everything went smoothly."

They took a sip.

* * *

_**Toshinori and Chariot**_

The two adults were at a cafe. Ursula drank her cup as did Toshinori.

"So, how's the coffee?" Ursula asked.

Toshinori got into his muscle form, knocking the table over.

"FANTASTIC!" Toshinori said.

Then his left side cramped and he went back to his true form. His face turned red as Ursula covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

"I'll get us another table…" Toshinori said. _'I used it too much during that one fight…'_

"CAESAR!" An old Joseph Joestar exclaimed upon the sight of a caesar salad.

"Goddamnit old man…" Jotaro cursed. "We talked about this…"

* * *

_**Aizawa, Klaus and Qrow**_

Aizawa and Qrow were having a drinking contest. Klaus was very concerned about this.

"Would you two stop for ten seconds?" Klaus asked politely.

"NO!" The two men yelled at him.

"I am not going to be outdone by a fucking mummy!" Qrow said.

"I am not letting this birdhead get the better of me!" Aizawa said.

* * *

_**Ruby and Maka**_

"Your dad's a scythe?!" Ruby asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"That means you're a scythe too!" Ruby said.

"How can you be so sure? I am definitely certain that I don't have the weapon gene." Maka said.

"Uh Maka? Remember when we fought the Kishin?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?"

"You had scythe blades coming out of your body." Soul said. "I was there, Kid was there, Black Star was there. Tsubasa, Liz and Patty, they were all there and we saw everything."

Maka stopped. She curled up into a ball at the thought. She fell to the side.

"Oh come on Maka! It's not that bad! I could be your meister partner!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! It would totally be cool! I mean, imagine using Witch Hunter with your leg!" Soul said. "That would be so wickedly cool stuff!"

**CHOP!**

Soul was down and out.

"I wish I was never born…" Maka said.

"Now you know how I feel…" Crona said.

"M-Maka…"

"Ruby… don't." Maka said.

* * *

_**Sucy and Tsuyu**_

"Kero. Kero. Kero. Kero. Kero." Tsuyu repeatedly croaked.

She had smoke coming out of her ears as her eyes were dilating. Sucy was writing something down.

"Hm… I think I might have used too much…" Sucy said.

"Hey Sucy, what are you doing?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh just testing this potion out. I collected some mushrooms I found outside the walls. I think it has a psychedelic effect on anyone exposed to the spores." Sucy said. "Tsuyu's been like this for-"

"Sucy. I need you to tell me that I can leave the dorms when I want to." Tsuyu said.

"Tsuyu, you may leave the dorms when you-"

"BITCH DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tsuyu shouted. "Kero. Kero. Kero."

"Well… that's a new one." Sucy said.

* * *

_**Josuke and Giorno**_

Josuke was clinging to the wall for dear life as Giorno was holding Coco Jumbo in his hand.

"It doesn't bite." Giorno said.

"YES IT DO!" Josuke exclaimed.

"Oh come on, his stand is a literal room in a key." Giorno said.

"OH NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT THING!" Josuke said.

"Bonjour." Coco said.

"AND WHY IS IT SPEAKING FRENCH?!" Josuke said.

* * *

_**Usagi and Momoko**_

"Wait really?! You have a daughter in the future?!" Momoko asked. "What's she like?"

Usagi was reluctant to answer.

"She's like me when I was young. In the sense that we were both crybabies." Usagi said. "And knowing my future self… god was it hard to be a mother."

"Do I even **want** to know?" Momoko asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Usagi said.

* * *

_**Jaune and Kyoko**_

Kyoko was laughing at Jaune's jacket. He couldn't blame her of course, this was Pumpkin Pete alright. Now he wished he wasn't wearing it right now.

"That's so… dumb!" Kyoko said.

"Alright, I get it. Laugh it up Kyoko. It won't even matter." Jaune said.

* * *

_**Edward and Blake**_

The two were reading books. Lots and lots of books.

* * *

_**Yusuke and Inuyasha **_

"So you fought a man who kept getting more and more muscular which in turn makes him stronger in the sense that it ups his spirit energy?" Inuyasha asked. "That's just ridiculous."

"Yeah, especially when you take into account how he managed to take multiple spirit guns to the face." Yusuke said. "And those things could level a few blocks."

"Damn… I don't think Tessaiga would make a dent in him." Inuyasha said.

* * *

_**Chopper and Ami**_

The two were studying hard. A question burned in Ami's mind that kept distracting her.

"Hey Chopper, what is it like for you as a doctor?" Ami asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chopper asked.

"Well… I just want to know from someone who's a professional." Ami said.

"Well… it's a job that leaves you with very little room for error. The slightest miscalculation, the wrong diagnosis, the wrong medical treatment, a single slip up could very well kill your patient." Chopper said. "I was taught well on how to use medical tools ever since I was a young buck. Thanks to my knowledge, I practically made sure that my friends made it through a long and hard fought battle."

"I see…" Ami said.

"Why do you ask?" Chopper asked.

"Well… I was hoping to become a doctor when I grow up." Ami said.

"Oh really?" Chopper asked.

"It's what I wanted to be." Ami said. "Though I'm not sure how people would react to a cute deer being a doctor."

"Cute?" Chopper said with a blush.

He began to dance.

"Your compliments mean absolutely nothing to me, idiot!" Chopper said as he danced. "Hehehe… idiot."

'_He can't hide his true feelings at all…'_ Ami thought.

* * *

A/N: So ends this chapter.

**Multiverse Theory**

It's a bitch.

**Joseph's PTSDs**

I mean, an old man who just found out his italian friend died should have PTSD's right? All it takes to trigger it is anything either related to Italy or anything with the word Caesar in it.

**Sucy and Tsuyu**

I mean, they'd get along fine when you think about it.

**Toshinori and Chariot**

Guys... think about it. Best Dad and Best Mom, going out on a date, probably getting married... possibility is there.

Until we meet again.


	10. Things Not to Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales **

**Things Not to Do**

_**Touching Yang's comb**_

All the boys were shaking in fear as Yang was mercilessly beating Mineta to death.

"WHERE IS IT YOU PERVERT?!" Yang said.

"I-I didn't touch it… I swear…"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Yang yelled before tossing Mineta out. "WHO'S THE SLIMY MOTHERFUCKER WHO TOOK MY FUCKING COMB GODDAMNIT?!"

Bakugou was snickering.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY KATSUKI?!" Yang yelled.

"Nothing." Bakugou said.

In his hand behind his back was Yang's comb.

"Bakugou has it." Luffy said.

Yang grabbed Bakugou by the neck.

"Hand it over." Yang said.

"Sure, toots." Bakugou said.

Yang's eye twitched.

**BAM!**

She punched Bakugou hard in the face. She took back her comb and stormed off with her entire face going completely red.

'_It was fucking worth it…'_ Bakugou thought.

* * *

_**Don't steal food from the fridge**_

"Alright… who ate all the spaghetti?" Sanji asked with a menacing tone.

Everyone was hesitant to answer.

"I didn't go into the fridge." Luffy said, to which Sanji kicks Luffy hard in the face.

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T GO INTO THE FRIDGE YOU ASS!" Sanji yelled. "AND THE LOT OF YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW WHO ATE ALL THE SPAGHETTI!"

'_Frightening…'_ Everyone thought.

Soul was sweating bullets.

'_I just wanted spaghetti…'_ Soul thought.

* * *

_**Don't let Chariot and Marie know about Toshinori x Inko**_

Toshinori was sweating bullets. Chariot was looking at All Might with anger and suspicion as she had her phone show an image of him and Inko Midoriya at a cafe. He knows how dangerous a woman is when she begins to suspect something. And Marie was just about to smack him with part of her body turned into a tonfa.

"Who is she Toshi?" Chariot asked.

"I… I uh… Ch-Chariot, I… shes a… a friend of mine back in my hometown-"

"All Might, this woman is Izuku's mom." Chariot said. "How do you think Midoriya is going to feel when he finds out that the man he is looking up to is apparently dating his mom?"

"Ch-Chariot, it's not what it looks like." Toshinori said.

"And isn't it a bit convenient that his father is working overseas?" Chariot asked.

"Chariot, I don't think it's that big of a deal…"

"It is when a student's parents are involved." Marie said. "Now you are going to tell me or I might have to get rough."

"Please… ladies… give a man a chance to speak here…" Toshinori said.

"OH SHIT!" Sun yelled before he began to laugh. "THAT IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! YO! YO!"

'_I am doomed to die…'_ Toshinori thought as Marie turned into her weapon form and was held by Chariot.

* * *

_**Don't let Izuku know All Might was in a relationship with his mom**_

Izuku wanted to die so bad right now. The fact that his mom had basically been going out with All Might while she herself was a married woman… He was just glad his father didn't come home or he would have roasted All Might harder than roasted pork. Everyone was just gaping at the news Sun just hollered out. Bakugou still hasn't stopped laughing for minutes and Todoroki was acting like a conspiracy theorist on caffeine. Izuku just curled up into a ball.

"Uraraka, float me into the sun." Izuku said.

"D-Deku! No!" Ochaco said.

"Ruby—"

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you with Bakugou laughing." Ruby said.

"Maka—"

"No." Maka said.

"Madoka—"

"It's… not _**that**_ bad." Madoka said, "Is it?"

"What do you gotta say for yourself, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"Just… kill me before it gets on the internet." Izuku said.

"No promises are made." Todoroki said.

* * *

_**Don't let Nora drink coffee**_

Ren looked upon the utterly battered bodies of ghouls. All because Nora, out of thirst, took his coffee cup and drank the whole thing. He looked in horror of what has just transpired.

"What… have I done?" Ren asked.

"Hey, at least she didn't drink espresso shots or there would be a mountain of corpses…" Zoro said.

"Or she would have broken the fourth wall…" Jaune said.

"The fourth wall?" Zoro asked. "The hell is that?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know what it is either." Jaune said. "I mean… I know it exists, but…"

* * *

_**Do not lose sight of Zoro for one second**_

"Zoro? Where did you get that egg?" Ruby asked.

Zoro looked to the egg he was holding. It was as big a football.

"I don't know."

_**SCREEEEEEEEEECH!**_

That sounded like a very angry Nevermore. A baby Nevermore hatched out of its egg. It chirped. The group screamed.

* * *

_**Don't say or show anything related to Italy in the presence of Joseph Joestar (and don't show him a Cross either)**_

"CAESAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Joseph cried as he dropped to his knees upon hearing Koichi said he had been to Italy.

"M-Mr Joestar?!" Koichi asked.

"Damnit Koichi, what the hell did I tell you not to do?" Jotaro asked. "I told you not to mention fucking Italy or anything remotely close to Italy."

He picked up the old man.

"Come on you old bastard, let's get you something to drink." Jotaro said.

"Caesar…" Joseph whined. "Why did you have to die? Why couldn't have been me?"

"Poor Mr Joestar…" Madoka said. "He must have valued this Caesar person as though he was a great friend to Mr Joestar…"

"CAESAAAAAAAR!" Joseph cried. "CAESAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Madoka…" Jotaro growled.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Madoka said.

* * *

_**Don't let Yang and Minako tell puns to each other**_

An intervention was called to get the two blondes to stop it with all the space puns.

"Look, ladies, your space puns are literally getting out of control." Mami said.

"Don't you mean…"

"... out of this world?"

Minako and Yang did a fist bump.

"MINA! YANG!" Mami exclaimed.

"Hey~" Usagi said.

"Don't you start, Usagi." Ryuko said.

* * *

_**Don't insult Josuke's hair**_

Bakugou was covered in bandages.

"You pissed off Josuke, didn't you?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Tch... his head still looks like a shoe…" Bakugou said.

Josuke busts the door down.

"WHAT WAS THAT MOTHERFUCKER?! YOU WANNA DIE OR SOMETHING?!" Josuke yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU ASSHOLE!"

"INTERVENTION!" The students yelled before piling on top of Josuke.

* * *

_**Don't bring home a box**_

Momomiya and Blake were having a literal cat fight over the box of a tea set Yang brought to the dorms.

"Jesus Christ Yang…" Leonardo said.

"I didn't know it would lead to this!" Yang said.

"No! The box is mine!" Blake said.

"Liar! It belongs to me!" Momomiya said.

_'Women are scary when they fight each other...'_ Sun thought.

* * *

_**Don't steal Aizawa's sleeping bag**_

Qrow honestly had a punch to the face coming to him. He did steal his sleeping bag after all and pretended to be a caterpillar for exactly an entire minute.

"Touch my sleeping bag again and I will not hesitate to turn you into chicken wings." Aizawa said.

He then turned to the others.

"And all of you…"

"We won't do it. You have our word for it." Toshinori said.

* * *

_**Don't look into Al's armor**_

Most of the girls, Mina included, were screaming their heads off when they noticed Al was really nothing more but a ghost trapped in armor.

"Guys! I'm not a ghost! My soul is just attached to this thing!" Alphonse said.

"A-Alphonse…" Madoka sobbed. "Oh Alphonse…"

"It's alright Madoka… this isn't the scariest thing we've witnessed." Homura said. "Nor is it the most tragic thing we've ever seen."

"HE'S A GHOST!" Sayaka said.

"No shit!" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko!" Mami said.

"You're not my mom!" Kyoko said.

"THERE'S NO ONE IN THERE!" Blake said. "THAT'S INSANE!"

"Out of all the craziest things I've witnessed, this might be the apex of all that". Weiss said.

"My heart almost dropped!" Ruby exclaimed.

The girls we're already in panic mode.

"Girls, let's not _lose our heads_ over this." Yang said.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY YANG!" The girls screamed.

"Yang…" Mami said with the tone of a disappointed mother.

As for the guys…

"JESUS CHRIST!" Bakugou exclaimed. "WHAT THE **FUCK** IS HE?!"

"I've done it again…" Izuku said.

"I warned you guys! But did you listen? No!" Edward said.

"Ok, as symmetrical as that looks, that is disturbing." Kid said.

"Yeah, I'm already on edge after seeing that." Inuyasha said.

"At this point, he should be a Hollow…" Ichigo said.

* * *

_**Don't hurt Madoka's feelings**_

The girls geared up to pretty much annihilate Sero for something stupid he had just said that hurt Madoka's feelings.

"Girls… please forgive me…" Sero said.

"No." Most of the girls said.

Homura pulled out a bazooka.

"Guys! Help!" Sero said.

"Sorry man, you're on your own." The boys said.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

* * *

_**Don't Kid's stuff**_

Everyone looked nervous as Kid looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Who… did it?" Kid asked. "Who? Touched. My. Stuff?"

The boys looked frantic.

"One of my things has been misaligned and it has been driving me insane for the last 30 seconds until I had it fixed. But what keeps bothering me is that one of you has to be responsible!" Kid said. "So who touched my stuff?!"

"I'm sorry Kid. I was so entranced by the photo that I had not noticed that I had accidentally nudged something." Penny said.

"Oh… well you're not at fault for being curious." Kid said.

'_What the fuck?' _Most of the boys thought.

* * *

_**Don't piss off Jotaro Kujo**_

Jotaro watched as Star Platinum: The World pummeled a villain with accurate punches that hit with the force of shotguns.

**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORA**

Jotaro was so pissed off, he didn't bother stopping time for a second.

**ORA!**

The villain was sent flying into a shop with the last punch. He entered the store. The villain was unconscious. Jotaro tipped his hat down.

"The only reason that happened was because you pissed me off." Jotaro said.

"J-Jotaro-san…" Toshinori said.

All Might stood there completely in awe of what just transpired and probably looked concerned as well, even though he was smiling.

"Was… was that really necessary?" Toshinori said. "I… I was about to apprehend the villain…"

"He pissed me off." Jotaro replied. "I was just chilling out with the old man and then this fucker just came in and wrecked the restaurant we were in. The food was good too goddamnit."

"But Jotaro, you—"

"Don't."

"I'll just apprehend the villain and let the ambulance handle the rest…" Toshinori said.

* * *

_**Don't let the cats eat catnip**_

Luna and Artemis were in a narcotic state. Of course, Blake and Momomiya were also in the same narcotic state. Their pupils were dilated to a degree where their irises were barely visible.

"I have hands…" Artemis said.

"I feel like liquid…" Luna said.

Blake and Momomiya were hugging and rubbing their heads on Inuyasha's hair.

"You're a good boy, Zwei." Blake said. "No. You're the best boy."

"Fluffy…" Momomiya said.

"Can I smack them back to reality?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… just… just hold it…" Kaminari said, trying not to laugh, recording everything.

* * *

_**Don't talk back to Satsuki**_

"Katsuki Bakugou," Satsuki said. "You have been questioning my decisions for quite some time now, but this is where it ends."

Bakugou stared defyingly into her eyes.

"Now you will go and get the groceries or I will **make** you get the groceries." Satsuki said.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO GET YOUR FUCKING GROCERIES!" Bakugou yelled. "WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING GROCERIES?!"

"Because Blake keeps coming back with tuna, Zoro keeps getting lost in the supermarket a lot, Inuyasha is broke, Momomiya keeps bringing home salmon, and don't get me started with how incompetent Minako is with food." Satsuki said.

"And what about everyone else?" Bakugou asked.

"They're all busy." Satsuki said.

"WHY YOU—?!"

She drew her Bakuzan and had it at his throat.

"You dare defy my orders?" Satsuki asked.

"N… No…"

"Then get the groceries." Satsuki said. "And no more back talk young man."

"Y-Yes…" Bakugou said.

* * *

A/N: And now we have a pretty comedy filled chapter.

**Jotaro whenever he's pissed**

I mean... have you seen Steely Dan's health bill?

...

Oh who am I kidding? The guy is probably dead after that horrendous beatdown.

**Toshi x Inko**

Yeah... that's a thing in the MHA community... and if Dad for One is proven true, that implies that Toshinori was dating All for One's wife. (Though that's just a theory, and a very interesting one at that)

Still, he should have asked Izuku first before he started dating his mom all of a sudden...

**Joseph and PTSD**

I mean having poison rings stuck into your body and the adventure to get the antidotes to get rid of said poison is going to leave marks, both good and bad. Caesar's death is of no exception. I mean, Battle Tendency takes place mostly in Italy.

**Josuke and his hair**

Just don't ridicule the hair. He'll do worse than what Jotaro would do to you if you pissed him off.

* * *

And stay tuned for more.


	11. Madoka's Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Madoka's Crush**

Madoka and the girls were talking about the boys.

More specifically about the boys they like.

"If I had to choose, it would have to be Kid and Neptune." Mami said. "Kid seems much like a gentleman and Neptune is well…"

"But doesn't he have a phobia for water?" Sayaka asked.

"And Kid's that guy who's… you know—"

"I know my way around those problems." Mami said. "I'll just wear an attire that is symmetrical to placate Kid's obsession over it and I know just how to get Neptune over his water phobia."

"Wow, you do?" Momoko asked.

"That's right." Mami said. "So Usagi, do you have a crush?"

"Ha! I do, but it's with Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

'_Knew it.'_ Nagisa thought.

"Ok… so what about you, Jiro?" Kyoko asked.

"Don't get me started." Jiro said.

"It's Kaminari, isn't it?" Sayaka asked.

"And if it was?" Jiro asked. "It's not like I like the idiot."

"I don't know about that~" Nagisa said.

She got an earphone jack to the forehead, the vibrations of Jiro's heartbeat causing her nervous system to feel the vibrations going through her body.

"Ok, Madoka, you got a crush?" Jiro asked.

"Wha-Wha-what? Who? Me?" Madoka asked. "That's…"

"Yeah, got a guy in that heart of yours?" Sayaka asked.

"You know, like someone who makes your heart go _doki-doki_!" Mana said.

"A guy who… HUH?!" Madoka's face turned red. "I… uh… I—"

"She doesn't have a crush." Homura said.

"Yeah, like I'll buy that excuse." Mina said, "Her face turned red just now at the thought."

"Yeah… that is suspicious." Usagi said.

"Yeah… I think you're right." Sayaka said. "Or maybe Madoka likes girls."

"I-I didn't say that!" Madoka said.

"Aha! So there _is_ a guy!" Sayaka said.

"EH?!" Madoka said.

"That doesn't—"

"On the contrary." Sayaka said. "In fact, I think I know who she has a crush on!"

"What?" Homura asked.

"You do?!" Mina asked. "Who is it?!"

"Who is it?!" Ruby asked.

"Come on! Tell us!" Mako said.

"Well since you all asked so nicely…" Sayaka said. "It is beyond a shadow of a doubt…"

She breathed in.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Sayaka said.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"EH?!" Madoka said.

"OBJECTION!" Homura yelled, "Have you _officially _lost your mind?!"

"I haven't lost anything." Sayaka said. "In fact, I have proof."

"WHAT?!" Homura exclaimed.

"For one instance, she couldn't help but blush whenever she thought about him." Sayaka said. "Now Homura, that can't be a minor coincidence, can it?"

"I don't believe it!" Homura exclaimed.

"Actually… it's true, Homura…" Madoka said. "I… I think I have a crush on Deku…"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Ochako, Ryuko, Akko, Yuna, Maka and Ruby stood up. The girls looked at them. A smirk emerged from Sayaka's face.

"So, you girls have a crush on Midoriya too…" Sayaka said.

"EH?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Shit… Cat's out of the bag…" Ryuko said.

"OH NOOOOOO!" Ochako said, floating in midair as she covered her face.

"AAAAAAAAH ITS OUT!" Ruby exclaimed. "THE SECRET HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!"

"CRAP!" Yuna said.

Akko froze up in shock. Maka merely looked down. Homura looked distraught.

"Well sis, you have amazed me." Yang said.

"SHUT UP YANG!" Ruby said. "I AM NOT TALKING TO **YOU** ABOUT THIS!"

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON **MIDORIYA** OF ALL PEOPLE!" Weiss said.

"What do you know, we **do** have two Jaunes after all." Blake said. "Not that I'd care."

"Well Ryuko, I didn't think you'd be attracted to Midoriya in any shape or form." Satsuki said. "I thought it would be the other way around."

"Shut up!" Ryuko said.

"M-Madoka! How—?! Why—?!" Homura stuttered.

"O-Oh well… I guess I should explain why I have a crush on him." Madoka said. "See… we bumped into each other on the first day of school…"

"Huh?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"He looked so nice and awfully cute with all those freckles on his face…" Madoka said. "My heart keeps pounding in my chest whenever I get close to him…"

"Madoka…" Homura was bursting with tears.

"And the way he fights and smiles…" Madoka said. "I… I think I really do have a crush on him…"

"Wait a minute…" Ruby began to point out, "Isn't that a bit cliche?"

"Yeah… almost like a romance book..." Sayaka said.

All the girls looked at Madoka. Her face was beat red.

"It's true! I've been reading a romance manga before coming here!" Madoka admitted.

The girls gasped. Blake however, showed interest.

"That is so generic!" Mina said. "Borrrring."

"Yeah, Madoka, that isn't very dynamic…" Usagi said.

"If you want romance, I got the books for it." Blake said.

"Of course you'd have books for those." Yang said.

"Wait, what about you girls?" Madoka asked. "Don't you all have reasons for having a crush on him?"

"He acts like a traditional hero a lot." Yuna said. "Always courageous in the face of danger."

"He's like Yang, only he shoots air bullets out of his gloves, which is like a glove that's an air gun." Ruby said. "Oh! And his soles! The soles of his hero costume are so cool!"

"He… reminds me of myself a lot." Akko admitted.

"He uh… saved me once." Ochako said.

"He… he…" Ryuko said with a beat red face.

"Admit it Ryuko, he's got a six pack despite being so cuddly cute and you want to know why." Satsuki said.

"Oh shut it!" Ryuko said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

The guys were chewing out Midoriya for obvious reasons, especially Bakugou.

"HOW THE HELL CAN A NERD LIKE YOU HAVE THAT MANY GIRLS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOUR NERDY ASS?!" Bakugou questioned. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GET THOSE GIRLS TO LIKE YOU, HUH?!"

"Yeah man! Building a harem without us knowing about?! What the hell kind of friend are you?!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah Midoriya!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Guys—" Leonardo said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"INDECENT! HOW INDECENT COULD YOU GET, MIDORIYA?!" Iida exclaimed.

"Guys please—!" Izuku begged, only to get chastised even more.

"If you break any of their hearts, you're a dead man." Sanji said with a flaming leg raised up, "And if you waste food that you cook for them, I'll do worse than what Bakugou could do to you for simply breathing."

"Not you too, Mr Sanji!" Izuku said.

"Just don't press your luck." Edward said.

"Six girls Midoriya? I can't believe you would stoop that low." Kid said, "You should have gone for eight. At least eight is a symmetrical number."

"Symmetry has nothing to do with it!" The other boys said.

"Just because Maka is part weapon doesn't mean you get to be her meister, got it?!" Soul said. "Pull any smooth moves and I'll cut you!"

"Guys be reasonable!" Izuku said.

"Sorry Midoriya, but it's impossible for them to listen to reason…" Leonardo said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: So... that ball has now begun to roll.

**Izuku's Harem**

Come on guys, you were totally asking for it and _don't_ tell me you weren't expecting it because that excuse isn't flying with me.

**For those of you who ship yuri and yaoi**

Look guys, I'm just doing what I believe is best and I know the lot of you are going to be disappointed for reasons I don't want to get into. Just know that these are my preferences and that I'll take the criticism as long as it is constricted and isn't being written by someone who is either acting like a five year old or by someone who just wants to bash me and spite me. I just want your support is all.

* * *

Stay tuned for next time.


	12. Things Not to Do II

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Things not to Do II**

_**Don't call Edward small**_

Izuku watched as Edward just pummeled the hell out of a villain after said villain made a remark about Edward's height and that had set Edward off like a firecracker in more ways than one. He was using his own alchemy to beat a villain down. By the time some heroes came in, Izuku was already holding Ed back, trying to get Edward to calm down even though he insisted that he was calm while he was totally the exact opposite.

* * *

_**Don't spite Bakugou**_

Yang was running for her life as the Explosion Murderer pursued her relentlessly, all for a few puns that had set Bakugou off.

"Bakugou! Chill out man!"

"HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU NOW?!"

"How about you **don't** do that?!"

Satsuki was sipping her tea as usual as Aizawa watched.

'_I swear… those two are going to be the death of me…'_ Aizawa thought.

* * *

_**Do not try to sneak attack Klaus**_

Klaus quickly grabbed a villain who tried to get at Klaus from behind, but alas, the bigger man was quicker. He grabbed the villain, did a back breaker, followed up with a choke hold, and then threw the man in the air and into a table. Toshinori was impressed at Klaus' reflexes.

"Well… that was fast. Where did you get those reflexes?" Toshinori asked.

"Oh, it's a long story." Klaus said. "A friend of mine tries to attack me from behind, but I managed to thwart his attempts."

"But what about in front of you?"

"Oh, got that one covered too."

* * *

_**Don't let Zoro go to the supermarket**_

"You let **Zoro** go to the supermarket?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah." Edward said. "Is there a problem?"

"Edward, I can't leave the man on a straight path for so much as three seconds, or he'll have no idea where the hell he is going and it'd be impossible to find him." Satsuki said. "He couldn't even work his way out of a maze, no less the freaking supermarket! He has the sense of direction of a goat! A goddamn goat!"

The door opened and Zoro looked like he had gone through ten brawls.

"You look… dandy." Edward said.

"I… now know where the meat is…" Zoro said before passing out.

"Ok, when me and Mami aren't around, Maka is in charge of delegating everything, got it?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes madam…"

* * *

_**Don't touch Jotaro's Hat**_

Qrow reaches for Jotaro's hat as Jotaro was sleeping.

**ORA!**

Star Platinum decked Qrow hard in the face, sending him into his chair. Everyone else was snorting. Jotaro wasn't asleep, he was more or less pretending to sleep.

"Good grief Qrow," Jotaro said, "Have some class."

* * *

_**Don't challenge Klaus**_

A red bloody cross hung over a villain who looked like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. The cross had a skull on it.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique Pattern 117:" Klaus said, "Kreuzschild Unzerbrechlich (Cross Shield Unbreakable)!"

He threw his arm with a hooking motion, sending the cross into the villain's face. The man was bashed into a store. All Might was… not impressed with the collateral damage that has occurred.

"I'm very sorry about what has happened." Klaus said. "Here, a check to pay for the damages. I calculated the amount correctly."

'_Wow… he really does act like a gentleman sometimes…'_ Toshinori thought.

* * *

_**Don't touch Luffy's hat**_

Zoro, Sanji, Ussop and Chopper kept themselves away from Sero as he was wearing Luffy's hat.

"Come on guys! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sero said. "I mean, Luffy wouldn't mind anyone wearing this hat, right?"

Unbeknownst to Sero, an already pissed off Luffy in Third Gear and with a fully stretched out arm covered in Busoshoku Haki was behind him. Sero felt a creeping presence.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sero asked.

He turned to make eye contact with a very livid rubber-man.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

'_Oh shit…'_ Sero thought.

"... ELEPHANT GUN!"

Sero was knocked out of the building in a flash. The hat flew off Sero's head and landed back on Luffy's head. Aizawa looked horrified and took a sip of a beer he was drinking.

'_I'm stuck with a bunch of monsters...'_ Aizawa thought, _'I don't get paid enough for this…'_

* * *

_**Don't let Sucy conduct her experiments on anyone**_

The Cupid Bee struck again. This time, Midoriya was head over heels for Akko, who was beet red.

"CHANGE HIM BACK THIS INSTANT!" Akko said.

"Oh come on Akko, you totally wanted him to be interested in you." Sucy said.

"Well not like this!" Akko said. "And look! The Cupid Bee is already causing more harm than good!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Bakugou yelled as he pushed Diana back.

"Oh Bakugou…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The whole class was in uproar from all of this commotion caused by the accursed bee. Chariot witnessed everything that was going on.

'_Oh no… not this again…'_ Chariot thought.

* * *

_**Don't try to cheat when Jotaro is around**_

Star Platinum broke Qrow's finger.

"What the hell Jotaro?! That was uncalled for!" Qrow yelled.

"Don't bullshit me Qrow. You tried to slip the second top card off the deck to deal it to me." Jotaro said, "Bastard… I should have known you'd try to pull that out of your ass."

It was true, the second top card was sticking out.

"Have you no dignity?" Klaus asked.

"That wasn't funny Qrow." Roy said.

"No dignity." Toshinori said.

"Ok so what? I tried to cheat! What's it to you?!" Qrow exclaimed, "At least I don't break someone's finger when they cheat in card games!"

"It means you can't be the dealer." Jotaro said, "Give me the deck."

"Kiss my ass!"

"I could smack you across the room Qrow." Jotaro said, "Don't test me."

* * *

_**Don't anger Narancia **_

Never before had Izuku seen a very angry Narancia. All because some villain had the balls to go and say smack about a few things that were a bit sensitive to Narancia, he was just kicking an automobile while his stand, Aerosmith, was shooting up the entire store the villain was in despite the fact that there were hostages inside. The villain luckily had a regeneration quirk, but the pain was too much for the man to take and he was writhing on the ground. Izuku was quick to apprehend his Italian colleague before he did something he was going to regret.

"LET ME KILL THE BASTARD!" Narancia said.

"Narancia! Calm down! Calm down!" Izuku said.

"Calm down? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT?! AFTER WHAT THIS GUY SAID?! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL HIM FOR IT!" Narancia yelled.

"There are cameras!" Izuku said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Narancia yelled.

* * *

_**Don't hold Sandai Kitetsu unless you are Zoro**_

Sayaka held the sword and for a brief moment, her arm suddenly just swung out at Zoro, who was quick to catch the blade before it could make a cut. Sayaka didn't know what came over her when she swung the blade at him or even whether or not she had actually meant to swing it at all. But after Zoro mentioned how much of a 'problem child' it was for him while he was in possession of it, it all made sense. This thing apparently does make the user slash at whoever is close by out of a thirst for blood, which would make sense as it was cursed and she had realized it just after touching the hilt.

* * *

_**Don't try to use Crescent Rose unless you're Ruby**_

Izuku regretted pulling the trigger on Crescent Rose. The recoil was enough to send him straight into a wall. Bakugou laughed as Ruby rushed over to Izuku.

'_How did she manage to wield this monster?'_ Izuku thought.

"I'm sorry! The recoil is ridiculously strong!" Ruby said.

* * *

_**Don't let Endeavor know about Toshi x Inko**_

"DID YOU HAVE A SECRET LOVE CHILD WITH THIS WOMAN?!" Endeavor yelled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOUNG MIDORIYA IS _**NOT**_ MY SON!" Toshinori said.

"YOU LIAR!" Endeavor yelled, "YOU KNEW YOUR POWER WAS ABOUT TO GIVE OUT SO YOU—!"

"DAMNIT ENJI LISTEN TO ME! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Toshinori said, "I ONLY DATED BECAUSE SHE ODDLY RESEMBLED MY MENTOR!"

"YOU THINK I'D BELIEVE THAT?!"

"IT'S TRUE! I SWEAR IT ON MY HORRENDOUS INJURY THAT IT IS THE TRUTH!"

* * *

_**Don't go out with Marie**_

Qrow looked like he was about to die.

"You tried going out with Marie, didn't you?" Aizawa asked.

"Good grief…" Jotaro said, "We warned you, didn't we?"

"He's not good with following directions." Roy said.

"You should really be careful Qrow. Women can be dangerous." Stein said.

"Especially when they are enraged." Klaus said.

* * *

_**Don't ask where Homura gets her weapons**_

"I mostly stole them from the Yakuza. Not like they would care where their weapons went." Homura said.

All the girls, except for Sayaka of course, we're concerned about what they just heard.

"Isn't that like, illegal?" Sucy asked.

"Yeah, that does sound illegal." Ami said.

"Should we call the police?" Sakura asked.

"That is a lot of heat you're packing Homura…" Ochako said, "Don't you think this is overkill?"

"She can literally stop time." Blake said, "I'd be more worried about that and her guns."

"Wait, if these are from the Yakuza, why is there a rocket launcher in here?" Makoto asked.

"For self defense."

"Yeah… no."

* * *

_**Don't touch Kaneki's kagune**_

Kaneki wouldn't stop wincing at the feel of Madoka's hands on his kagune. He didn't know why, but… her hands felt so good on his kagune and she wasn't the least bit frightened.

"Wow… it's so soft and squishy…" Madoka said, "I bet you could massage people with this!"

"Um—! Uh… I don't know about that…" Kaneki said, "I mean… uh…"

"So soft and squishy…" Sayaka said.

"G-Girls… I don't think you should be touching that." Ami said, "What if you cut yourselves?"

"I wonder if he could do that thing with his tentacles!" Mako said.

"What thing with his tentacles?" Ami asked.

"A massage if you get what I mean." Sucy said.

Mami and Satsuki spat out their tea. Kaneki slipped his kagune back into his body.

"Sucy! That is disgusting!" Momo yelled.

"Oh come on, admit it, you girls would totally want to do _that_ with him." Sucy said, "Touka even admitted that he—"

"Breathe one more word, and I will gut you like a carp." Touka said.

"Bet it felt good, didn't it, having those tentacles—"

"SUCY!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh come on girls, admit it, you **all** want to know how his tentacles feel."

"Please stop calling them that." Kaneki said.

* * *

A/N: And thus we bring this tale of mishaps to a close.

**Kagune - Soft N Hard**

Yeah, it's possible for a kagune to be used for something other than combat just by how hard and soft it is.

**Marie and ****romance**

Yeah... she tends to floor it a bit.

**Angry Narancia**

Just don't piss him off.

**Sucy**

Yeah, she can be like that.

**Ed and his size**

Yeah, Ed has this Napoleonic denial of being short. Hell, saying he's short is enough to trigger him if not trying to force him to drink milk.

**Jotaro's hat**

Jotaro likes his hat where it is. On his head.

**Luffy's hat**

Originally, it belonged to Shanks until he decided to let Luffy keep it after an incident occured where Shanks lost his arm (and was still a badass with one arm given that he's currently a Yonko). Luffy treasures his hat like he does his friends so its understandable why doing anything to his hat that might damage it is enough to get him angry.

**Klaus's ability to deflect sneak attacks**

He's a Blood Breed and they have enhanced senses, so it makes sense that a sneak attack on him would be impossible if not extremely difficult.

**Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique**

Klaus's personal fighting style where he summons his blood and turns them into cross-shaped projectiles meant for defense and offense respectively. He can summon it through a knuckle duster on his right and a glove on his left that can create a barrier by having them in close proximity.

**Star Platinum**

High accuracy, can see a long distance away, and brute strength. Star Platinum can catch a bullet in milliseconds thanks to how fast his reaction timing is.

* * *

Stay tuned folks!


	13. Rescue Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Rescue Training**

The class got off the bus and saw a person in an astronaut suit standing in front of the doors leading to the place where the class was to do rescue training.

"Mr Aizawa, who is that?" Sakura asked.

"That's 13. She's the one assigned to the USJ." Aizawa said, "Last time I came here, the League attacked and was just about to either kill me or put me in a coma."

"That's rough…" Sayaka said.

"Which is why the rest of your teachers are going to be here, to make sure that what happened back then doesn't happen again." Aizawa said.

All Might, Chariot, Klaus, Jotaro, Qrow, Stein, Roy, and Marie were also present.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Kirishima asked, "I mean, Klaus could cause a building to fall…"

"Oh, that's only if you get on his bad side or try to kill him. His survival instincts are nothing to mess around with." Aizawa said.

"It is true." Klaus said.

"And do we really need Frankenstein with us?" Bakugou asked.

"I was going to dissect something, but then Aizawa had to pretend he was my boss." Stein said.

"Just be glad no one's throwing the book at you." Aizawa said, "Is everything set?"

"Had the whole place ready to go." 13 said, "Come on in."

She opened the doors and the class walked in. It looked like a giant amusement park.

"Whoa…" Madoka said, "It's amazing…"

"What the hell is this?" Kid asked, already catching on to the lack of symmetry.

"This place has been designed to help you guys train for natural disasters." 13 said, "Landslides, fires, storms, earthquakes, shipwrecks, and mountain rescues."

"S-s-s-shipwreck?" Neptune stammered, "As in…"

"Aquatic rescue? Yes." 13 said.

Neptune became stiff as a board.

"Dude, we talked about this." Sun said.

"Talked about what?" Luffy asked.

"NO—!"

"He's afraid of going into the water." Ruby said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Neptune cried.

"What? He's afraid of drowning?" Luffy asked, "You only have to fear that when you eat a Devil Fruit. You can't swim after eating one."

"That's not the point." Qrow said, "He's just afraid of water, that's all."

"AND I JUST CAN'T GET OVER MY FEARS!" Neptune said.

"Your name is Neptune, how can you be afraid of the water?" Sucy asked, "Like, did you almost drown and then became afraid of going near the water?"

"Anyways," 13 said, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short."

There was silence.

"You do realize that our organization and the academy is bound by copyright laws, correct?" Jotaro asked.

"I know, it sounds like Universal Studios Japan, but let's stay on task, ok?" 13 said.

"Yes." The students said.

"Let's see… there's at least over a hundred of us and only about six zones." 13 said.

"Ok, first of all, you mean to tell me that I've been dragged all the way here for this hot mess of asymmetry?" Kid asked, "Also, six? With all the money in the world that could easily be used to build a city that is much like a fortress, you had built six zones and not eight?"

"Kid…" Chariot said, sighing like a disappointed mother.

"Just don't look at it too much." Qrow said.

He tried to take a sip from his canteen, but then Chariot swiped the canteen from him.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"Not today Qrow. You are not getting drunk on this occasion." Chariot said.

"When did you start acting like a mother all of a sudden?"

"Ever since world peace crumbled a year ago." Chariot said.

"Right, right, the Collapse and Reconstruction of Human Civilization, that stuff." Qrow said.

"Just remember that you have a job here."

"Enough." Aizawa said, "So 13? What now?"

"Well… let's start off with the Ruins Zone where we'll be dealing with a desolated urban environment and rescuing anyone trapped under some rubble." 13 said.

* * *

**Ruins Zone**

Ed and Al clapped their hands and transmuted some pillars to move some rubble out of the way. Luffy stretched his arm to reach for a rescue dummy. Ryuko put her scissor blade against a rock and moved it. Gohan lifted some debris out with his unbelievable strength. Midoriya watched as Gohan lifted the giant piece of rubble.

'_Saiyans are incredibly strong…'_ Midoriya thought.

He didn't want to know how strong, but apparently, every time Gohan ends up in a scuffle, he ends up getting more powerful from it. And given the number of times Izuku had broken his bones, if he had Sayaka biology, he'd be unstoppable. At least Senzu beans exist. That way, he wouldn't worry about breaking his bones since all it takes is one bean to instantly heal all injuries and restores stamina instantly.

"M-Midoriya?" Madoka asked, "Why are you looking at Gohan?"

"O-Oh! I was Uh… I was wondering what it was like for him to Uh… you know… Uh… never mind." Izuku said.

* * *

**Landslide Zone**

Penny was scanning the area for rescue dummies. They all emit a signal that she could sense using her scanning software. Leonardo was using his All Seeing Eyes to find the dummies.

"Hey! Found one! Right over here!" Leonardo said.

Luffy went into Gear Third, making his arm big.

"Gumo Gumo no…" Luffy said as he raised his arm slowly.

Like a shovel, he dug his hand into the dirt and lifted up while holding the dirt in his hand.

"... Gigant Shovel."

"For a second there, I thought there was going to be a problem." Mami said.

**BOOM!**

"I spoke too soon." Mami said.

"He's a wild man. I wouldn't expect anything less from Bakugou." Satsuki said.

* * *

**Mountain Zone**

They were training for mountain rescue, having one group act as the ones being rescued and the other being the rescuers. They were going at it one group at a time. Madoka was lying on a mountain rescue stretcher with Midoriya making sure it was working alright. She couldn't help but blush. Homura was watching Midoriya intently and somewhat disapprovingly.

"Homura, do you really have to look at him like that?" Pyrrha asked.

"She has a crush on him and I don't know if he can be trusted with making her happy." Homura said.

"And when did you decide to be Madoka's big sister all of a sudden?" Nagisa asked.

She glared at Nagisa. Nagisa froze from the glare.

"Alright, she's good to go!" Izuku said, "Coming up to pick her up out of the stretcher!"

He jumped up back to the top where the others began to pull the stretcher up. The stretcher reached the top and Izuku carefully lifted Madoka out of the stretcher. Her face was beet red.

'_She looks like a tomato…'_ Izuku thought.

'_It's like he's holding me like a bride…'_ Madoka thought.

"Midoriya, quit playing with your girlfriend, the other girls are waiting." Neptune said jokingly.

"R-Right!" Izuku said as he gently put her down.

He headed back down while the others sent the stretcher down. Next up was Ryuko. She was strapped in tight. He did his best not to look at her exposed body parts.

"You know, you don't **have** to be here to do this." Ryuko said.

"I mean—! Not that I—! Oh… it's just… it's hard for me to focus around you when you're wearing that…" Izuku said, "I feel so embarrassed…"

"You know… never mind." Ryuko said.

And so he gave the signal and went back up.

* * *

**Conflagration Zone**

"Mercury!" Ami said, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She created a stream of water that quickly dispersed the flames, allowing Kirishima to bust the door down. He picked up a rescue dummy.

"Alright! Got it!" Kirishima said, "Zoro! Zoro? You don't think he—?"

"Got lost?"

There was a silence.

* * *

Zoro was just about confused as to where he was.

"Ok, where the hell did everyone go?" He asked.

* * *

"Hero Punch!" Yuna said, punching a door down.

"Y-Yuna? Could you be careful with those punches? What if you hurt someone?" Izuku asked.

"Eh?" Yuna asked.

The building was still stable.

"Nevermind, forget what I just said." Izuku said.

* * *

**Downpour Zone**

The winds were intense. The students were conducting training exercises for hurricanes and heavy rain situations. Again, Zoro was missing.

"Ok, we need to work on that." Sucy said.

"Yeah… we need to put a tracker on him." Sero said.

* * *

**Flood Zone**

"NO WATER! PLEASE NO WATER!"

"Neptune, get off." Blake said.

"Neptune, I would suggest you get your hydrophobia dealt with." Ami said.

* * *

_**Much later…**_

"Well that was fun." Sayaka said.

"It was very lovely inside." Pyrrha said.

"Well kids, that concludes disaster rescue training." All Might said, "Now let's head back. I think it's lunchtime."

And so goes another day in the WHA.

* * *

A/N: And so another day in TWH has passed.

**Neptune's hydrophobia**

He is afraid of water.


	14. A Certain Scientific Railgun

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**A Certain Scientific Railgun**

The class was looking at a pair of two girls standing up front with Aizawa by the corner. One girl had light brown hair while the other had auburn hair.

"These two are your new classmates. They just transferred here." Aizawa said, "Girls, if you would."

The light brown haired girl stepped forward.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Misaka Mikoto. I'm an esper from Tokiwadai Middle School." The girl introduced herself.

"Esper?" Inuyasha asked.

"Basically, I have an ability that involves scientific principles." Misaka said, "In my case, my ability involves the creation and manipulation of electricity, and I am really good at it."

"Like… how good?" Izuku asked.

"To the point where mostly everyone from Academy City calls me Railgun." Misaka said, "Probably because of how my hand is like a literal rail gun."

Everyone was silent.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simply put, she could snipe you from a distance and you'd have a coin jammed right into your heart before you even notice it." Aizawa said.

"Yikes…" Luffy said.

Ussop slapped Luffy.

"Your body is entirely rubber!" Ussop said.

"Oh." Luffy said.

She stepped back, letting the auburn haired girl step forward.

"I'm Shirai Kuroko. I'm an esper just like sissy." The girl said, "Only I can teleport anything, including myself."

"Oh really? And how is that—"

A dart suddenly jolted onto Bakugo's desk.

"HOLY FUCK!" He cursed as he fell out of his seat.

He got back up, looking infuriated.

**BOOM!**

"ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THAT DART?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Well, I didn't _actually_ throw it, I just teleported it _inside_ the designated target _and_ changed its orientation all the same." Shirai said, "It's a very useful ability, though it's not anything like sissy here."

She inched close to Misaka.

"Pervert!"

**BZZZT!**

Shirai fell down.

"Well then, welcome to our class." Satsuki said, standing up, clicking her heel on her desk, radiating light from behind her, "I am Satsuki Kiryuin, Class Representative of World Hero Academy Heroics Department Class 1-A."

"Lady Satsuki—!"

She shot a glare at Iida, making the man back down instantly. She looked back at the girls.

"As the class representative, I always expect everyone here to do their best and follow the rules. Even if the rules… sound a bit autocratic." Satsuki said, "When we are on missions, you will do as ordered by the teachers, but if they aren't around, you take orders from me. Do we understand one another?"

"If it'll please you." Misaka said.

"Sure… anything for Sissy…" Shirai said, dazed from her body getting electrocuted.

"That's good." Satsuki said.

* * *

_**Homeroom**_

Misaka was standing near the pool. She held a metal ball in her hand. Testing equipment was present.

"Let's see how far you can toss that thing." Aizawa said, "Do whatever you want, just don't go tumbling in the water."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Misaka took a deep breath and began to generate electricity. One current went to the palm of her hand. The current goes through the ball and heads back to her body. The ball flew through the air, passing the pool and going far out. It. Broke the sound barrier and gusts of wind were made just from the sheer speed and pressure of the resulting reaction. Aizawa looked at the gauge and…

'_I'm not getting paid enough for this.'_ Aizawa thought, "Misaka… nevermind."

Most of the students were in awe.

'_It's like her body is an actual rail gun!'_ Everyone thought.

"That's Sissy for you." Shirai said.

'_I'm out of her league…' _Kaminari thought.

"Alright Kuroko, lets see what you can do." Aizawa said.

"Alright, just give me a moment." Kuroko said.

She began to concentrate. In order for her power to work, she needed to concentrate on where she, the object(s), and/or person she holds will be teleported to, while working out the spatial coordinates of jumping between 3-dimensional and 11-dimensional space. It's that complicated.

Suddenly, Ussop found himself above the pool and at a fair distance away. He fell into the water. He came up.

"What was that for?!" Ussop exclaimed.

"Huh, ok that checks out." Aizawa said.

* * *

_**Heroism**_

It was out in ground Beta where the student was to go through potential hostage situations. Of course Misaka sniped the villain bots with nothing but arcade coins from only 50 meters away. Izuku couldn't stop shaking. Ruby and Madoka were shaken as well.

In the control room, All Might could only have his jaw hanging off.

Then when it came to the next group to go. Shirai teleported Homura inside the building where she stopped time, set the charges, grabbed the hostages, got out, and then had time flow again. The charges went off and the bots were blown to hell. Shirai looked astonished.

* * *

_**English**_

"The one on the top is correct." Misaka said.

"Correct." Chariot said, "My Misaka, you're getting the hang of English."

"Being from Academy City has its advantages." Misaka said.

* * *

_**Biology**_

"Professor Stein, please put the scalpel down." Satsuki said calmly.

"YEAH PSYCHO! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING SISSY ON A DISSECTION TABLE!" Shirai said.

"Uh, what about **you**?!" Misaka asked.

"Don't you want to see what makes them tick?" Stein asked.

"How did you get this job?" Kirishima asked.

* * *

_**Mathematics **_

Roy didn't know what to think anymore. These girls were smart. _Too_ smart. Seriously, they know a whole lot more about algebra than he would know, and he's good with alchemy!

* * *

_**Lunchtime **_

The girls were having lunch by a table and Shirai was really close to Misaka. The girls were weirded out by how close Shirai was getting to Misaka.

"Shirai? Why do you want to get so close to Misaka and what is with that look on your face?" Sayaka asked.

"She's… she's a lesbian." Misaka said, "And unfortunately, she tends to go a bit too far in her bids of making me show my affection for her, even though we know that there are other ways that are less intrusive and extreme."

"It can't be that bad." Madoka said.

"She'd tried to trick me into taking an aphrodisiac." Misaka said, "She ended up drinking it herself and had to… you get the point."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." Misaka said.

* * *

_**History **_

Misaka was rather amazed by Klaus. He had such a calm demeanor, yet he had the physical appearance of a beast. Almost like in Beauty and the Beast.

Shirai wasn't partially interested in this fact.

* * *

_**PE**_

The girls were in the locker rooms with their PE uniforms on. They looked at Misaka, who seemed shy with putting it on.

"Say… does this make my butt huge or something?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Mami said.

Misaka couldn't look away from Mami's breasts. Damnit, they were huge. Misaka had a modest A-cup sized chest. That was nothing compared to those D-cups.

'_Now I know why the boys often ogle her…'_

"How do I look sissy?" Shirai asked.

"I don't know Shirai—"

Shirai was doing the wavy thing with her body again.

"Does this uniform make me look sexy?"

"You look flatter than a brick." Mina said, "Hell, Miami's going through puberty and look at her!"

"Mina…"

* * *

Kuroko froze as soon as Jotaro was giving her one of his iron stares.

"There's a time and place for you to let out your emotions, but here and now are not one of those things." Jotaro said, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" Kuroko said.

* * *

_**Art**_

"Behold!" Shirai said, revealing a clay statue of Misaka.

'_Kuroko…'_ Misaka thought.

"Um… Kuroko, while this model is rather good, I'm afraid it doesn't—"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Shirai said, "I made this in remembrance to my sissy! My Oneesama!"

"You put up with this every day?" Kaminari asked.

"Every day." Misaka said.

* * *

_**Dormitory**_

"What do you mean I can't share a room with Sissy?!" Shirai asked.

Aizawa gave her a hard stare.

"Because that's how it is." Aizawa said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"I have several problems."

Aizawa's eyes flashed red.

"Go on."

Shirai gulped.

"On second thought, never mind." Shirai said

"Damn straight." Aizawa said.

'_Finally, I can sleep in peace knowing Kuroko won't try to get close to me.'_ Misaka thought.

_**Later…**_

Misaka heard someone knocking on her door. She went over to the door and opened it to find Izuku.

"Midoriya?"

"Oh… I just came to check up on you, Misaka." Izuku said.

"Oh… you don't have to—"

"ONEESAMA!" A muffled scream was heard.

Izuku immediately opened Kuroko's door, only to… find her… sniffing and snorting on a large teddy bear while she… Uh… held tightly to it.

Izuku slowly closed the door.

"Yeah. She's like that." Misaka said.

"Do I even _need_ to know?"

"Nope." Misaka said.

"Ok then…" Izuku said, "I'll uh… be leaving then."

"Sure… have some rest." Misaka said.

Izuku went downstairs. Misaka went back to her own room. She got into her bed and began to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And so Misaka and Kuroko have joined Class 1-A.

Kuroko's affection

I mean, yes, it's genuine love, but she kinda takes it a bit _too_ far. I mean if you've watched A Certain Scientific Railgun, you can't help but feel confused by her genuine feelings on the account that she tried using an aphrodisiac on Misaka, only for the attempt to backfire.

* * *

Stay tuned and stay safe.


	15. Eri and Jolyne

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales **

**Chapter 15**

**Eri and Jolyne**

The entire class looked at the two little girls before them. One of them had a horn sticking out from the right side of her forehead while the other had buns atop her head.

"Hey Eri-chan! It's good to see you again!" Izuku said.

Eri hugged Izuku.

"Hey there Jolyne."

"Josuke!" Jolyne said, hugging Josuke.

"These two will be staying with you guys until it's time to take them back home again." Aizawa said, "And you guys better be careful with Jolyne, that's Jotaro's daughter that you'll be taking care of."

"Mr Kujo's daughter?!" Most of the guys and girls exclaimed.

"You mean the same man who occasionally sounds so gruff is a dad?!" Sayaka asked.

"I—! What?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was surprising when I first found out." Josuke said.

"You knew?!" The others exclaimed.

"Yeah… she was a bit hesitant with me at first, but she came around." Josuke said.

"I wonder how Mrs Mjolnir feels…" Crona wondered.

* * *

Marie was weeping.

"No wonder he turned me down! He was already married and has a kid of his own!" Marie said.

Ursula comforted Marie.

"It's ok Marie… it's ok. Sometimes, there are other fish in the sea." Ursula said.

"Honestly, Ursula, I don't know if I can keep on living!" Marie said.

"Don't be like that!" Ursula said.

* * *

"And if anything happens to her, he'll "Ora Ora Ora" the lot out of you guys harder than this guy he knew called Steely Dan." Aizawa said, "And I think we all get the drill about what happens if Eri starts crying."

His eyes glowed red.

"Yes sir…" The students said.

"Good, now do whatever you like, but don't take them outside of the walls, got it?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes sir…"

"Good," Aizawa said, "That is all."

And so, the escapades begin…

* * *

Eri looked at Edward and Alphonse. Edward claimed to be the older brother… but…

"How can you be his older brother if you're smaller than him?" Eri asked.

"We were born years apart…" Edward said, his brows twitching.

"But you're smaller than him."

A vein snapped. Alphonse quickly restrained his brother.

"Brother! Please don't do what I think you're about to do!"

"Al! Let me go! She called me short!"

"Brother! Stop! No!"

Eri giggled.

* * *

"Back off Italian yakuza!" Jolyne said, getting behind Josuke.

"Mamamia Jolyne! For the last time, we are not yakuza!" Bucciarati said, "Gangsters do not cut off their own pinkies!"

"But the Mafia sounds like yakuza to me!" Jolyne said.

"Well, they aren't exactly the same… but…" Josuke said, "Did the mafia ever put a tattoo on you, Giorno?

"No." Giorno said.

"Huh. That _is_ different from the yakuza." Josuke said.

"But it's organized crime!" Jolyne said, "It's no different from the yakuza!"

"Oh yeah, that is true. Both the yakuza and the mafia aren't exactly different from that aspect." Koichi said.

* * *

"No… no…" Kid muttered to himself, "That horn isn't right… it shouldn't be there…"

"Kid, it's only one horn." Liz said.

"That's the thing Liz!" Kid said, pointing to Eri's horn, "Even if it is just one horn, why is it on the right side of her forehead and not perfectly in the middle?! If the horn is going to be on the right, surely there would be another horn, but there isn't another horn!"

"What's wrong, mister?"

"What's wrong? The placement of your horn is what's wrong here!" Kid said, "Have you ever looked in the mirror and asked, 'why wasn't I born with two horns or at least why is this singular horn not in the middle of my forehead?' Back then I kept asking myself 'why do I have three lines on my head when they are on only one side of my head!' It is madness I tell you! Madness!"

Eri touched her horn.

"Why is that a problem?"

"Oh, here we go…" Liz said.

"Because of symmetry, Eri! Have you ever once looked at the sun? It is perfectly symmetrical. Why do you ask? Because it is just a circle that is perfectly symmetrical. Not one detail out of place, no random assortment of any kind, nothing out of the ordinary, it is a simple shape that you can cut in half and have evenly sized and evenly shaped halves." Kid said, "Now, have you ever looked at Josuke's pompadour? Notice how it makes Josuke look like Elvis?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you look closely, there's a strand of hair that is out of alignment and ruins the symmetry of it!" Kid said, "It looks absolutely atrocious—!"

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR INSULTING IT!" Josuke roared, rushing up to Kid with the intention of beating his ass to a bloody pulp.

Liz groaned.

* * *

"They aren't tentacles, they're kagune." Kaneki said, "Ghouls use this to defend themselves. Sure, they can grab things and can even be used for recreational purposes, but—"

"Then why do they look like tentacles?" Jolyne asked.

Kaneki sighed.

"See, a kagune can take any shape depending on how the user wants his or her kagune to look like." Kaneki said.

"Can I see?!" Jolyne asked.

Kaneki sighed. He got his kagune out. It began to change shape. Now the kagune looked like the body of a centipede. Jolyne was rather amazed by it.

"So cool…" Jolyne said, "It even has the tiny legs of one."

"Seriously?"

Kaneki looked at his kagune and did in fact notice the tiny legs.

"Huh…"

* * *

"So, there we were, stuck in between a Nevermore and a Deathstalker. I wondered to myself 'how are we going to get out of this one?' And then I thought of a plan." Ruby said, "While Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were fighting the Deathstalker, me, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were fighting against the Nevermore. So many bullets were flying around that I thought I was going to get hit by a stray bullet! The adrenaline rush was real and when we got the big bird on the wall of the cliff, I swiftly decapitated it after dragging it up the face of the cliff. There was blood, there were body parts, and—!"

"In short, we survived." Yang said, "Man, that was a good one, right Blakey?"

"I was there." Blake said, "And so was Weiss."

"Cool…" Eri said.

"After that, we went on all sorts of hijinks, getting ourselves into more trouble and adventure than ever before!" Ruby said, "And Weiss still couldn't get herself a boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"And then the whole world went bonkers after some black hole formed above us and pretty much brought us here." Blake said.

"That's so cool…" Eri said.

"And I… haven't thought about getting a boyfriend yet…" Ruby said.

"Until you caught a peep at Midoriya's abs~"

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I mean, how is a girl supposed to resist a guy who acts like a dork, yet carries a six pack?" Yang asked.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah… never really covered that hole in the locker rooms…" Yang said, "Do not tell Momo though, she might just ruin the fun."

"You are just as bad as Mineta." Blake said.

* * *

"Why is your arm covered in scars?" Jolyne asked Izuku, pointing to his right arm.

"Um… well…"

"Allow me to explain." Misaka said, "His quirk gives him such a degree of strength that when used at 100% of its power, it could summon a huge gust of wind as a result of the manipulation of wind pressure."

"Really?!" Jolyne asked.

"Yes, but at one dangerous cost: because it is so powerful, the intense power of his Quirk would damage his body, so using it at 100% while his body has yet to fully become strong enough to withstand the strain will end up breaking his bones." Misaka said, "So he had to lower the amount of its power in order to use it safely in order to avoid further self-injury."

"Misaka…"

"In fact, the only reason he has scars over his right arm is because he apparently went wild with it against a villain who was apparently so strong that he managed to take the brunt of Midoriya's Quirk." Misaka said, "And he claimed he used 1 million percent of its power, when in actuality, he just made that number up."

"Misaka…"

"And now he may as well be putting himself in a wheelchair by using his legs." Misaka said.

"Misaka… I…"

"Honestly Midoriya, I'm starting to question how you can be born with a Quirk that apparently gives you multiple powers all at once while boosting them and your physical strength at the same time and yet your body can't be able to use it at its fullest." Misaka said.

* * *

"So, are you a bird?" Jolyne asked Tokoyami.

"No." Tokoyami said.

"But why is your head like a bird?" Jolyne asked.

Dark Shadow appeared over Tokoyami's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not like he asked to be born with it." Dark Shadow said.

"HNG!"

* * *

Inuyasha was at odds with himself. The girls were head patting him. He wanted to do something, but he felt powerless before them.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" Usagi yelled, running after Jolyne and Eri.

"You won't catch us dumpling head!" Jolyne said.

"YOU HAVE A PAIR OF DUMPLINGS ON YOUR HEAD!" Usagi said.

"Mine aren't as big as yours!" Jolyne said.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"And we are back to this…" Rei said, "Honestly, I wish Chibiusa could come back."

"I wonder how she is doing; you know after the whole…" Makoto said.

"Oh yeah… we shouldn't be worrying too much about the 30th century, right?" Rei asked.

"I hope she's alright." Minako said.

* * *

"Your father is an assassin?" Jolyne asked.

"Yup, born and raised to be one of the best assassins." Killua said, "My entire family are assassins. My brothers, my sister, my mother, all of them are assassins. My grandpa too was an assassin. I too am an assassin."

"That is so cool…" Jolyne said, "Wait… don't assassins kill people?"

"Your point?"

"Did you kill anyone?" Jolyne asked.

"I killed an old man once." Killua said, "Heck, I'm pretty sure Bakugou might have killed someone."

"I've never killed a single person in my entire life." Bakugou said, "Meanwhile, a flat chested scythe girl has murdered a serial killer, a monk, some spoof who thinks he's Jack the Ripper, and—"

Maka promptly smacks him with a book.

"Ha!" Killua said.

* * *

"Wow Mami… you're really good with kids…" Momoko said as Jolyne and Eri were on Mami's lap.

"Yeah…" Momomiya said.

"Well it's not that hard." Mami said, "Nagisa is a pretty sweet girl and she's easy to understand."

She sighed.

"It's like I'm already acting like a mother." Mami said.

"More like a MILF if you know what I'm saying~" Kaminari said.

Jirou shoved one of her earphone appendages into his head, sending vibrations into his brain.

* * *

Blake was not content with having the two girls cuddling her. Of course, she kept her opinions to herself.

* * *

The students were all watching the Lion King together. They loved the scene with Mufasa and Simba a lot.

"Hey… Deku, what's a dad?" Eri asked.

"Huh? Me? Um… I do not think I am the best person to ask for something like that." Izuku said.

"Huh? Midoriya, do you not know your own father or something?" Josuke asked, "Wait a minute… I think I know where this is going."

"Oi Josuke, you don't mean…"

"Yup."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryuko asked.

"Nothing." Josuke said.

"Um… actually, I don't know a whole lot about my father…" Izuku said, "All I know is that he works from abroad and shoots fire out of his mouth. Other than that, nothing else."

"That's ok Midoriya, I've never actually known my father until I found him." Gon said.

"And boy, the things we had to go through for **that** goose chase." Killua said.

"It wasn't that bad." Gon said.

"Though… I honestly keep thinking how All Might has always been this father figure of mine." Izuku said, "Maybe it's because…"

"Because he acts like a dad so much?" Ruby asked, "Come to think of it, mostly all of our teacher's kind of do that."

"I don't know, maybe it's because—"

"Todoroki, keep your creepy fanfic to yourself." Sucy said.

"Alright then, but I'm telling you now, All Might was dating his mother once." Todoroki said.

"But… what's a dad?" Eri asked.

"A dad is a guy who uh… really cares about you." Ryuko said.

"Sometimes, a dad has his own way of caring for his kids." Gon said.

"He often teaches you things that you'll one day apply for yourself." Mami said.

"Whoa…" Eri said.

"Oh yeah, Mufasa is **definitely** going to die." Kyoko said.

"KYOKO!" Most of the girls yelled.

"Don't just say things like that!" Madoka said.

"What? Afraid the kids will have to watch as he gets horrible trampled off-screen?" Kyoko asked.

"You know what, how about we watch Jurassic Park?" Sucy said.

"Absolutely not!" Akko said, "There's gore, violence, blood, the children will be traumatized!"

"Oh, come on Akko, we all know I like horror movies." Sucy said, "They give me one good rush."

"Diana, could you pick out the next movie?" Akko asked.

"Aladdin?" Diana asked.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Lotte said.

"Guys? Hercules? No?" Kirishima asked, "Suit yourself…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

Jolyne and Eri waved at everyone.

"Hope you two have liked it here." Izuku said, "Especially you too Eri."

"Alright, we'll be taking them home now." Jotaro said, "Say your goodbyes, Jolyne. You too, Eri."

"Bye everyone!" Jolyne and Eri said.

"Goodbye." The whole class said.

Jotaro and Aizawa began to take the two children to their homes.

"You know, I think they have a bright future ahead of them." Mami said.

"Yeah, as long as we make sure that the future stays bright." Sayaka said.

"That's what we're for." Todoroki said.

Madoka looked at Izuku.

'_I wonder what Izuku's father looks like…'_ Madoka thought, _'I bet Izuku must have the same hair as his father.'_

* * *

A/N: and so ends another spice of life chapter.

**Midoriya's father**

No one knows what he looks like, but I believe there are theories on the internet that might answer these questions.

**Inuyasha and petting**

He's a dog, why can't he be powerless from constant head patting?

* * *

Stay safe out there.


	16. Izuku's Many Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales **

**Chapter 16**

**Izuku's Many Girlfriends**

Izuku and Ruby were going about town. Izuku was anxious as ever when it came to girls. Unknown to him, most of the girls from Class 1-A had their eyes on them. Mina, Hagakure, most of the PreCures, Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Homura (surprisingly), Sucy, Lotte, Mako, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Penny, Trish, the Sailor Senshi and the Love Angels along with the Mew Mews, and Mako were all over the place, keeping themselves incognito.

Nagisa had her binoculars out. Honoka could only look in unbridled disgust with what Nagisa was doing.

"Did you really have to drag me into this?" Honoka asked, "Besides, why are you doing this?"

"Well… it's not like Mina comes up with something like this." Nagisa said, "Watching a boy while he's dating a girl, scoping out the competition and finding out all the likes that boy has. I can't exactly ignore that."

"Dear lord…" Honoka said, "Did you have to get our kouhais involved as well?"

"Hey, they all got to learn about love." Nagisa said.

"You're hopeless…" Honoka said.

[Black Heart, this is Happy Smiles, come in, over.]

"Happy Smiles, this is Black Heart, I read you loud and clear." Nagisa said, "So Miyuki, are you learning anything?"

"Yeah... I'm... learning..." Honoka said, _'I'm learning on how to be a terrible person...' _

* * *

"Look at her. She is all about him." Akane said.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Midorikawa said.

"He's a total hunk!" Miyuki said.

"Uh… I got nothing." Yayoi said.

"Why was I dragged into this?" Reika asked.

"Because you need to open up to guys more." Akane said.

"I'm so jealous of her! She gets to be around a guy who is a total dork!" Mana said.

"I feel you, Mana." Rikka said.

"Won't we get caught for this?" Alice asked.

"Not a chance." Kenzaki said, "Hey, they're going to the arcade!"

"The arcade?"

* * *

"Ah! Look! There's a plushie that looks like you Midoriya!" Ruby said, pointing to a plush in a UFO catcher machine, "Let's get it!"

"H-Huh?! Alright then…" Izuku said, popping 100 yen into the machine.

He got the claw moving and pressed the button once. The claw moved to the right and stopped as Izuku lifted the button. He pressed it again and the claw moved toward the doll. He released the button and saw it come down. It grabs the plush and lifts it up and drops it into the prize slot. Izuku pushes the tab and pulls the plushie out. He handed it to Ruby.

"Here…" Izuku said.

"Ooh boy! You are just the best!" Ruby said before he hugged Izuku.

"R-Really?!"

"Just take the compliment." Ruby said.

"S-Sure…" Izuku said.

'_All according to my masterful schemes…' _Ruby thought, "So Izuku, do you like girls who have bigger cup sizes, or do you prefer girls who are flat-chested?"

"Uh… I… Uh…"

"Or maybe you prefer girls like me, girls who are… in the middle?"

'_Who taught her how to talk like this?!'_ Izuku thought.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"That's it?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly!" Midnight said, "No man can resist the perky bosoms of a woman! They can't help but feel helplessly attracted! And when cornered by a question of their preferences in reference to boob sizes—"

"Midnight, what are you talking about?" Jotaro asked.

"Oh, you know, dating tips." Ruby said.

He was silent. He slowly backed away.

'_What did I just witness?'_ Jotaro asked himself.

* * *

_**Present**_

'_With this, I've finally—!'_

"I AM OK WITH **ALL** SIZES!" Izuku blurted out, _'WAIT! WHY DID I SAY **THAT**?!'_

"You mean… I… ok… that's… good…" Ruby said, _'DAGNABIT! He was too flustered! Darn my feminine charm! It has now backfired on me!'_

Izuku was silent.

'_Just take it.' _Izuku thought

"Yo, Ruby, you done?" Ryuko asked.

"Ah! Ryuko!" Ruby said, jumping off him.

"R-Ryuko?"

"Come on Deku, we get better shit to do." Ryuko said, taking his hand and leading him out.

"H-Huh?! W-Wait, what?!" Izuku asked, "What's going on here?!"

"Oh nothing." Ryuko said.

She looked at Ruby with a smug look.

'_Darn you Mina…'_ Ruby thought.

* * *

Izuku and Ryuko were at a fashion store. She was trying out all kinds of clothes while Senketsu stayed with Izuku.

"So how's this?" Ryuko asked, wearing a turtleneck that had a drawing of Shiny Chariot on it.

"It looks cute!"

"How about this one?" Ryuko asked, wearing a striped two piece bikini.

"Uh… a bit risqué…" Izuku said.

"And this one?" She asked, wearing a dress.

"It looks great!"

"And this?" She asked wearing a pin-striped dress.

"..."

"Speechless already?"

"No comment."

"Jeez Midoriya, man up."

"Now you sound like Kacchan…"

Senketsu was looking… rather jealous for a sailor uniform.

"Hey Deku." Akko said.

"Oi! Akko!" Ryuko said.

"Not now." Akko said, grabbing Izuku and dragging him off, "So Izuku, want to go to the park?"

"H-Huh?!" Izuku exclaimed, "What is going on here?!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Akko said before she began to take him out of the building.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Izuku was watching Akko perform using her magic to turn herself into multiple animals, ranging from a mouse to an elephant with bird wings and doing all kinds of tricks. He was enamoured by her performance. Lots of people were recording streaming her as she went on.

She winked at him. Making him blush.

* * *

As this was going on, Sucy and Lotte watched along with Diana.

"She is going all out for Midoriya." Sucy said.

"Yeah…" Lotte said.

"But must she go this far to impress him?" Diana questioned.

"Do I hear someone being jealous?" Sucy asked, leering at Diana.

"I am not jealous of Akko!" Diana said.

"You know, you could date Todoroki. I here he's still single." Sucy said, "That is if he isnt dating Yaoyorozu or Weiss!"

"Sucy…" Lotte said.

"How are you friends with Akko?" Diana asked.

"Beats me." Sucy said.

* * *

Akko reverted back to her human form with a round of applause.

"Thank you! One and all!" Akko said, "So how's that?"

"You were… great…" Izuku said.

'_He complimented my performing skills!'_ Akko thought, _'Score one for Atsuko Kagari!'_

* * *

Izuku and Maka were conversing with each other.

"So your father is a death scythe." Izuku said, "Wait, how does it go again?"

"Simply put, if you're a weapon, consume 99 evil human souls, and then consume the soul of a Witch." Maka said, "After that, not only do you gain the strengths of the 99 souls, but you get a huge amount of magical energy from the one Witch soul, thereby turning you into a death scythe."

"I see, and you're his daughter." Izuku said.

"Yeah… _unfortunately…_" Maka said with distaste toward her father.

"So… aren't you technically a death scythe?" Izuku asked.

Maka looked at Izuku.

"Me? A death scythe? Are you serious?"

"Well… you wouldn't be the first to be born as one—"

"Didn't I just explain to you how becoming a death scythe works?"

"R-Right! S-Sorry!" Izuku apologized.

"B-Besides… would I even make a good death scythe? I mean… finding out that I have the weapon gene is one thing… but… becoming a death scythe?" Maka asked, "Wouldn't that make me no different from my own father?"

"H-Hey! Don't think like that!" Izuku said, "I'm sure if you try hard enough, you can be way better than your dad as a death scythe!"

"I… Midoriya…" Maka said, "Yeah… I guess you're right. If I can become the best meister, then I can become the best death scythe."

"Hey! Deku!"

Izuku turned to see Ochako and Yuna.

'_WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_ Izuku thought, "Ok, what is going on here?!"

Maka sighed.

"If you must know, all of this was Mina's idea." Maka said, "Apparently, she set you up on multiple dates with pretty much every other girl who has a crush on you, and that includes Akko and Ochako."

'_Dear god…'_ Izuku thought.

"Just go with them before this gets anymore awkward." Maka said, "That or my dad shows up and decides to drop kick you under the assumption that you are cheating on me."

* * *

"And so I gave that Vertex a mean Hero Punch to the face, and it exploded!" Yuna said.

"That's amazing, Yuna." Ochako said, "What do you think, Deku?"

"Uh… oh! That sounded really cool…" Izuku said.

The two girls chatted as he calmly drank his cup of coffee. He got himself together and tried to weigh all of this out. Ochako was the first girl he ever met when he got into UA. Ever since the entrance exams, the two have been good friends. Now knowing that she had a crush on him gave to him a revelation. Not one girl was interested in him back when he was Quirkless. He had no idea how to have a romantic relationship with a girl in the slightest context. He felt so embarrassed by it all. Akko was similar to him in ways he didn't realize. They had their idols (All Might and Shining Chariot) and that they had dreams to be just like them, and then realized at first that they had no potential whatsoever, only Akko's case was less extreme as she had magic but couldn't fly a broom while Izuku was just born powerless. But somewhere along the road, they had obtained things that changed their lives forever, with Izuku gaining One for All and Akko receiving the Shiny Rod and getting into their prestigious academies.

Ruby was as much of a nerd as Izuku was, only she was more nerdy about weapons and while he was more nerdy about heroes. Her aspirations to become a Huntress was like his aspirations of becoming a hero. Her fascination with weapons was… a bit worrying. The fact that she made a scythe that is also a high power sniper rifle was more worrying given the implications. Combined with her semblance that allows her to move incredibly fast and her experience at Beacon, she was just an army in the form of an individual.

Ryuko was tough and mean looking, yet kind in her own special way. He never took her for a fashionista though. Must be because she's worn Senketsu a lot throughout her adventures or something of the sort before coming to Kiseki-Mirai. Her battle form was… questionable in how much exposed skin there was to see. He didn't want to think of it. Her skills with her scissor blade are top-notch.

Yuna was a brave spirited girl with a 'heroic' mindset. Always caring for others and committing herself to the good of the people and throwing her life on the line for humanity when it needs her the most. It almost reminded him of himself and Mirio.

Then there was Madoka. She was a sweet and kind girl whose smiles bring a sense of peace and hope. She is shy at times, but once she gets serious, that shy little girl becomes an archer with an impeccable aim and a girl with spirit.

Maka was one hell of a weapon meister. Not only that, she had slain many wicked beings and had defeated witches on her own. Her skill with a scythe was equally matched if not second to or above Ruby's skills.

To think all of them had a crush on him and that he had been set up on a date with all of them by Ashido of all people was certainly… surprising to say the least.

He heard footsteps and looked to see Madoka wearing a pretty shirt with a small jacket, a miniskirt, ribbons on her hair, and was blushing.

"M-Madoka!" Izuku exclaimed nervously, "You're casually dressed!"

"Well… I didn't want to dress in something fancy, so…" Madoka said, puffing up her red cheeks.

* * *

"Damn Madoka! She's going out casually!" Sayaka said.

"Girls, please…" Mami said.

"He better appreciate the lengths she had to go through for this or I will shoot him on sight." Homura said.

"No, he's not gonna fall for that." Kyoko said, "She is screwed…"

"He will fall for it."

"No he won't."

"Girls…" Mami said with the tone of a disappointed mother.

* * *

"Oh hey Madoka! So what did you—"

She held up a pair of tickets.

"I uh… thought you would like to watch that new movie that just came out… you know… the one with the—"

"OH! You mean _**that**_ movie?!" Izuku said, standing up.

'_MOVIE?!'_ Yuna and Ochako exclaimed.

"H-Hold for a second! You bought a pair of tickets only for him **and** you?!" Ochako asked.

"Uh… what's wrong with that?" Madoka asked, "I mean… I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

"NO! It's just that I've never taken Deku out on a movie!" Ochako said, "You may not have known him as long as I have, but you don't just take him out to a movie out of the blue!"

"Is it because you're dirt poor?" Madoka asked.

A vein snapped in Ochako.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ochako asked with fury in her voice, "And what job does your mother or father have, Huh?!"

"My mom's a businesswoman and my dad is a stay-at-home-dad…" Madoka said.

"B-B-Businesswoman?!" Yuna said.

* * *

"HUH?!" Most of the girls said.

"Wait! If her mom is a businesswoman…" Mina said.

"That means she must be filthy rich!" The other girls exclaimed.

"Shoto, she's one of us." Momo said on her phone.

[What's with the ominous message?] Todoroki asked.

* * *

"DUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"You know for someone who is the daughter of a businesswoman, she sure has less self confidence than the other girls…" Jaune said.

"Duly noted." Ren added.

"I am so thankful that Nami isn't in our class or was in earshot of that statement." Zoro said, "The last thing we need right now is her greedy ass to complicate things."

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled.

* * *

'_I will never hear the end of this at all if anyone else finds out…'_ Izuku thought.

"So… uh… want to go and see the movie?" Madoka asked.

"S-Sure…" Izuku said.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Izuku and Madoka were sitting together and watched the movie as it went on. He looked to Madoka, who was clinging to his arm. Her cheeks were red.

"Y-You know, you look like a tomato when you blush." Izuku said.

"R-Really?" Madoka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku said.

"H-Huh…" Madoka said, "I… well you look like a broccoli with that hairstyle…"

"H-Huh?! Really?!" Izuku asked.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"N-No! I—! Uh—! Oh my god! I—!"

He paused for a quick second.

"Huh." He muttered to himself, "Why didn't I realize that?"

Izuku looked at Madoka and noticed that she was looking down.

"What's wrong Madoka?" Izuku asked.

"Do you… really deserve someone like me?" Madoka asked, "I mean… yes, I'm good with a bow and I'm greatly confident in myself, but that's only when I'm a magical girl. As an ordinary girl, I feel as though I can't offer much to the world other than being a magical girl and helping people."

"Huh?"

"See… I…"

As he looked into her eyes, he saw something within the reflection in her eyes.

It was his four year old self.

"_I'm sorry Izuku… I'm sorry!"_

"_There's no hope for him."_

"_He possesses no Quirk at all."_

"_You're Quirkless! You think you can rub shoulders with me?!"_

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Madoka… don't ever think like that." Izuku said.

"H-Huh?"

"Trust me… I've been there once before." Izuku said, "The thing is Madoka… I wasn't born with a Quirk."

"Huh?" Madoka asked.

"See… it… it goes like this. Early Quirk Research dictates that a person could have a Quirk if they happened to be missing a limb in their pinky toes. And I know it sounds a bit far-fetched, but hear me out." Izuku said, "See… a person with a Quirk would have only one limb, but I was born with two so that makes me Quirkless… and people who are Quirkless… they… they don't get to become heroes. They… they are considered to be weak and worthless by a society where people are born with superpowers."

Madoka's eyes dilated. They shrunk to the size of flies at the implications of what he had told her.

'_Deku-kun…'_ Madoka thought.

She could already imagine what it was like for him to live as someone without a Quirk. To be viewed as weak and worthless… no… they wouldn't treat him as though he were trash, right? They… they must have shown him pity, right?

"You're probably wondering whether they showed me pity…" Izuku said, "Unfortunately, the only one who ever showed me pity was my own mother…"

"Deku…" Madoka muttered, tears coming from his eyes, "You…"

"Eventually… things changed…" Izuku said.

"_Young man… you __**can**__ become a hero."_

Those words echoed in his mind once again.

"What I am trying to tell you Madoka is that you shouldn't think that you are worthless unless you're a magical girl." Izuku said, "You can be even more than a magical girl. I mean… I can see you being just like your mother. A businesswoman or a good housewife even."

"D-Deku-kun…" Madoka said.

He looked up for a brief moment and… stopped to notice Aizawa was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

His heart immediately sank faster than Luffy would sink into the water of a pool.

'_Oh sugar honey iced tea…' _ Izuku thought.

* * *

'_Look away Midoriya… please, for the love of god, look away. Go back to what you were doing and ignore my existence…' _Aizawa thought.

Next to him was Ms Joke.

"Hey Eraser, what are you looking at?" She asked.

"N-None of your business…" Aizawa said, _'God… what did I do to deserve this? What did I do? I did nothing wrong. Why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

Izuku and Madoka left the theater. Izuku looked at Madoka, who was sobbing in tears, clinging to his arm.

"Madoka… is there a reason as to why you're crying?" Izuku asked.

"Of course there is!" Madoka said, "Throughout your entire life, you were bullied just for being born without superpowers! Even in a world where people with superpowers could do something in society, no one should be treated differently just because someone is born _without_ powers!"

"Madoka…"

He comforts Madoka in his embrace. Back then, people who were born Quirkless had nothing but discrimination and prejudice. But now, in this world, someone who was born Quirkless can **gain** powers. Be it from learning magic, learning alchemy, or even by creating something that can **do** something in this world.

**CLICK!**

"Why is she crying?" Homura asked with a gun pressed against his head.

'_Oh sugar honey iced tea…'_ Izuku thought.

"Homura… its… it's nothing…" Madoka said, "It was the movie that was making me cry… especially at that part where the protagonists um… kissed."

Homura reluctantly and slowly puts the gun away. Izuku breathed a gigantic sigh of relief.

"You got lucky." Homura whispered to Izuku's ear.

Izuku stiffened up.

"Homura…" Madoka said.

* * *

_**At Night…**_

Madoka was in her bed. She saw Kyubey in her room.

"You were quite passionate for Midoriya." Kyubey said, "Emotionally speaking that is."

She knows that Kyubey never had emotions. He never had a grasp on human emotions. Perhaps one day he could one day understand human emotions.

"Well… it's because he was born Quirkless…" Madoka said, "And even when he knew he was Quirkless, he still wanted to be a hero. And now… now look at him. He's well on his way to make his dreams come true."

"Of course, he'll have to stay here for three years in order to reach the desired potential he aims to reach for."

"Well then I guess I'll make sure he spends the next three years here being happy as he gets stronger." Madoka said, "At least that way, he'll live a more happy life."


	17. The new kids of Class 1-A

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales **

**Chapter 17**

**The new kids in Class 1-A**

It was a normal day in World Hero Academy. But not for Class 1-A that is.

The whole class was looking at a group of new students that came here today. Aizawa was standing beside the newcomers.

"Alright class, these guys will be joining our class today." Aizawa said, "Alright you guys, introduce yourselves."

The first to step up was a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker looking marks by his cheeks.

"The name's Boruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to be here!" The kid said with a thumbs up.

Next was a girl wearing a pair of glasses.

"I am Sarada Uchiha." The girl said, "I hope we get along."

The next to go up was a boy with tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, golden eyes, and a pale complexion.

"I am Mitsuki." The boy said.

Everyone in the class felt a bit uneasy.

"Huh… I didn't think we'd get an albino in our class." Sayaka muttered.

"What? You got something against albinos?" Kyoko asked.

"No." Sayaka said.

"I hope we get along just nicely." Mitsuki said.

Next up was a girl who looked like a tanuki and a human person. She had blue hair in the style of a bob-cut with black tips, a blue tail with a black tip, dark teal eyes, and pointy ears sticking through her hair. Her skin was a dark brown on her hands, feet, and a patch on her face while the rest of her body had light brown skin.

"Hey guys, my name is Michiru Kagemori!" The girl said.

Bakugou immediately howled in laughter.

"What's so funny Bakugou?" Aizawa asked.

"W-What are you, Tom Nooks' secret love child?" Bakugou asked.

"Hey," Todoroki said.

"What the—! I am not the child of a tanuki!" Michiru said.

"Then why do you look like one?" Bakugou asked.

"She's a Beastman, Bakugou." Aizawa said, "Or rather, she was formerly human until she had a car accident. When she was to be on a blood transfusion, there was a little mix up with the blood bags. One of them had something called a Beastman Factor that turned her into one."

"Huh?" Bakugou asked.

"Ok… uh… let me just…"

Michiru took a deep breath. Blue sparks were coming off all over her body. Her skin turned white and the tail, along with the ears, receded. She breathed out.

"Tada!" Michiru said, "As a Beastman, I can shift from being an anthropomorphic animal to a human person!"

She breathed in deeply again and her body went back to her earlier form with the tail and ears coming out and her skin turning brown.

"And that's not all!"

Her tail glowed a bright blue electric aura before it expanded in size. The whole class was amazed all while Bakugou and Zoro were shocked.

"For a second there, I thought you ate a devil fruit!" Chopper said.

Aizawa's eyes flashed red.

"Eep!"

Her tail went back to normal size.

"As a human-turned Beastman, her shape shifting abilities are remarkable to those of any other Beastman variant known to man." Aizawa said, "Oh, and those three from earlier, they're actually ninjas from a ninja village called the Hidden Leaf Village."

"N-Ninja?! Like actually shinobi?!" Ussop said.

"We were in Wano along with us, you idiot!" Zoro yelled.

"Alright Michiru, go back with the others." Aizawa said.

"Yes sir." Michiru said.

Next to come up was a girl who was a kitsune Beastman. She had pink hair, long pink ears, and a dark pink head bang. Above the nose, her skin was pink and below the nose was white skin. She also had a tail that was pink, only to have a white patch at the tip of the tail. Her feet were pink and so was her hands.

"My name is Nazuna Hiwatashi." She said, "I'm a Beastman just like Michiru."

"Wait a minute. You're a kitsune and she's a tanuki." Todoroki said, "Have you two ever gone into conflict with each other?"

Nazuna laughed.

"Oh please, don't be silly!" Nazuna said, "I'm aware of the rivalry between the kitsune and the tanuki, but it's not like we're _actively_ rivals or anything."

"But… never mind." Todoroki said.

"Of course, I can actually completely turn into a fox." Nazuna said, "Would like to see?"

"TOTALLY!" Luffy said.

"Why of course, my dear!" Sanji said.

"Moronic love cook…" Zoro said.

"WHAT WAS THAT—?!"

"Not now." Aizawa said, "Nazuna,"

"Right… I should probably let the others go."

The next person to come up was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She looked rather… very serious.

"Hey Erza~"

"Natsu, you know her?" Aizawa asked.

"Of course he would know me, as well as Lucy."

"Me?" Luffy asked.

"She meant me." Lucy said.

"I am Erza Scarlet. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Erza said, "I am a highly skilled mage and a highly skilled warrior."

"Really?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, and here's the proof of it." Erza said.

Within an instant her clothes were immediately swapped out with a suit of armor. It consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side, a cross with the edge pointing downwards in the shape of a heart.

"Behold! My Heart Kreuz Armor!" Erza said.

"You are violating the dress code!" Iida said, uncontrollably waving his hand up and down.

"Wait, there's a dress code?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah, the school uniform you were wearing? Every other student is wearing it during school hours." Aizawa said, "And no, I'm not allowing you to walk around in armor."

"Then explain this!" Erza said, pointing to Alphonse, "Why is he not in uniform?!"

"Uh…" Alphonse scratched his head, "There was a freak accident and uh… let's just say my soul—"

"Here you go." Sucy said, taking the front plate on Al's armor come off.

"There's no one in there!" Erza said in shock.

"Yeah, pretty scary when you think about it, but it's also super tragic when you think about how he got like this." Ussop said.

Erza was beginning to look insecure at the thought of not wearing her armor on a daily basis.

"You already signed the waiver, so suck it up." Aizawa said.

"Y-You…" Erza said.

She stormed off. Next to go up was a young man with tanned skin. His black hair was ruffled with burgundy tips combed backwards to expose his forehead that bore a scar. His wide eyes were red with white pupils.

"My name is Tanjiro Kamado." The young man said.

Next to the man was a petite young girl with fair skin. Her long, black reaches just below her waist, turning a vermilion color as it passes her elbows, and appears to be crimped into large, straight ridges, worn side-swept drastically to her left. Her eyes were a soft-looking, pale pink color, the rims of her irises slanted downwards towards the sides of her face and framed by notably long eyelashes. She had a piece of bamboo on her mouth.

"And this is my sister, Nezuko." Tanjiro added.

"Aw…"

"Wait a minute… what's with the bamboo?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh… about that…" Tanjiro said, "Uh… ok, it all began—"

"She's a demon." Inuyasha said.

"A DEMON?!"

"Yup."

"How would you know?!" Ussop asked.

Inuyasha looked at Ussop with a dead look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Right." Ussop said.

"I know a demon when I smell it." Inuyasha said. "My sense of smell has never been wrong and it will never be won't start being wrong now."

"I… yes… you're only half right through…" Tanjiro said, "My sister was originally human, that is until she was turned into a demon."

"That's horrible…" Madoka said.

"Demons mostly consume the flesh and blood of humans and as such, this gag pretty much prevents her from having to eat human flesh or drink human blood." Tanjiro said, "But, there are pros to her physiology. She could change her size, increase her power in the midst of battle, enhanced regenerative abilities, and she can even use her blood as a weapon."

"That's so cool…" Luffy said.

"The cons however… well she needs a lot of sleep from time to time and normally she'd be turned to ashes if she was exposed to sunlight." Tanjiro said, "Thankfully, she's immune to sunlight, so there's no need to worry about her wandering about in daytime."

"Alright, that's enough you two. We got two more people everyone hasn't been introduced to yet." Aizawa said.

"R-Right…"

The two stepped back. The next person to come up was a young man with downward-sloped, scared-looking eyes that fade from soft brown to gold. His hair was short hair that fades from yellow to dark orange near the squarely cut ends that fall in front of his face in uneven bangs. He looked like he was about to die of stage fright.

"H-H-Hey there. M-My name is Z-Zenitsu Agatsuma." The young man said, "And uh… um… eh heh… uh… it's good to meet you all and— AAAAAAAARGH! DEMONS! DEMONS EVERYWHERE!"

He started pointing at everyone who just so happened to have ears on their heads, horns, and sharp looking teeth.

"Most of them are human, Zenitsu. Calm down." Aizawa said, "The only demon in the room right now is Inuyasha."

Zenitsu looked at Inuyasha with overwhelming suspicion.

"Relax. I'm not gonna eat you. Besides, I don't even feed on human flesh." Inuyasha said.

"Excuse my friend! He... uh… uh… he can be really jumpy at times!" Tanjiro said, dragging Zenitsu out.

The next person to come up was another young man, only he was shirtless and with an extremely toned and muscular build for his age, possessing large, defined muscles most notably over his stomach and arms. His face however, seemed pretty and feminine with large, wide eyes that are framed by an array of long eyelashes, their irises a dark to soft pale green, thin eyebrows and what could be a small, well-mannered mouth. His thick, black hair reaches just past his shoulders, fading into blue at the tips and forming an unruly and uneven fringe that falls just above his eyes, puffing out before curving and thinning towards his forehead.

'_Huh… why do I feel like he reminds me of someone?'_ Natsu thought.

"I am Inosuke Hashibaira, and I'm the strongest there is!"

A vein in Bakugou's head popped upon hearing that bold proclomation.

**BOOM!**

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!" Bakugou exclaimed, "You want to die now?!"

"NO BAKU-BRO! DON'T!" Kirishima exclaimed as he tried to stop Bakugou.

"OUT OF MY WAY SHITTY-HAIR!" Bakugou said.

"Bakugou Katsuki," Satsuki said, standing up.

She shot a glare at him.

"Sit down." Satsuki said.

Bakugou felt her gaze upon him. She glared at him intensely. He felt the tension of her glare piercing his soul. He slowly backed off. He sat down. She looked towards the man who called himself Inosuke.

"As for you…" Satsuki said.

Soon, he felt the tension coming from her eyes.

"Put on a shirt."

A vein popped in his head.

"HUH?!" Inosuke exclaimed, "YOU GOT SOME NERVE TELLING **ME** WHAT TO DO!"

"Inosuke! No!" Tanjiro interjected, "We already went over this!"

"Butt out of this, Monjiro!"

"Tanjiro!" Tanjiro corrected him, "Forgive my colleague, he uh… he's a proud man and—"

"I can already tell." Satsuki said, "And frankly, it is good to have someone who has a rather proud nature attending this academy. Here, we value improvement and the drive to succeed. That is what matters here."

She clicked her heels. A bright light shining behind her.

"But now this, as representative of this class, I value discipline as well as strength." Satsuki said, "If you want to get stronger here, you'll have to abide by the rules as well."

"There she goes again…" Kaminari said.

"Now put on a shirt already." Satsuki said.

"Tch! Fine! Just stop giving me that damn look!" Inosuke said.

He stepped down. The next person to come forward was a boy who looks like an ordinary high school student except for the spiky black hair.

"Oh no… not **you.**" Misaka said.

"Oh Biri-Biri, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question." Misaka said.

"You know him?" Josuke asked.

"He's the Ape who dared to swindle Onee-sama with his cheap looks."

"I heard that."

"His name's Touma Kamijou." Aizawa said, "He has a strange ability known as Imagine Breaker. Simply put, his right hand can negate or disrupt supernatural powers."

"And?"

"That's all she wrote." Aizawa said, "You can go with the others."

The boy went with the others. The next person to come up was a skinny teenager with pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. He had a crutch over his right arm. He also had a choker on his neck.

"This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it?"

"No…" Aizawa sighed, "No it ain't."

"Oh, Accelerator. Great." Misaka said.

"Oh Railgun, I didn't think you'd be here at all." He said.

"You know him?" Madoka asked.

"Unfortunately… yes, I do." Misaka said, "He's an esper who can modify the vector values of whatever he touches. Mostly, he uses it to redirect vectors and any object with vectors. The choker on his neck helps him to make all calculations to make it all work since, and I kid you not, he took a bullet to the head."

"A bullet to the head? Ouch." Sayaka said.

"The frontal lobes of his brain were damaged, thus leaving him impaired in motor skills and being able to discern speech and text." Misaka said, "So in order to compensate for the losses, he's hooked up to the Misaka network, which is basically a brainwave network made by the Sisters who are clones of me."

"Wait, there are clones of you?" Sayaka asked.

"It's a long story." Misaka said, "To make it all short, let's just say that someone thought it would be a good idea to make clones of me for military use."

"Honestly, why wouldn't anyone want to do that? I mean, you're basically a walking weapon at this point." Sayaka said.

"That is true in a way…" Misaka said, "Mr Aizawa, would you mind explaining why he's here and is a part of our class."

"Well, you already know what his abilities are and so did the higher-ups." Aizawa said, "Principle Nezu had him scouted out and put into Class 1-A along with the other new students."

Accelerator stepped back. The very last person to come up was a girl of a small stature and petite build wearing a white nun cap with a golden metal band.

"Hello! My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum." She said.

"Huh? Mostly everyone but Misaka and Kuroko asked.

"C-Come again?" Ami asked.

"How are we supposed to remember that?" Zoro asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Kyoko asked, "Is she a foreigner?"

"Could be." Mami said.

"Short Hair?!" Index exclaimed.

"Took you that long to notice I was here, huh Silver Sister?" Misaka asked.

"Oh, so you do know each other." Aizawa said.

"All too well…" Misaka said, "She's a nun in training with 103,000 grimoires imprinted into her memories."

"... that's a lie, right?" Ussop asked.

"That's rich, coming from you pinocchio." Bakugou said.

"HEY!"

"Nope, I can perfectly memorize every word in each of the grimoires." Index said, "Because of that, I can cast a vast array of spells."

"Like what?" Luffy asked, just dying to know.

"Uh… I can't exactly do that here and now…" Index said.

"BUT—!"

"Trust me Luffy, you don't want to see what some of her spells could do." Aizawa said, "From what I heard from Academy City, she blew up one of their satellites."

"A SATELLITE?!" Mostly everyone exclaimed.

"Huh?" The Straw Hats muttered.

"Is she a monster?" Kyoko asked.

"The name was one thing, but this? I'm already starting to question whether or not she's human!" Josuke said.

"Don't worry, she won't do any of that." Aizawa said, "You can go back with the others."

Index went to the other new students. Aizawa soon stepped forward.

"That's all the new students that are joining us." Aizawa said, "Although, there was one other person who was supposed to be here but—"

"Oi,"

Just by the door was a young man with messy, indigo-colored hair that flared out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They looked half closed and even had very dark eye bags.

"Shinsou!" Izuku said.

The young man's eyes squinted.

"Izuku Midoriya… give me a break." Shinsou said.

"Are you two friends?" Madoka asked.

"No. No we are not." Shinsou immediately and strongly retorted, "And I don't have any intentions of becoming friends with you or anyone else here."

"This is Hitoshi Shinsou, his Quirk is Brainwashing. Simply put, you respond to a statement he makes and he can make you do whatever he says." Aizawa said, "Don't get the wrong idea though. He's not going to use it to manipulate you or anything of the sort. In fact, he can hold a normal conversation without having to brainwash you. He can choose to activate it or not."

"Oh good, maybe he can brainwash Luffy to go to sleep so he won't eat all the meat in the fridge at night." Sanji said.

"Or maybe get Kuroko to actually sleep…" Misaka said.

"Or maybe get the girls to—"

"No Mineta."

"Though it is tempting…" Kaminari said.

"Hmph. See? You'll fit right in." Aizawa said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Shinsou said.

"Also, one more thing, we'll be having another combat instructor in here along with Qrow." Aizawa said, "And don't freak out or anything based on his looks or anything. But first thing's first, the new kids will have to take their seats."

All the new students took their seats. A man with pale skin and white hair that is slightly disheveled with bangs covering parts of his forehead came in. His eyes were ice blue, droopy and stern. A dog collar was around his neck. He wore a light tan trench coat with its collar up, a black sweater, dark gray gloves, a pair of slim dark gray chinos, and dark brown shoes. The collar on his neck had a silver buckle on it.

"His name is Shirou Oogami. He works with Anima-City's police department and is Michiru's caretaker." Aizawa said, "And just like Michiru and Nazuna, he's a Beastman. But unlike them, he's a natural born Beastman."

He motioned his head to the man. The man merely looked to Aizawa. He sighed and looked to the class. White, teal, and grey fur immediately grew out as his head began to change shape. He had the snout of a grey wolf. His gray fur was on the bridge of his black nose, and a white diamond-shaped pattern formed over his forehead. He had a small and disheveled mane of fur around his neck that spills out all over. Zenitsu couldn't help but scream and cuddled closely to Boruto while everyone looked amazed.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"AGH! A WOLF!" Chopper exclaimed, "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"Don't worry Chopper, he won't eat you." Aizawa said, "In fact, we already took his diet into account."

"Besides, when have I fed on venison?" Shirou asked, "And more importantly… What exactly are you? You look like Beastman, but you smell more like an actual reindeer."

"He used to be a regular blue-nosed dear until he ate the Hito-Hito no Mi (Human-Human Fruit)." Aizawa said, "Now he's a reindeer human."

"A reindeer human? Really?" Shirou asked.

"Smell him. If what Mayor Rose said about your ability to pick up historical memories or sensations based on smell is true, then you'll know for certain whether I'm making this all up or not."

He took a whiff. He looked surprised.

"So… he ate a fruit that made him into a reindeer human…" Shirou said, "And to think he could possess multiple transformations…"

"It's amazing what most of them are capable of." Aizawa said.

"Really?" Shirou asked.

"Just wait and see." Aizawa said.

* * *

_**Later…**_

The class was going through combat training. Zoro and Inosuke were locked in a sword fight. Satsuki was locked in a duel with Tanjiro. Zenitsu was engaging Erza in a duel. Boruto and Black Star were sparring. Mitsuki was sparring with Tsuyu. Izuku and Luffy sparred with Michiru. Nazuna and Chopper were sparring. Inuyasha and Nezuko were sparring as well. Shirou watched as the students were training.

'_They may be humans, but these abilities they have.. it's like something you'd find reading some manga or something else, and yet…'_ Shirou thought.

* * *

Inosuke and Zoro clashed with another.

"You got guts to come at me with three swords!" Inosuke said, "I don't care how many swords you got, I'll beat you!"

"How about you prove it first and boast later?" Zoro asked.

They backed away from each other. Inosuke charged in like a wild boar.

'_Beast Breathing Style...'_

'_Santoryu…'_

Zoro prepped his swords as did Inosuke.

'_Second Fang…'_

'_Oni…'_

They swung their swords at one another.

'_Rip and Tear!'_

'_... Giri!'_

Both their swords intercept one another The two back off.. The two backed off from each other. Inosuke charged at Zoro again.

'_Fourth Fang: Slice 'n' Dice!' _

Inosuke began to make multiple diagonal slashes, forcing Zoro to block Inosuke's attacks. Zoro backed off after parrying Inosuke's wild slashes. Inosuke charges at Zoro again.

'_Santoryu…'_

He leans forward.

'_Don't think that I can't see an opening!'_ Inosuke thought, _'Eighth Fang: Explosive Rush!'_

Inosuke swings his swords. At that moment, Zoro quickly blocked the attack. Zoro twisted his body around. Inosuke backed off, sensing that something was wrong. He swung his sword, but Zoro instantly dodged it on the spot.

'_Wait a minute! Is he—?!'_

'... Toro Nagashi!'

Inosuke blocked the third sword that was close to his stomach. Zoro was surprised by Inosuke's reflexes.

'He blocked that one?!' Zoro thought.

'If I didn't see that third sword coming, I'd be done in!' Inosuke thought.

"Well well, guess you do have the skill to back it up." Zoro said.

* * *

Tanjiro was surprised by Satsuki's swordsmanship. Even with his Total Concentration Breathing, she was able to parry and block his attacks. Her skills with a sword were impeccable. Though she didn't have a breathing style, she was calm, composed, and heavily focused. Of course, if it were not for that skimpy as hell outfit she was wearing, he wouldn't have to be so damn distracted by all of that exposed skin. She didn't seem to even mind wearing it. She didn't look embarrassed at all. He steeled himself.

"I'm surprised at how your concentration is holding up." Satsuki said, "Even so, I intend on pushing you to your limits one way or the other."

"You'd do that?"

"What better way for me to nurture your abilities than to be tough on you?"

The two clashed swords. Tanjiro swung his sword at Satsuki. She blocked the attack and counters. Tanjiro dodged the incoming attack and tried going for her abdomen. She blocked the attack and counters with an attack to the head. He parries the attack. She backed away, dodging the attack. She makes a series of swift strikes. Tanjiro began to block these strikes. One after the other, he blocked more and more of these attacks. He parries a blow and goes for the head. She blocks the attack and throws Tanjiro's bamboo sword out of his hand before hitting him on the head.

"I said I'd be tough on you, did I not?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah… you did."

* * *

Zenitsu blocked an attack from Erza. His hairs stood on end as he felt the vibrations moving through his body.

"N-Now now, there's no need to get all worked up, c-can't we just go on a date and get married later on?" Zenitsu asked.

"I'm afraid not." Erza said.

"B-But I'm extremely good with the shamisen and the kota!" Zenitsu said.

"How about you focus on improving yourself through battle first, flirt later?" Erza asked, donning her Robe of Yūen which consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza's chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides.

"Ok, but only if—"

"Mouton Shot!"

Zenitsu is kicked hard in the face and falls down. Sanji got on one knee and looked at Erza with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh darling, forget about that guy! Make me your groom and—"

"REEEEEEEEEEE!" Zenitsu screeched as he got up, "BACK OFF YOU JACKASS!"

"HUH?!" Sanji yelled at Zenitsu, "YOU WANT ANOTHER MOUTON SHOT?! MAYBE I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO DIABLE JAMBE!"

"YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW MY LIFE HAS BEEN!" Zenitsu said, "EVERY! WAKING MOMENT, I FEAR THAT I'LL SOON BE DEAD BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE LONG TO LIVE BECAUSE I HAVE TO KILL DEMONS AND DEMONS ARE INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS!"

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE?!"

"BECAUSE I AM **NOT** GOING TO DIE AS A SINGLE MAN!" Zenitsu said, "SO UNLESS YOU GOT A DEATH WISH, BACK OFF SLEAZEBAG!"

"SLEAZEBAG?! YOU CALLING ME A SLEAZEBAG?! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SEAR EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled.

The men shook and looked to Erza, who was increasingly angry. The men froze up. They immediately got onto their knees and bowed before her.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness!" The men said.

* * *

Inuyasha and Nezuko were glaring at each other as they struggled with one another.

"You know, for someone who looks kind and innocent, you sure have a lot of strength!" Inuyasha said, "But I wouldn't underestimate me for a minute if I were you!"

The two backed off. He dug his claws into his palms, drawing blood.

"Blades of Blood!"

His blood solidified into the shape of blades as he threw his hand out. The blades streaked towards Nezuko. Suddenly, in an instant, Nezuko shrunk down. She rushed straight towards Inuyasha. As soon as she got close, she made herself bigger and delivered a swift kick to the crotch. Inuyasha could feel his scrotum getting crushed from the kick. He took a palm strike to the gut. He quickly picked up the scent of blood. She backed off, her hand letting off an orange glow.

_'Exploding Blood!'_ Nezuko thought.

Her blood literally explodes, sending Inuyasha flying from the blast. If it weren't for the robe he was wearing, the flames would have burned him. But nonetheless, the blast had sent him flying. Nezuko took off the gag on her mouth.

"Did I do good?" Nezuko asked.

"Cheap… shot…" Inuyasha said, "So much pain…"

* * *

Black Star and Boruto met each other blow for blow. A punch to the stomach here, a kick to the head there, exchanging blows constantly. Boruto made shadow clones of himself. Black Star kicked one clone in the face before punching another clone in the gut. One clone punched Black Star in the face. Black Star took a kick from another clone.

Tsubaki watched as her meister partner and the ninja boy sparred with each other as Ochako held Sarada in a submission hold.

"This just keeps getting more and more ridiculous…" Tsubaki said.

Sarada broke out of the hold and unleashed a fireball at Ochako. Ochako promptly dodged the attack.

* * *

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands." Mitsuki said as snakes emerged from one of his sleeves.

"Kero!" Tsuyu said as she jumped away from the snakes.

Mitsuki is pulled to where the snakes were. He summoned more snakes out from his other sleeve as the snakes he summoned earlier began to retreat back into his sleeve. The snakes caught Tsuyu and constricted her tightly. The snakes pulled her down to the ground towards Mitsuki. He then caught her in his arms.

"K-Kero?"

"Was I being rough?" He asked.

"N-No." Tsuyu said.

* * *

"... Pistol!"

Michiru dodged a punch from Luffy and threw her arm out. It stretched to incredible lengths until it grabbed Luffy by the shirt and pulled him towards her. As her arm was coming back to her, the muscles on her arm expanded. They became extremely big. She slammed Luffy into the ground. Izuku went in for an axe kick.

"Manchester Smash!" Izuku said.

Michiru made her other arm grow in mass and used it to block the attack. Her arm muscles absorbed the impact. She forced Izuku back before changing her lower body to that of a gazelle. She jumped high, hitting Izuku with her head as a battering ram. Izuku fell backwards. He quickly recovered in midair and saw her arm grow big.

_'45%...'_

"Gorilla Punch!"

"Detroit Smash!"

The two met each other's punches. Izuku was surprised at how strong Michiru was while she was likewise impressed by Izuku's strength.

_'I'm only using just about half of One for All's power. She really is strong!'_ Izuku thought.

_'I heard that there were people with strength enhancement abilities, but nothing like this!'_ Michiru thought.

Michiru expanded her tail and dropped to the ground before reverting it back to its normal size. Her lower body turned into that of a cheetah. She quickly jumps over Izuku and swiftly kicks him in the side. Luffy got up just as Izuku was knocked to the side. She lunges at Luffy and throws a punch. He dodged to the side before she followed up with a kick. She knocked Luffy's hat off from his head.

"My hat!" Luffy said, "That's it! No one treats my hat like that and gets away with it!"

He backs up and bites his thumb. His arm grew big.

"Gear Third!" Luffy said.

"What the heck?!" Michiru said.

"Gumo Gumo no…" Luffy said as he prepared to swing his arm for a punch.

Michiru made her arm as big as she could make it.

"... Gigant Pistol!"

"Gorilla Punch!"

The two punches collided. Michiru felt her body being pushed back. Her tail expanded. She used her tail as a support to hold herself up. She threw a punch down low, stretching her arm out. Her fist unexpectedly found itself striking Luffy's scrotum. The minute Luffy felt that punch, he keeled over.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there, I swear I didn't!"

"Can't feel… my scrotum… the pain… ow… ow, the pain…" Luffy said.

"Why did you do that, Michiru?!" Izuku said.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Chopper and Nazuna felt evenly matched. At least it was for Chopper until Nazuna turned into a giant wolf. At that point, he lost the will to fight and probably forgot about his Monster Point form.

* * *

Touma, Accelerator, and Index were just watching from the sidelines.

"Accelerator, why aren't you over there?" Touma asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Accelerator said, "I mean, your power pretty much negates other powers, doesn't it? And even if some of them happen to be ordinary people, I'm pretty sure your street fighting skills and quick thinking could at least help you with those kinds of people, right?"

"Ok, true. That is true. But you already know about Imagine Breaker's limits, right?" Touma asked.

"What are you trying to get at?" Accelerator asked.

"Obviously, Imagine Breaker would only work on magic and psychic powers. Stands are a give in since they're just manifestations of a person's fighting spirit. I punch the user, the Stand disappears." Touma said, "We both know it would be pointless to use it on Ghouls or anyone who is technically normal and just uses a weapon. I have my doubts on Imagine Breaker working on Quirks since they are neither magical or psychic, save for possible exceptions. I can't say for certain if it'll work on demons. As for supernatural beings (barring any angels or other divine beings), we'll just have to wait and see. Devil Fruit Users? I can't say for sure how that might work out. Beastmen? Out of the question for obvious reasons. I could negate a Semblance at best."

"So basically, you're saying you wouldn't be able to take any of them on unless they are psychics or just so happen to use magic." Accelerator said, "Pretty pathetic coming from you."

"You still haven't answered my question." Touma said.

"Oh that's simple, I'd crush every one of them easily." Accelerator said.

"Yeah right." Touma said.

Accelerator was immediately gone.

'_Oh no…'_

* * *

Edward popped out of the pile of debris that fell on him and looked at Accelerator with anger.

"Ok wise guy, you got a lot of nerve picking a fight with me!"

"Oh please, drink some milk and grow taller and maybe I'll take you seriously." Accelerator said.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled as he jumped out.

Accelerator had four tornadoes pushing him up into the air. He quickly kicks Ed into the ground, sending the Fullmetal Alchemist into the ground. Accelerator landed on his feet.

"Huh. Too easy." Accelerator said.

He pulled Ed out of the ground and left him on the ground.

"Huh… maybe I hit the midget too hard." Accelerator said, "Oh whatever, he'll get back up."

* * *

_**Lunchtime**_

Nezuko slept next to Tanjiro. She needed to conserve and regain her energy.

"Aw… she's so cute when she's asleep!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, she totally is!" Mako said.

"Can we give her head pats?" Mina asked.

"Ugh… girls…" Tanjiro said.

"TANJIRO!" Zenitsu yelled, "I SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE! USING NEZUKO TO ATTRACT ALL THE GIRLS!"

"O-Oi Zenitsu…"

"DON'T 'Zenitsu' ME!" Zenitsu said, "I'VE BEEN SINGLE ALL MY LIFE! IF I'M DYING, I'M DYING WHILE I HAVE A WIFE!"

"Dude, could you calm down?" Shinsou asked, "You're scaring the girls."

Zenitsu snapped his neck towards Shinsou.

"YOU HAVE NO—!"

"Eat your food."

Zenitsu suddenly went silent. He went back to his table and continued eating his food.

"Thank you Shinsou!" Mina said.

"We should totally be friends!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Mako said.

"No." Shinsou said.

"Oh don't be like that." Ruby said.

"I said I had no intention of making friends with any of you." Shinsou said, "Are you all deaf or something?"

"Uh… Shinsou?" Tanjiro asked.

"What?" Shinsou asked.

He found out that he was surrounded by students.

"Oh not this again…" Shinsou said.

* * *

Madoka kept looking at Accelerator.

"Oi, Madoka, what you're thinking about?" Sayaka asked.

"Well… he's an albino. That and his body looks… kinda weird from certain angles." Madoka said, "Not that I'm into albinos or anything like that."

"Of course you're not into albinos." Homura said, "More importantly, why is his body like that?"

"That I can easily explain." Misaka said, "Accelerator's ability protects him from the sun's UV rays. Because of this, his body no longer produces melanin."

"Wow…"

"Of course, due to a lack of outside stimuli, his body also has an imbalance of hormones. Thus giving him… an androgynous appearance." Misaka said, "In other words, he looks sort of like a boy and sort of like a girl."

"But how do we know that he's a boy?" Sayaka asked.

"Trust me, there **is** sufficient evidence to prove that he is in fact a boy." Misaka said.

* * *

Erza couldn't tell if Sanji had a screw loose or not. He kept reciting love poetry to no end. And if that was not enough, he even had to go so far as to act like a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah. He tends to be like that once in a while." Zoro said, "He is a hopeless love cook."

"I can see that…" Erza said.

"I'd cross the Grand Line with you, oh fair maiden." Sanji said.

"Yeah, like she'd go with the prince of all morons like you." Zoro said.

Sanji craned his neck to Zoro.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Sanji said calmly, "WHAT WAS THAT—?!"

"Tea?" Satsuki offered you Erza.

"Why of course." Erza said.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Erza looked to see Index biting on Touma's head.

"GET OFF ME! DAMNIT INDEX!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR SAYING SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"INDEX!"

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Zoro asked.

"Of course the Ape would end up having his come-upings once again." Kuroko said, "Now that leaves me with only Oneesama…"

"Explain." Erza said.

"Simply put, his power can negate powers and whatnot. Of course his power also negates luck for some reason." Kuroko said, "And knowing how bad he is with girls, things like this happen to him."

"Index! Cease your meaningless attack at once!" Erza said.

"FINALLY! I WAS WONDERING IF SOMEONE WAS GONNA TELL HER TO GET OFF ME!" Touma said with sarcasm in his voice.

She glared at the two. Index froze upon feeling Erza's glare. Index released her jaws off of Touma and bowed before her.

"Please forgive me…"

"Whew. I thought for sure she was gonna crush my skull…" Touma said.

"Touma…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you offend Index in some way to provoke her?" Erza asked.

"All I said was that I wasn't interested in most of the girls in our class and she just bit me." Touma said, "I mean, I'm not exactly wrong, am I?"

"Oh? Is that so?" Erza asked, suddenly donning her armor and holding aloft her sword, "If you insist you did not offend her, then say it."

"Are you deaf?"

"THEN YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!" She said, leaping into the air and immediately slicing a table with Touma dodging to the side.

"JESUS CHRIST LADY! CALM DOWN!" Touma said.

Kuroko watched as Erza went after Touma with anger.

"Uh oh. Someone made Erza angry." Lucy said.

"Is she usually this violent?" Kuroko asked.

"Only if you fail to apologize to her before the rage sets in." Lucy said.

* * *

_**At Night**_

Shinsou was looking out to the window when he heard his door knocking. He went to his door and opened it to find Madoka.

"What are you doing up at night?" Shinsou asked.

"Well… you and Deku are friends, aren't you?" Madoka asked.

"Who the hell is Deku?" Shinsou asked.

"Oh! I mean Midoriya!"

"..."

Shinsou looked with a raised brow.

"You are friends with him, right?" Madoka asked.

"No we are not."

"But he seemed friendly with you."

"I have no intention of being your friend if that's what you're asking." Shinsou said.

"Aw, don't be like that." Madoka said, "We can all be friends here."

**CLICK!**

He turned around to see Homura with a gun up to his head.

"Homura…" Madoka pouted.

"First Midoriya, now him." Homura said, "That's two guys you stayed up at night for now."

"Wait, What—?"

"Just put the gun away." Madoka said.

Homura stows the gun away into her shield and vanishes. Shinsou turned to Madoka.

"She… she can be like that sometimes…" Madoka said.

"You don't say…" Shinsou said.

"Later Shinsou." Madoka said.

"Whatever…" Shinsou said.

And just like that, another day in WHA has passed.

* * *

A/N: This was a long ass chapter. That and I was working my ass off with exams and a group project. Oh and I just got the Ruinous Effigy. Exodus Part 2 when Bungie?

**Imagine Breaker**

Now most of you who have watched a Certain Magical Index, Touma's Imagine Breaker has limits and in the World of Heroes universe, those limits have widened up a bit. Feel free to correct me if I am wrong about any of this.

Against Ghouls: It would be useless since Ghouls aren't supernatural and that their entire body is essentially a weapon, including the kagune.

Against Quirk users: Depending on the mechanics of the Quirk and what it's type is, it can vary. Obviously mutant type Quirks would remain unaffected mostly because the Quirk changes the physiology of a person. Emitters could vary. Bakugou's Explosion could be partially negated, as it would keep him from igniting the nitroglycerin in his sweat, but it wouldn't stop him from sweating nitroglycerin. One for All on the other hand (with the exceptions of Blackwhip and possibly Float and the remaining five Quirks that have yet to be revealed) could be negated in its entirety (and it would do the same to Erase). Transformation types would be unaffected as they are biological and physiological transformations and or changes to the body itself.

Against Devil Fruit users: Paramecia and Logia type Devil Fruits would be affected. Zoans on the other hand wouldn't be affected as they would be able to transform between beast and human which isn't magical.

Against Stands: Stands are spiritual manifestations of a person's fighting spirit, so Imagine Breaker could easily deactivate a Stand by attacking the user.

Against Alchemy: Alchemy operates on scientific principles of transmutation and requires energy and the materials needed to conduct the transmutation. Obviously Imagine Breaker could work against Alchemy.

Against Magical Girls: Barring Homura's ability to stop time, it would be greatly effective.

Against Demons: Demons, like Ghouls, have a different physiology, but unlike Ghouls, it is possible to render them powerless.

Against Semblances: Disrupt the aura and the Semblance can't activate.

Against Beastmen: Wouldn't work because their abilities are more biological and physiological.

* * *

Stay safe out there.


	18. Mysteries of the Convergence

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**Anything I didn't mention does not belong to me and belongs to the original owners.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Chapter 18**

**Mysteries of the Convergence**

The Convergence was a strange event in the pages of human history itself. Many scientists around the clock have been trying to make sense of it all. Why did it happen? What was the cause? Who is responsible for it? How could it have happened? When did it occur? All of these questions left mankind with almost no answers.

What has been confirmed was that it took place in the summer of 2020, but before then, strange signs were found in 2019 with descriptions of spatial and temporal distortions forming around the world. When it happened, eyewitness reports claimed that there were several singularities that then burst as soon as they formed and collapsed. The shockwaves were enough to cause earthquakes. The Earth grew exponentially and was displaced from where it originally was and became surrounded by multiple moons that all resemble Earth's Moon, save for a few exceptions. Multiple land masses formed in huge gaps in the ocean. People and buildings from other worlds materialized out of nowhere and soon enough, there was chaos.

Humanity was pushed onto the roadmap of extinction as humans, ghouls, and all meta-humans were forced to live in a world they were not familiar with. There was conflict between them. There were witch hunts, killings, beatings, and a series of crimes that left scars on humanity. Humanity was divided. The Grimm began to descend upon the world by the thousands. There was so much chaos that most people in the Collapse thought it was the end of the world. There was so much hatred, so much anguish, so much pain and violence, so much death and destruction that the Collapse was said to have been the most destructive and violent event in human history.

Many atrocities were committed across the world. People who had magical powers or other supernatural abilities were persecuted while those with supernatural abilities believed themselves to be superior to humans and attacked innocent people in response. Mankind slowly began to lose its humanity. Hope was beginning to die as discontent and despair began to thrive. No one felt safe in such a terrifyingly chaotic world. The people of the world lost hope. There was only violence and death.

But, just as when all hope seemed lost, All Might, the Symbol of Peace, had returned from retirement. No one knows how his Quirk came back as it had given out after his fight with his archnemesis, but it was a miracle for mankind when it did return. All Might and Endeavor worked side by side, banding people together and gathering many heroes to bring an end to this dark age. With the aid of the TSAB, the Kingdoms of Remnant, the Hunter Association, the World Government, Academy City, and other organizations who were dedicated to bringing back peace and justice to the world, a global effort was made to bring humanity out of the darkness of the Collapse and into the dawn of a new age. They brought back hope and later, order was restored. Peace returned, and many heroes became legends in some of the most famous moments during the Collapse.

General Ironwood, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Roy Mustang, Jotaro Kujo, Isaac Netero, Lord Death, Shiny Chariot, and many others made their names known across the world in moments such as the Great Counterattack in which the world fought back against the Grimm. Then there was the Battle of Academy City, the liberation of Vale, and many others.

Of course, sacrifices were made along the way. Soldiers who were willing to risk their lives for mankind, heroes who would risk their own lives for the lives of civilians, huntsmen and huntresses fighting for the sake of the world.

To commemorate the lives who sacrificed themselves for the sake of mankind, the World Hero Academy was born. The World Hero Association was formed. The fortress city of Kiseki-Mirai was built. And now, a new generation of heroes were being forged.

The world was truly never the same after the Convergence went and gone.

But the mysteries of the Convergence remained unsolved, even to this day. Even as humanity seeks to find answers to these mysteries. These mysteries came in the form of things that came after or before the Convergence.

Before the Convergence, there were strange spatial and temporal distortions that were filled with sterile neutrinos. They vanished since the Convergence. After the Convergence, there have been reports of people having dreams that involved a white sphere hovering over a garden. Some had nightmares about a shroud of darkness and a being of shadow suffocating them. It has been theorized that these dreams might be some kind of cryptic message from some higher power or that these dreams were some kind hallucination. Then there was the Shard. It was called that because of its shape, which was like that of a shard that originated from a planetoid. It was found somewhere in Kazakhstan. No one knew where this thing came from, but it was affecting a nearby forest, corrupting it with some kind of energy that wasn't of this world and was rather paracausal in nature after a spectral analysis was conducted. A local tribe of Ainu were found near the Shard by a few kilometers, and they don't seem to be negatively affected by it. Instead, they seem to be faring just fine being near it. They have however, seem to think of the Shard as a piece of something they refer to as the Gardener of the Sky. Over in space, the TSAB have reportedly sighted a moon that had a tendency to appear and orbit around planets before disappearing, only to reappear over another planet. They called this moon Moon X. The TSAB launched an investigation on the moon itself, hoping to understand why this moon was acting the way it is. They have considered it to be some sort intelligent being, or perhaps even a vessel with some kind of purpose. Until then, there is no way to tell whether the Shard, Moon X, or the dreams have anything in common with each other.

Another mystery wrought by the Convergence was the emergence of a civilization known as the Ateas. The Ateas were an alien race of humanoids that are noticeable by their bluish-grey skin, luminescent eyes, and pointy ears. Other than that, they looked human with the exception for the ears being pointy. Not much is known about them, but their empire has been found on the asteroid belt in our solar system. They claim to be from a pocket universe and have only come out of it to expand across the asteroid belt. Their home in our solar system is called the Reef, a debris field in the asteroid belt filled with ships that were some reminder of an age long since past before the Convergence. They seem to possess some form of psionic powers and abilities. The live under the rule of their reclusive Queen Siass Sulan. Their Queen was rather enigmatic when it came to her actions. It was hard to tell if she didn't want to be enemies to mankind or was willing to make an alliance with humanity, especially considering that her kind have been observing the planet Earth. For now though, the Ateas don't seem to interfere with the affairs of the people of Earth. They keep their secrets away from others, making their intentions difficult to predict. Females had longer ears while males had shorter ears. The lifespan of the Ateas is said to be ten times longer than humans. Their technology far surpasses those of humans by several centuries ahead and have proven themselves capable of interstellar travel. No one, not even the TSAB knows how they came to be.

The Convergence and its origins are also a mystery, as no one knows how or why it happened in the first place and whether or not it was even natural. Was it caused by some higher power? Was it a result of a laboratory accident? No one can say for certain what it's origins are. Some believe that maybe the Convergence was some kind of experiment. Some believed that it was a trial by fire to see if humanity could work with people who were different in more ways than one. Some believed that it was supposed to be an extinction level event that was now halted ever since mankind banded together once again. Some believed that forces beyond imagination were the cause of the Convergence.

Will we ever know the true nature of the Convergence and the many mysteries surrounding it? Will we ever find the answer to these questions? Perhaps one day, we will know, and when that day comes, we will be ready for the answers.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you guys may be asking what the Convergence is and I'd tell you to read the Prologue that gives a short explanation about the Convergence before diving into this. Now the point of the chapter is to get you guys thinking about the Convergence because I realized that not everyone was talking about it. When I first conceived the idea of this crossover, I imagined a world where pretty much the entire universe is a an amalgamation of universes (including our own) put together by some sort of event. That event being the Convergence. I wanted to sort of wanted to pique your interest on the topic because that way, I would know more about what you guys think about the Convergence. I wanted to focus more on the world with his chapter as opposed to another chapter focused on one character or a group of characters. Remember, it's not **The** World of Heroes if we're not talking about the actual world it all takes place in. Feel free to talk about the Convergence and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. If you have any interesting theories about the Convergence, let me know.

Until then, stay safe out there.


	19. The life of Whitley Schnee

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, CLAMP, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**Anything I didn't mention does not belong to me and belongs to the original owners.**

**The World of Heroes Heroic Tales**

**Chapter 19**

**The life of Whitley Schnee**

Whitley Schnee was looking at a spreadsheet on a scroll given to him by his secretary and mother, Willow Schnee. The sales were booming as usual. Of course, this was only possible because Whitley made it so. With all that he had learned from his father regarding his experience as a businessman, he would work diligently in upholding the company, only this time, he would do this through legitimate means. No controversial labor force, no shady business partnerships, no embezzlement of any kind, nothing that would damage the Schnee Dust Company's reputation and the reputation of the House of Schnee.

The Company's previous CEO and Whitley's father, Jacques Schnee, was arrested and later convicted of embezzlement, corruption, domestic abuse, and conspiracy. Whitley, upon being made the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, began making changes to the company while sending expeditions into other regions outside what is now known as the Remnant Ocean. The Atlesian surveyors found huge deposits of dust in Russia and Alaska. Meanwhile, he had overhauled the workforce and made partnerships with more legitimate business partners. The company took part in Kiseki-Mirai's construction, fitting it with the latest technologies that Whitley and the SDC could provide.

Of course, all of this was not going to be enough. He knew that. He knew how difficult it was going to be in restoring honor to the name of Schnee. That is why he had begun to train with Winter to become a huntsman. She was rather reluctant on training him, given his likeness to his father, but seeing the determination in his eyes told her that he was dead set on becoming something else. He was determined to go through with this no matter what cost came to him. It was upon this realization that she would agree to train him, but he must make his own weapon as part of the agreement.

And he did.

He made a revolver that could change into a sword. It was based on a General Ironwood's personal hand cannon and Weiss's Myrtenaster while incorporating his own ingenuity. The revolver had two cylinders. One for the dust and the other for bullets. Each dust chamber affected the bullet coming out of it. It could hold thirteen bullets per clip. The revolver could fold into a sword in which the handle is made to straighten out and cover the barrel under a blade so that when the trigger is pulled, the blade not only vibrates, it also lets off dust depending on the chamber.

He named it after one of William Shakespeare's plays.

It was called Macbeth.

He had just read it by the time he was done making the weapon. He found it to be poetic for its simple message about the damaging psychological and physical effects of those with political ambition to seize power for their own sake which is conveyed through the titular character and everyone surrounding that character. His father has been inflicted with these effects, as he had ambition and sought power, nonetheless.

Ironic.

The main character of Macbeth would die in the midst of a civil war while Jacques Schnee would be left in a prison cell for thirty years, forever contemplating his own actions and how he could have had it all if only his children didn't dare defy him even once.

Yes… how ironic indeed.

After that, he would train with Winter, improving himself both physically and mentally. He not only mastered the usage of the Glyphs, but he had at one point been able to summon a copy of a Grimm. It was a Beowolf.

He could still remember that moment like it was yesterday.

"Whitley?" His mother's voice called to him.

"Wha—? Yes, mother?"

"You were spacing out." Willow said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mother, everything is—"

**BRRRRRRR!**

"One moment." He sighed before picking up the scroll on his desk, "Yes, Whitley speaking."

"Master Whitley, how are you this evening?"

"Klein? Oh, I'm just doing outstanding." Whitley said, "How are the dinner preparations going?"

"Quite smoothly." Klein said, "Your sister Weiss is on hold, she wishes to speak with you."

"Weiss? Very well, put her through." Whitley said.

"Right away." Klein said.

…

…

…

**BEEP!**

"Hello?"

"Ah, Weiss, sister, I was wondering when you would call." Whitley said, "Are you still looking for a boyfriend?"

"Bite me." Weiss retorted.

"You know, you could learn a thing or two about boys from… Yang, was it?" Whitley teased.

"I swear to god…" Weiss said, "I did not call for you to tease me on the fact that I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet."

"And why is it that you are calling me?" Whitley asked, "Is it about mother?"

"Yes… actually. How is she?"

"Well… she's doing as expected. She's drinking less, socializing with people more… and she's been…" he sighed, "She's been with me ever since things changed and she's steadily improving."

"And you?"

"Everything is as usual." Whitley said, "The people of the world are becoming more respectful towards the name of Schnee. More and more people are becoming convinced that we are not as we were when father was in charge."

"Yes… you are making that… quite obvious…" Weiss said.

"In fact, I just finished up with a new partnership with a company called BetaByte." Whitley said, "They're a tech conglomerate in North America and are currently being run by Theo Lyons. I've met him in person."

"Theo Lyons? Wait, you mean that rich playboy who's about your age?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I got to play chess with him. It was an awfully close game." Whitley said, "I did tell him about you and how people often called you Ice Queen."

"Ugh…"

"And then he says the funniest thing I've ever heard." Whitley said, "Ice Queen? More like an Ice Princess who needs Prince Charming to warm her icy heart with a passionate flame."

He chuckled.

Willow could not help but smile.

"Really now? A princess?" Weiss asked, "And I suppose he'll want to climb up my tower and lead me out through the window."

"Now Weiss, how are you ever going to get a boyfriend if you keep acting so cold?" Whitley asked, "Besides, I think he might be into you."

"And for what reason should I give him a chance?" Weiss asked.

"He's a bit of a philanthropist and he's an absolute genius." Whitley said, "You wouldn't believe how smart he is under all that hot-blooded enthusiasm and womanizing charm. His company took part in the Kiseki Mirai Construction Project. His company mostly worked on the operating systems of the numerous drones the city uses."

"Interesting…" Weiss said, "Before I go… Can you put mother on the phone?"

"Alright… hold on."

He handed the scroll over to Willow.

"Hello sweetie." Willow said, "I'm so glad to hear from you. How's school?"

"It's been fine really." Weiss said, "Although, I liked it when things weren't always followed by explosions everywhere…"

"Huh?"

"Do you know the name Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Oh? You mean that boy who shouts a lot?" Willow asked.

"Yup… he's one of my classmates…" Weiss said, "He and Yang keep getting into fights with each other and some of my classmates think they're in love or something. I swear… the Japanese are really… strange. I do not mean to sound racist or anything, it's just… Shoto? What are you—! Out! I am on the phone with my mother! That is none of your—! What?! AGAIN?! UGH!"

"Um… Weiss?"

"Sorry mother… I gotta hang up… Yang and Bakugou are at it again…" Weiss said.

"But what about the rest of your friends?" Willow asked.

"Ask her about Penny!" Whitley said.

"H-Huh? Who? Why?" Willow asked.

The call dropped.

"Oh… she hung up."

"Drat." Whitley silently cursed.

"Now who is Penny?" Willow asked.

"Uh… a friend of Weiss. She's a ginger and—"

She began to smile.

"Has my baby boy got himself a girlfriend?"

"Mother—"

"Oh Whitley, I'm so proud of you!" Willow said, "Having a girlfriend already…"

"M-Mother!" Whitley said, his cheeks turning red, "Not in here… it's embarrassing…"

His scroll rang again. Willow gave it to him.

"Hello?" Whitley spoke.

"Master Whitley, it's me, Klein." Klein said.

"Ah Klein, what is it now?" Whitley asked.

"It's Ms Hill, sir, she wants to see you." Klein said.

"Robyn? What for?"

"She says it's urgent."

He hung up. He stood up.

"Mother, I'm leaving you in charge until I get back." Whitley said.

* * *

_**Schnee Estate**_

He got into the foyer of the manor where his butler Klein and a woman were on the top of the stairs. The woman in question looked to be in her mid-20s. Her hair was a light blonde that was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were violet. Whitley's butler, Klein Sieben, was a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. The woman next to him wore a black sleeveless coat with gray accents over a red double-breasted sleeveless vest, a brown high neck shirt, and a light gray short-sleeved shirt with one right short sleeve that has a black cuff whilst the other sleeve is longer.

"Well, I was wondering where the Ice Prince was." The woman said to him as Whitley approached.

"Robyn Hills, The most dangerous woman in all of Mantle (aside from Winter)." Whitley said, "Now what is this urgent matter that needs my attention?"

Klein's eyes turned red.

"I was just about to tell you until you hung up on me!" Klein said, shaking his fist with a cranky voice.

His eyes returned to a light brown. He cleared his throat.

"Ms Hills had visited your father."

"Did she now?" Whitley asked.

"Yeah… and the old man wants to see you." Robyn said.

Whitley stopped, then frowned. He had to stay calm. He had to stay cool. He should not show any emotion. Especially if it is about **him**.

"And just why would he want to see me?" Whitley asked, "What could possibly motivate such a cowardly man to want to see his own son when he cared less about his daughters and cared even less for his own wife?"

"Er… M-Master Whitley…"

"I was foolish enough to idolize such a man when he was nothing more than a cowardly, pathetic, arrogant, short-sighted, senile old man who only cared for himself." Whitley said, "After all the things I did, to find out that it was all a lie that he fed me just so he could have some pawn for him… I… I…"

Robyn grabbed Klein and dropped to the ground.

Whitley reaches for Macbeth, pulls it out of the holster, aimed it at the wall, and then…

"DAMNIT!"

**BANG!**

The bullet slammed into the wall, leaving a hole in it. The red dust tipped round made the hole bigger.

"HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE!"

**BANG!**

"EVERYONE WAS JUST A PAWN TO HIM!"

**BANG! BANG!**

"ESPECIALLY **ME**!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"BECAUSE OF **HIM**, WEISS AND WINTER LEFT ME ALL ALONE!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"And mother… she… she feared me… all because of how I reminded her of him… DAMN IT ALL!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"AND I WAS A FOOL TO EVEN CALL HIM MY FATHER!"

**CLICK!** **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Whitley had tears streaming down his eyes. Those tears had been flowing ever since the first gunshot. He opened the chamber and dumped the bullets out. He brought out a speed loader full of bullets and put the bullets into the chamber before closing it.

"And all I feel now for that man is nothing but hate…" Whitley said, "IT'S THE ONLY THING I FEEL FOR HIM!"

He resumed firing, the gunshots ringing loudly in his ears as the concussive force of every gunshot visibly shifted the air around the barrel. He kept pulling the trigger until…

**CLICK!** **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

He dropped to his knees; the barrel was smoking hot. Robyn got up and looked at Whitley, his tears falling onto the gun.

"Ok… are you done throwing your temper tantrum?" Robyn asked.

"... Yes… I believe I am out of bullets and my anger has subsided." Whitley said.

"Oh thank god…" Robyn said, "You know, you could have given me a warning about mentioning your father."

"No… I lost myself in all that anger… I… I bottled it up for so long that I… I just…"

"Well in any case, if you are wondering about why he wants to see you again, he said, and I kid you not, he wanted to apologize. For everything." Robyn said, "I don't know if he was being honest about it, but you can go and confirm whether or not he's actually serious about apologizing."

She sighed.

"Of course, you don't have to go—"

"Fine then." Whitley said, standing back up, "I'll find out for myself if he really does intend to apologize for everything he's done, but I'm also going to confirm whether he really has changed in only a year."

Whitley looked to Klein.

"Klein, get the car, and tell mother I'm paying father a visit." Whitley said, "And find me a box of tissues so I can wipe my eyes."

"Er, Yes! I'll quickly get onto that!"

* * *

_**Later…**_

He had arrived at the prison. He asked to see his father, to which the guards led him in, but only on the condition that his weapon be temporarily confiscated. They led him to the room where he could meet with his father. His father was already in a chair on the other side of the room which was shielded with hardlight dust. He was flanked by two guards.

"Remember sir, you have one minute." The guard told him.

"I know." Whitley replied.

The guards went to the corners of the room. Whitley could see what has become of the man that he once called father.

"You know… I've been reflecting on everything." Jacques began, "At first, I… I thought…"

He sighed.

"Clearly, I've done more than disappoint you." Jacques said, "Your eyes… they have changed."

"Yes, they have." Whitley said, "I believe you summoned me here for an apology. I want to hear it."

Jacques sighed.

"Truth be told… All I wanted was to have a legacy that could surpass your grandfather's legacy…" Jacques said, "I could never be anything like your grandfather. He was a warrior, and I… I was incapable of becoming such a warrior. I had an aura, but no semblance. I did not have the strength and will in me to wield a sword. All I had was wit, and cunning. I figured that I could never surpass him physically. But if I could be remembered as someone that men would aspire to, maybe then I would have surpassed your grandfather."

"And yet, all of you've done is drag yourself into the dirt like a common villain." Whitley said, "And all you did was hurt people."

Jacques lowered his head.

"I realized that all too late unfortunately." Jacques said, "Jealousy can twist a man. Pride can blind him just the same."

Jacques looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry. For everything I have done. To your mother, your sisters, and… to anyone else that I have hurt with my own hubris." Jacques said, "You don't have to accept my apology. It's not like I ever deserved it, or anything for that matter."

"And that includes mother?"

"Yes… even Willow… I never deserved her. She was better off with someone else. Someone who was truly deserving of the name of Schnee." Jacques said, "All I ever wanted was to be recognized as someone who could make dreams come true."

Whitley chuckled.

"Ever heard of the story of Icarus? I think the Greeks came up with that one." Whitley said, "A man was given wings and flew off into the sky, only to fly too close to the sun and met his fate at the hands of his own hubris."

He stood up.

"The company is in good hands. In fact, I got it up to its feet while you've been in that jail cell." Whitley said, "In 30 years, expect your prodigal son to write a legacy that's better than yours in every way and expect your two daughters to become the best huntresses in the whole world."

He turned to the guards. He nodded to one of them.

"Whitley…" Jacques said, "Never mind… this sad old man has nothing more to say to the son he's too proud of."

Whitley turned to Jacques in surprise. He turned to the door as it opened and walked out.

* * *

_**Schnee Estate**_

He got back home. He saw his mother by the stairs.

"So… how was your visit with him?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, he apologized… for everything." Whitley said, "And that's it."

"That's it?" Willow asked.

"Yup. That's it." Whitley said, "Now I do believe I am in need of rest."

* * *

He got into his bed. He looked out to the sky to see the moons in the skies. He could see Remnant's Moon in the night sky. He looked to all the other moons. He went to sleep.


End file.
